


A Flower for the Wedding Planner

by GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Florist/Wedding planner, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Slow Burn, Small Business AU, Small Towns, Weddings, i dunno they banged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor/pseuds/GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor
Summary: Phichit looks around at the group, Guang Hong bites his lip nervously as everyone begins an anxious mumble of how this wedding will work now, since there are so many missing members of the planning and set up committee.  The Thai man grabs the clipboard from Christophe’s hands. “Alright! So, we’re missing the wedding marchers, our Photographer, and an assistant!” Looking up to the Swiss man, who seems to be slightly offended it was snatched so hastily. “I’m your assistant now.”





	1. Chapter 1

**0 weeks**

 

“COMING THROUGH!” Calls a voice behind a mountain of flowers in a basket, rushing past person after person, the bushel of blue, pink, and purple roses bounce with each step as he masterfully swerves between the multitude of people. “Don’t worry folks! I’m a professional! Don’t do this at home kids!” Phichit Chulanont stops at the only table that isn’t covered in linen white tablecloth, huffing as he sets the basket down.  His grey eyes look up and meet with the Japanese man in his robe with a nervous look on his face, holding his hands up in case any flowers were to fall. “Ah! Yuuri! You’re supposed to be getting ready! You’ll be late for your own wedding if you don’t get upstairs!”

 

“I’m sorry, Phichit! I just want to make sure you guys don’t need any help out here setting up!”  The nervous groom looks around to the surrounding parties.

 

Walking past with the instruments are two Russians and a Kazakh, the shortest of them hissing as he notices the black-haired man out in the open. “Oy! Dick for brains! Are you getting married in your pajamas?  Victor might love you for some reason, but he might be pissed you haven’t even showered.”  Yuri Plisetsky is nudged by another Russian man, Georgi Popovich.

 

“Little kitten! Leave him be! He’s nervous!”  Setting down the box of wires, he stands. “Longing for love can leave one so nervous! True love is so heart wrenching, so pure, so incredible, so painful…” He begins to wail, a hand on his chest as he stances a dramatic pose.

 

Phichit elbows Yuuri. “Ah, great, look what you did. Georgi is reenacting the play from last month.”  Turning his head, setting his hand on his shoulder, the Thai man looks him in the eye. “Listen, I’ve been a florist for like, most of my life, and yes I’ve only been in business for five years, but I promise you the flowers will be ready by then!”

 

It is then an accent jumps in the mix that is brand new, “Yuuri!” They turn to see Christophe Giacometti, the wedding planner and best man to the other groom, as well as his assistant, Emil Nekola.  “Do I have to bathe you myself? Don’t tempt me~ Victor forgives me easily~”

 

Phichit is suddenly red in the face at the new person, he clears his throat as he looks down to his flowers with cheeks bright fiddling with a ribbon.  The tall man usually flirted with anyone around him, and although he assumed it was because he was naturally flirty, he can’t help but be affected by it.

 

Yuuri gasps and rushes off, leaving Christophe to sigh and chuckle, turning to the florist with his clipboard in one hand and phone in the other. “Too bad, that would have been a great story to tell their kids~ How are the flowers coming along?”

 

“Hey Chris!”  Phichit smiles, clearing his throat and looking up as he starts unloading the bouquets of ribbon tied flowers organized in colored bunches. “Guang Hong and I were up all night removing the thorns and tying the bows! They all just need to be put on the Pews!”

 

“Oh, wonderful. Now we’re just waiting on Minami to bring in the cake from Cake-Sudon Bakery…. Oh, and where are the wedding march musicians?”  His hazel eyes scan the room for the two ladies, Mila and Sara, who were so endearingly eager to be playing two Cello’s.  The planner gazes over to his assistant, who strings thick cloth ribbons along the entire altar, decorated with flowers beneath the outside banquet trees.

 

The business owners and their employees weren’t just hired in, they had known each other for years; Phichit was the youngest business owner of them, having just turned 24, marking his four-year anniversary in the town of Barcelona.  Each business was on World Street, the most diverse business owners lined each side, and they’d become the best of friends over his time here.  He remembers coming to follow his best friend, Katsuki Yuuri, who had opened his bakery one year prior to Phichit moving.  Ever since, he’s had more friends than he knows what to do with, memorizing every face that came in, treating them with a smile.

 

Guang Hong Ji, a good friend and employee, holds up seven bouquets to be put on the pews. “Where do you want these? Certain order per color?”

 

“Purple, blue, pink, from the alter to the back!”

 

Christophe watches over the groups that set everything up with a sign of relief, as this was going over smoothly.  Most weddings he planned were a perfect romantic wonderland, like a fairytale come true, and he prides himself in knowing what works on people.

 

Having been childhood friends with Victor Nikiforov, owner of Nikiforov Banquets, the top even destination in the world complete with banquet halls, catering, and outdoor decoration, he knew the type immediately.  He was the most extravagant kind of lover, the one who would have a world-famous wedding with peacocks roaming the grounds and mountains of flowers, the top designer brands of suits and the most delicate cake.

 

Christophe can still remember the night Victor called him, in near tears, just sighing into the phone that the cutest man brought him cupcake samples to offer the banquet company catering services.  _“Chris, this I the man I’m going to marry.”_  He heard. One year later, they were engaged.  So, the Swiss man was going to plan the most beautiful wedding for the sappiest romance story he’s ever witnessed, though he had to convince one of the grooms to not use the peacocks.

 

“Chris!” Phichit looks up from finishing the wreaths. “Where are the rest of the musicians? I thought Sara and Mila were going to be playing the Cellos for the wedding march.”

 

He realized that was the only pair of people that were missing from the entire party, the two that were usually on time. He whips his phone out immediately and looks at the time. “Mickey!” He calls to the photographer, who is helping someone unload some equipment. “Have you heard anything from your sister today? Is Mila here at all?”

 

“Eh?” the Italian, now with a worried face as he starts carrying the boxes over rushes to the tall man’s side. “Sara? Why? Has something happened to her? EMIL, GET THE CAR!”

 

“Mickey, please focus, can you see if you can get ahold of her and ask if she’s on her way?” Chris grumbled, not in the mood for an overprotective screeching Crispino. “And for god’s sake, stop screaming, I just need you to call her.”  Setting his phone in his pocket, he takes the box from the man who nods frantically, off to call his sister.

 

Phichit glances at Michele, who starts pacing as he rings for his sister and her girlfriend, that same worried look on his face as always.  “Gosh, he’s such a worrywart.”

 

Guang Hong sighs, decorating the outside grassy area beside him. “Yeah, but he really loves his sister. You know how important family is to the Crispinos! I mean, your family alone keeps poking at you to get married and settle down with babies while you run your business.”

 

“Heh… pays to be the only Omega in the family, I guess.” He shrugs, finishing up what he’s doing and looking around.  Phichit was the only omega male in his age range so far, though he wasn’t counting his little brothers and sisters who were too young to be considered eligible to be tested for that.  He wasn’t embarrassed by it, as most seem to be in the secondary gender, in fact, it was a proud thing for him. 

 

Nobody gave Phichit trouble for it, because they knew despite his short stature, he could take someone down with little to no effort.

 

“No!” Michele cried into the phone, frowning with panic lines in his face.  “Are you okay? Is Mila okay? Where are you two?” He almost sobs at this point, a muffled voice tries calming him down on the other side of the phone, nobody can make out what they’re saying. “I’m on my way, just get to the hospital, I’ll be there soon!”

 

That grabbed Christophe’s attention, now he was worried.  Before the man could grab his keys and run for the car, he stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Mickey, what’s going on? Who’s hurt?”

 

“Mila and Sara crashed their car in town! My sister’s hurt, she broke her wrist, and they’re on their way to the hospital right now!”

 

The wedding planner waves over some people. “Everyone, I need help to get the photo equipment into the van; Emil, I need you to drive him, I don’t want him getting behind the wheel when he’s this upset.”  The Czech man nods, running over to help the group of people put everything back to where they needed to be.

 

The group soon waves off the two as they drive, worried for their friends and their condition.  “I hope they’re alright, but they couldn’t be any better place than the hospital… There goes our photographer and my assistant.  This is great.”

 

Phichit looks around at the group, Guang Hong bites his lip nervously as everyone begins an anxious mumble of how this wedding will work now, since there are so many missing members of the planning and set up committee.  The Thai man grabs the clipboard from Christophe’s hands. “Alright! So, we’re missing the wedding marchers, our Photographer, and an assistant!” Looking up to the Swiss man, who seems to be slightly offended it was snatched so hastily. “I’m your assistant now.”

 

The planner looks around, realizing there are ways to compromise this. “Right! Right! We can fix this!”

 

“Seung Gil!”  The Korean man blinks and looks up at his name, as he had just come to help with heavy lifting. “Do you still have your camera from when you took those classes in high school?”

 

“…. Yes, but I stink at it.”

                                                                                                                                                                      

“No problem!” He smiles. “Give it to me! I’ll take the pictures for the evening!”  Seung Gil Lee nods, starting to grab his keys to head out.

 

Christophe smiles at the recruitment, “Phichit, are you sure? I mean, you’re already doing so much by jumping into two positions, not that I mind a multitasking man in positions~”

 

Phichit smirks. “Yes, I’m sure…. And I know how to get this going online too.  My sister did this on Instagram, where she started a hashtag for the guests to all take pictures! I won’t be doing all the work after all, you and I have to be the best men!”

 

“Oh, how could I forget?” He smiles, joining in. “Otabek, I know you have an electric guitar, but do you happen to have an acoustic? Perhaps you could play the wedding march in a nice soft tone!”

 

The silent man nods his head gently, starting off towards his car.

 

This wedding was going to go off without a hitch, and he didn’t have to pull out any big guns for the missing people.  All that was left for that situation was to check up on if they were alright.  “Alright! Everyone!” Calls the planner. “No more panic, we’ve got it figured out!  I’ll let the grooms know of the situation! Phichit? The introduction board at the entrance, could you put your hashtag idea down while we wait for the professional camera?”

 

“I’m on it!”

 

 

 

 

Victor Nikiforov takes a deep breath as Chris adjusts his suit just slightly, having pinned a blue rose onto the black fabric for the situation. “You seem nervous~ Why would you be? You’re getting married.”

 

“I’m not nervous, I’m happy! But Yuuri must be nervous, he’s always nervous.” The Russian looks around, to see if he can catch a glimpse of how the ceremony will look; though he’s surrounded by hanging flowers beneath a pergola that don’t hide anything other than what’ above.  His family’s banquet halls were always decorated to perfection, and today was no exception.  “Have you heard anything from him?”

 

“Yes, Phichit says he’s with his mother and father, ready to begin when you are.”

 

Not nervous, he says, yet Victor’s face is lined with concern, though he’s more than ready to marry the man he loves today and make vows that will state to the world just that. “I’ll let Otabek know to start playing, your mother is waiting right over here to walk with you.”  He gestures to the silver haired woman behind him, who is tearing up excitedly.

 

“Mother, please, you look like a mess~” Victor smiles to her, arching his elbow so she may hold onto it with her elegant hand decorated with rings. “Please, pull yourself together, I’m getting married, not dying.”

 

“You’re just so grown up now! You were so little such a short time ago.” She whimpers, Christophe is nearby with tissues and a small mirror in his pocket so she may fix her makeup if she needs to, which she most certainly will.  No Nikiforov lady will show up to any event with messy makeup, no matter who’s the host.

 

Christophe smiles and peeks out from the pergola, where Otabek stands beside the alter with a Spanish guitar, waiting for a command to begin.  With a gentle nod, that command has come, and he nods in response, his fingers beginning to strum a gentle tune to notify everyone to sit.

 

 

Phichit holds his camera up to take a quick snapshot of the musician and of the guests as they settle to the event, in their seats with eager smiles and phones out per the introduction board.  #KatsukiNikiforovWedding will be the headline, and they’re more than excited to be able to join into the neat modern photography opportunity.  He himself has taken artistic shots of the scenery with the older camera, making as much of an effort as he can to get the photos to look perfect.

 

There’s no denying they won’t be perfect, he’s a master at photography and always has been; it’s part of the reason his business does so well is the arrangements and how artistic they look, and how proficiently he personally advertises on a self-run website.  Yet this was a friend’s wedding, not some still bouquet.

 

When he looks up from the camera and sees Victor’s mother taking the groom’s arm, he makes a hurried walk to the alter where he’ll be snapping away. 

 

The Russian man looks ahead, breath taken as he watches how his world has led him to this day, his moment, he was getting married today.  He couldn’t feel the cold feet, he couldn’t process butterflies or frayed nerves, this was all meant to happen and he wasn’t anything more than purely happy.  Slowly he begins his march down, his last remaining parent holding onto him with pride, slowly stepping down the cobblestone aisle that had been placed beneath the hanging willow tree trimmed perfectly for the group.

 

 

Yuuri gulps as his mother swipes tears in his eyes away as they drip onto his flushed cheeks. “Yuuri, sweetie, you should be so happy for this day…”

 

“I-I am, mom…. I am, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I don’t…. I’m just…. What if I’m not going to be a good enough husband?”

 

“You’re going to be incredible, honey. You’re going to be so wonderful. And if you don’t think you will be, then you two work it out, and you invest in your relationship. We will love you no matter what, and so will he…. Okay? It’s time for us to go out.” 

 

With a deep breath, he looks to Katsuki Hiroko, who is squeezing his hands with her own and wanting to hug him so close, wrinkle his suit.  But she holds back.  “O-Okay mom….” He smiles a little bit, glancing up from the doors of the banquet hall, he sniffles just a moment, wipes his eyes, and holds his arm out.  “Dad? Are you coming?”

 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Toshiya puts a hand on his son’s shoulder, happy to be there with them.  “But you’re going to be late if you keep holding up!”

 

They begin their walk over to the pergola where the Russian once stood, hearing the music and seeing everyone already standing in their seats as Mrs. Nikiforov sits down in her seat, her son standing proudly at the altar to await his groom. Yuuri can’t figure out what it is, but the moment he sees Victor with such a confident and happy look on his face, his fears begin to melt off his heart.  That was _his_ Victor, and he was smiling because of Victor, and he was smiling because of _Yuuri._  

 

Christophe is standing beside his friend, having left his clipboard to the side while the pictures are being taken by the friends, Phichit on the other side awaiting the Katsuki he’d known for ages.  _“Gosh, that’s my friend, he’s getting a dream come true…. This is fantastic…”_

 

It makes him think about what it would be like, some blank faced person in a suit waiting for him at the end of an aisle decorated like this, maybe with some fairy lights and candles in mason jars, or paper lanterns.  What if it were him in this? What if he was someone’s groom?  How it ached within him to be so happy for Yuuri, even if he wished it was himself.

 

“Dearly beloved….”

 

 

 

 

 

Instagram was blown up with pictures of the grooms, how their kiss before everyone was beautiful enough to be art, how their hands hadn’t separated since they put on their rings.  Even now as they sway in each other’s arms, people have their phones out to take pictures, adding filters and tags throughout the evening as the crowds mingle excitedly.

 

Christophe sits down with a deep breath, tired from his busy day of making sure everything went the way it needed to, and he was finally able to get a drink… But first he needs to rest his pounding feet.  He had woken up early with the Russian between the newlyweds, and had spent the entire day making sure everyone was happy and healthy.  There was a grateful pair of ladies with casts and bandages, Mila and Sara, who arrived with Emil and Michele after their visit in the hospital to wish good fortune and assure they were alright.

 

A glass sits before his face in the hands of a darker skinned best man, who smiles down to him. “You look like you could use some champagne, Chris~” 

 

It’s honestly a relief that it’s the one who’d been helping him the entire time, yet he still looked so energized and ready to help further. He smirks and gently accepts the flute. “You’ve been a saint today~ How did you know what would whet my appetite?”

 

“Let’s just say I’m pretty good at sating appetites~” He bats his eyes at him playfully, sipping his own glass and sitting back. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I am.” He admits, not even biting at the pickup line, he just leans forward and rubs his eyes. “Aren’t you? You did as much running around as I did, only difference is you were up last night doing flower arrangements!”

 

With a shrug, the Thai man smiles, scooting his chair over beside him to get closer. “Yeah, I’m a bit tired… I mean, I’m hungrier than anything. I was taking photos during the dinner and I think I missed my plate. Which is alright, I think Makkachin might have gotten it.”

 

Christophe looks a little less relaxed now, he sits up and seems concerned. “Now, mon petit! That won’t do!” 

 

“Aw, did you make a nickname just for me? I’m flattered! Besides, I can last! I have to take a picture of something big happening that Otabek asked me to get on camera.”

 

Now his attention is truly caught, and he smirks, leaning over to him and whispering. “Oh~ A secret? My goodness~ could I be let in on it?”

 

Phichit thinks a moment, tapping his chin as he looks down to the camera slung around his neck and sitting against his chest, then back up to the dance floor where everyone was crowded. “Hmm… well, I need to be inconspicuously over by Otabek….”

 

Such a sly little thing, he needed help.  Christophe smiles, licking his lips before he stands up, fixes his suit and buttons his blazer jacket, before holding a hand out to the Thai man sitting before him.  “Phichit, will you dance with me?” Grey eyes widen as they look up to Christophe. “Please? I could use a beautiful man on my arm this evening~ I didn’t come with a date~” He pouts, his stubble framing those cute lips.

 

Phichit smiles a little, sliding his fingers against his palm and standing up. “I’d love to, Chris~”

 

Quickly, they make their way over to the dance floor, hand in hand as they stroll through the crowd to make it there.  Victor elbows Yuuri from the side of the room, pointing at the pair. It takes a moment while Yuuri adjusts his glasses to peer over. “…. Would you look at that? Phichit and Chris?”

 

“I didn’t think Chris was even looking for a relationship, but Phichit would be adorable for him~” The Russian smiles, leaning his head against his new husband’s. “Look at us, our wedding is bringing everyone together! We should go find Yakov and try to get him back together with Lilia!”

 

“Ah! Victor, that’s his own business!  Let’s focus on being married first!”

 

Christophe slowly twirls Phichit into his arms as they begin to sway together, smiling as they take to the music as leaves to trees, in a natural fit of their fingers. The omega blinks as he looks up to him, a blush going across either cheek as they meet eyes, lights flickering over each partner as they began. “Phichit~” He smiles to him, “It does my heart good to know I can sway such pretty people as yourself~”

 

The Swiss puts a sturdy hand to the smaller waist, pulling him in close, as he gazes down; there are a million colors in this room, yet Phichit can only see the hazel eyes.  A bright blush warms the distance between them even more, while the Swiss man’s cheeks seem much brighter than the hazelnut beauty’s tone, but they feel the mutual flutter.  They would be cheek to cheek if it wasn’t for the bulky camera that kept the space just barely touching.  Phichit’s grey eyes grow warm with his smile as the slow music trickles around them in a waterfall of sweet romance.

 

“Phichit?” Christophe whispers to him curiously. “How is it… we’ve never talked outside of work?  I know I’ve always been curious to you, but….”

 

With a shrug, Phichit answers, “Well, we both love our work! I mean, we’ve never been too chatty to each other…. But it doesn’t mean we have to go back to not talking…. Right?”

 

The cozy feeling Chris has fluttering in his chest is followed by some gentle chuckles. “If we do, mon petit, I’ll be making a terrible mistake~ Would you like to join me for some drinks after this dance…?”

 

“I’d love to, Chris!” He beams, his blush was red hot at this point, as was the feeling that flushed down his back, but no time to pay attention to that, he’s getting a signal from across the room.  It’s Otabek’s guitar being set in its case. “But um…. I have someone I need to follow, I still want to dance with you, I swear!”

 

“Oh!” Christophe lets go, stepping back and giving his hand a final squeeze before releasing it.  “Yes, go on then~ I’ll get us some drinks, alright?”

 

Phichit almost doesn’t want to let go, he wanted to be buried into those strong arms until the end of the evening, it felt safe.  In fact, it felt a lot safer than many alpha arms he’d been in before.  How strange, he just started flirting with him, no reason to obsess… looking desperate is the last thing he wants to be, especially before the first date.

 

Slowly, he makes his way over to the lit garden area, standing in a vicinity of Yuri Plisetsky, the blonde 20-year-old is drinking a flute of champagne while grimacing at everyone’s disgusting expression of romance to the slow music.  Most likely he saw Phichit and Chris cuddling to the rhythm side to side.

 

Otabek slowly makes his way over, taking the young man by the hand, which seems to ease his disgust. “You’re making faces, Yura.” He lowly smirks to the young man.  “is it so hard to show how happy you are for them? Now you don’t have to listen to Victor crying about suits.”

 

“I’m not happy!” He grumbles in response, then starts stammering. “I mean… I’m not unhappy, but I’m not angry or sad, I’m….” **Grunt.** “What I’m trying to say is… weddings are stupid.” Even after three years of dating, somehow Yuri still gets flustered when Otabek calls his feelings out, an enjoyable sight for all.

 

Otabek’s hand squeezes the Russian’s. “Now what about if we get married? Will it still be still be stupid then?”

 

“Obviously not!” Yuri blushes and pouts. “We would be so much better than the old man and the pig!”

 

The Kazak has his hidden half smile and steps aside, slowly lowering down.  “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”   Pulling a hidden box from a pocket inside his jacket, he turns to kneel, still holding his hand as he looks up.

 

The Russian kitten is flushed red across his nose, green eyes widened at the vibrant gesture, universally recognized; one knee with a box and a ring.  “…. Beka….”

 

“Are you going to marry me or what?”                

 

Such a hush over the dance floor as the guests, the caterers, even the grooms stared at each other and then to the couple with the question that so casually hung in the air.  The younger one gulps and answers with a crack in his voice. “You idiot…”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Of course it is, what took you so damn long?”

 

Phichit smiles bright as he takes shutter after shutter, he’s taking part in so many important milestones for people today; imagine what it could be like for him? The years as roommates with Yuuri were filled with talk of family and finding love, he was honestly sure he’d be settled down with at least one baby by the time he could see the Japanese man walk down the aisle.  Yet he was thrilled to be here, and now he would watch another pair of friends get started on their life together, how beautiful it would be.  He would be applauding if it weren’t for his flawless photography he was working on.

 

Everyone seems to swarm them in excitement, especially the proud grooms who squeal excitedly to run over and hug the pair.  Phichit has decided to step back on that, a hot crowd doesn’t sound like it would be very appealing, he’ll consult Otabek on the pictures after everything calms down.

 

The outside seemed hot, warmer than the April evening was supposed to be, as he could feel some sweat dripping down his back while he stood from the angles he was trying to get of the ring being slid on to Yuri’s finger. “Aww… Baby Yuri’s going to get married, I’m so happy~” He sighs and nudges the person next to him, who nods excitedly and rushes over to the grooms.  _“Gosh…. I can’t wait to have that be me…”_

 

 

 

The room feels like it’s burning with a radiating heat that tastes like sweat, that feels like utter death rumbling deep in the stomach, and that looks brighter than any sunlight Phichit had ever seen before.  He felt trapped under the weight of the blanket, though very light, it weighed down against his skin with a sensation that throbbed all the way down his spine.  Coming to was the hardest thing he could ever do, solely for the fact that his eyes prying open surged a wave of pain through his eyes like bullets of light.

 

Moving under the blanket, he could feel his stiff legs in a position where his hips ache, and his sheets are soaked with what smells like more sweat than is necessary.  Had he slept after going on a jog? It would explain how he feels like his entire body was screaming at him from overworking. 

 

As his dark skin exposes from beneath the orange blankets, tangled in heat, the air feels cooler already as he feels the slide of the sheets around his limbs, and a tug from the other side of his bed. _“…. That wasn’t me.”_

 

A pair of hands he didn’t know were on his waist slowly slide upwards to be at his chest, pulling him close against a stubbled face and curly haired chest, a groan breathed into his neck.  “Hmnnngn…….” The sound creeps from the strange figure, though Phichit knows exactly who it is the moment the noise was heard.

 

He turns his stiff body to look, grey eyes and matching circles under them look to a half awake Swiss man who whines as his grasp around his partner was suddenly yanked away by a swift motion.  “…. Chris?”

 

It’s quiet, and he lifts his head a little, eyes squinted from the morning light that stabbed into the front of his skull and accompanied by yet another groan.  “…. Phichit?”

 

The pair have a moment of dazed puzzle pieces to put together, still trying to wake up from the thick scent of sex that still lingers in the midair.  Christophe rubs his face, fingers meeting at the bridge of his nose, a splitting headache making the swishing sound of the sheets sound as loud as a car horn.  “…Well…. This explains why I slept so terribly.”  He opens with those words that taste dry and raspy, like rum.  “Usually, when I sleep with someone, I’m such a cuddle bug~ You’re so far away, mon petit~” He yawns, the taste of the room drier from the air surrounding.

 

“Chris. Oh, god… Chris.”  His face falls into the pillow despite the heavy eyes and aching limbs, he was blushing terribly as he groans.  An embarrassed Phichit is a rare one to find.  “Oh god, do you…. Do you remember anything about last night?”

 

Carefully, Christophe sits up, hoping his head will be relieved of the stillness that felt like all the blood in his body flowed to one side. “last thing I remember was…… Oh! A bottle of rum and a kiss~”

 

“… How do you still feel like flirting when you’re hungover? This is torture! ….. Wait, we kissed?”

 

“We did a lot more than that, Chaton~ I may not be able to remember it, but you have a hickey right on your neck~ How lucky for us I didn’t bite, oui?”  He leans down to the face that hides, placing a kiss on the cheek of the sweet young man, who is still blushing all the way to his ears. “Knowing you, it must have been lovely~ I bet I couldn’t resist to kiss back~” The blankets feel warm again to Phichit, who glances up in time for a kiss on the cheek. “What do you remember?”

 

He takes a deep breath through the nose and looks over the face of his guest, blonde curls a messy bush on top of his natural brown that sat beneath in the undercut, but that smile was perfect, enough to make his heart skip a beat as he received that gentle peck.  “… Oh…. Um…. I just remember it being really hot outside and….”

 

“Hot? It was a chilly night last night, but that explains why you took off your jacket after we started doing shots…. I wonder if Seung Gil and JJ survived the night.”

 

“I’ve never been blackout drunk before….”

 

Picking up his tone, Christophe frowns, taking his hands off him at the worry that dimmed the bright face before him.  “Are you alright? Do you need me to leave?”

 

“No! I just… did I…. Push you into doing anything you didn’t want to do last night?”

 

So, that’s it, Phichit is afraid he hurt someone, or took advantage of his midnight lover; Chris gently pulls him in close. “Not at all, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

 

This close feeling gets more comforting at those words, Phichit buries his face into the crook of his shoulder and wraps his arms around him as well, the two still toasty beneath their bedding.  He feels little kisses on the side of his head through his thick black hair, moving up to return the favor on the lips.  After all, he did a lot worse last night probably.

 

Christophe hums with the smile Phichit adores, the one framed by his stubble that looks taunting and sweet.  “So~ Is this your home? I don’t think you’ve ever had me upstairs before!”

 

The Thai man feels the anxious fear in his chest melt when he’s leaned into him, his cheeks flush to a rose tone against his hazelnut skin.  How safe he felt with this alpha, how happy his body became when there were little pecks against him to reassure the happiness of the other party. “Ahem… Yeah, this is my room…. Did you want some breakfast? I know how to make banana pancakes.”

 

“Oh, mon Petit, you look exhausted~ If you want, I can run out and get something, or we can get it delivered~”

 

Sitting up, Phichit rubs his eyes, his bare chest and collar covered in love bites that are already purple by morning’s light. “Well… I have to be careful, I’m lactose intolerant, so I usually have to make food here by myself anyway… It’s why I didn’t eat anything at the wedding last night just in case.”

 

“Say no more!” The Swiss turns to stand, as he rises to his feet, he stretches to relieve some tension in his body that grew from sleeping so deeply in one spot all night.  He looks down at a sticky feeling on his leg, how lewd of them, a condom stuck to his thigh with dried cum keeping it there.  “Oh, dear.”  He peels it off his skin with a grimace, usually he was cleaner than that.

 

It was a relief as Phichit sees they used a condom. “At least we were safe, dangerous thing for alphas and omegas to do what we did… You know, get drunk and bang one out.”  Phichit climbs out of bed himself, the heat seems to linger in his body at the feeling of movement, something he didn’t expect. As his toes touch the wooden floor, a tense pain in his hips is felt that causes him to stumble and use the bed for leverage; he feels dizzy from his hangover, and when his knees hit the floor, he gasps in a way that startles the rest of his wakeup process to hasten.

 

“Ah! Are you alright?”  Christophe drops the condom in the trash before hurrying over.

 

“Yeah!” Phichit stands up again, though the ache is less of a surprise this time, he adjusts and stretches his legs. “We must have really gone at it last night…”

 

While Christophe looks him over to make sure the stumble didn’t cause him to break skin, he notices red marks and scratches at his back and rear.  “…. I can say we did. You’re marked all over! Do I have any?”

 

Getting the Thai man up, he looks at his back and shoulders, noticing the reciprocating claw marks. “Oh wow, I don’t normally do it that bad… Are you alright?”  He carefully walks to the closet where an armoire sits inside, pulling out some larger clothes from previous guests and passing them over before looking into another drawer for comfort clothes.

 

“Oh, rough sex couldn’t kill me Phichit~” Graciously accepting the loose pajama pants and tank top that was provided, he sets them on the bed; the stench of liquor from the suits are no way to dress for breakfast.  “I don’t know if… well, maybe you’d like to shower before we did any of this? I feel like our cuts would feel better, and we could both use it.”

 

Looking down to his body, there’s a feeling of being simmered in bubbly that makes him rethink cooking. “You know… that’s not the worst plan in the world… did you want to join me?”

 

“I would be honored~”

 

 

 

“He’s home, right?” Victor asks, watching his brand new husband fiddle with some keys to the florist shop amidst the ones to the bakery next door; there had been no answer when they rung the bell.  “I thought he was going to leave it unlocked for us to drop off Makkachin!”

 

Yuuri turns the knob and steps inside. “You saw him last night! He disappeared after shots with Seung and JJ! He probably doesn’t even remember saying anything about the door.”

 

Closing it behind them, the poodle’s paws click ahead of them as they start to the residential stairs in the side hallway away from the fragrant room of flowers.  They head up the stairs to the apartment door, the only one in the hallway.  The joys of a townhouse shop was the homey space above, and Phichit had taken it with full intention of remodeling for more room; his loft bedroom was proof of that, as he’d designed it all himself. 

 

Walking into the apartment quietly, they look around at the stillness of the area. “Perhaps he’s still asleep.”

 

“Nope! I smell his pancakes, he’s gotta be up!”

 

 

Pouring some mixture of bananas, coconut milk, nutmeg, and flour into a hot pan fills the kitchen with an aroma sweet as cake, and the Thai man behind the spatula sniffs hungrily.  He had gotten his lover a plate of them first before.  His black hair was wet with the scent of lavender shampoo; a face rests its chin to his shoulder to watch him. “Chris! I made you a plate, let me make mine!”

 

“I want to eat with you~ You’re my lovely host and I want to see you while we eat~” Thought it seems like he’s smelling for the pancakes, he also buries his nose against the nape of the younger man’s neck, making him smile.  “Everything smells delicious~” There’s a gentle squeeze around his ribcage.

 

“Gosh, you’re so flirty today…” Phichit is blushing, and sets his newly cooked pancake on his plate, setting the pan off to the side and putting some foil over the top of the remaining batter, he’d made way too much.  “Not that I’m complaining, it’s just brand new to me…” He shrugs nonchalantly.

 

Humming, Christophe lets go to allow him movement. “What can I say? I was being so coy before, trying to now show my crush on you~ But…. Then we started dancing~ And we kissed~…. Can I have a real one, mon Petit?”

 

How he asked for permission was adorable, and it made Phichit grin like a little kid with a crush as he turns around and looks up with his hands gently taking the loose tank top by one of the straps. “Chris~ I thought I gave you one already~”

 

Though he tries to be taunting right back, he’s lifted, set on the counter of the island until he’s just an inch or two taller than his Swiss partner.  His eyes were widened at that, forgetting how strong the alpha was, looking up to him with a grin. “I just thought you’d want more~”

 

That tone, that sultry feeling in his voice that was warm and homey.  “… I do.”  He whispers without hesitation, breath catching in his throat as he can feel two hands sliding around against his waist.  He knew Chris was being playful, he knew he was going to taunt him, but it felt incredible to look at the man you’ve longed for, after a long awaited crush, and see he’s trying to seduce you.

 

“WOAH.” Yuuri’s voice cracks the air, causing both parties to whip their heads to the doorway, the newlyweds were red faced, though one has more of a grin than .  “….Good morning, Phichit!”

 

“Ah! Yuuri! Why didn’t you ring the bell??” Phichit climbs off the counter quickly, pulling his bathrobe tight to his chest.

 

“We did! Obviously, you didn’t hear it!”  Victor winks to him, chuckling and looking to his friend. “I’d wondered where you had gone last night, Chris~ Now I see you had… company~”

 

Yuuri elbows him gently. “Victor, be nice.”

 

Christophe doesn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest, he just grins. “Bonjour friends!  Did you want to join us for breakfast?”


	2. 5 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he rubs his eyes and sits against his desk, he hears the pinging of the call coming in on his screen with an unknown anonymous image on it. He clears his throat, presses a button on his keyboard, and looks up to the monitor that hung from his wall, a television that was wide set and curved shows three faces, and a half of one that was peeking over the table of a café restaurant. “Uh….. hello?” Calls the youngest woman. “Is this… Christophe?”

**8 Weeks**

“Leo!” Phichit calls, arms full as he shuffles out towards the van. “I need you to open the doors for me and grab my keys!”

 

The employee rushes out with another wreath of flowers, careful not to crush them in the crook of his arm as he bounds before his friend with the keys. “I swear, Phichit, you’re overdoing this, you know I could totally take over on the deliveries today so you can finish the orders!” he pouts to his boss while he starts loading in the flower stands and ribbons that have been carefully decorated.

 

“No can do!” Phichit raises an eyebrow to him, “I haven’t put you down as a driver on this van, Leo, and I’d rather that remain for a while, you and Ji can work on the orders just fine while I’m gone. I already got the big ones taken care of so you can help customers in between.”

 

His friend sighs, having wished there was a way to convince him otherwise, but he’s gotten close before.  “Well, heads up, your boyfriend’s here.”  He nods to the door as he helps load in the last of the flower packages that were neatly tied down into the bed of the car.

 

Phichit blushes bright, unsure if that was said to taunt him or not. “Leo! Come on, I don’t know what to call us, and Chris has the freedom to date anyone he wants! I don’t want to tie him down.” 

 

“Oh ho ho ho!” Though the man who walked in the door could hear it all, he’s laughing gently and walks over to help. “Oh mon Petit~” He nudges him with an arm as they show off their strength with a lift of the large bed in his arms effortlessly. “As kinky as it sounds to be tied down… It’s a good thing I don’t have any intentions of dating anyone else, isn’t it?”

 

The Thai man knows it’s not a good idea to look over to his employee, because he knows he has the _slyest fucking smile_ right now and he doesn’t want to give the satisfaction of looking to it.  But he himself has a blush on his face that gives away every weakness in the world.  Christophe’s melted him from the inside out with that scorching million-euro grin, the one that has shaken him from the very start of their meet cute.   “Well, I suppose that’s good.” He mumbles out nonchalantly.

 

“You suppose?” He replies with a smirk, kissing his cheek and standing up.  “I come all this way with a surprise lunch picnic blanket and a basket with date plans and all I get is a big, ‘you suppose?’ from my dearest? Oh, my heart is shattered, Chaton!” He sighs with a hand swooned to his forehead. “What shall I do now? Who shall accompany me to the big charity race of yours next month?  I’m distraught!”

 

Rolling his eyes at Christophe, he elbows him gently. “Alright, alright, I’ve got a very dramatic boyfriend.” He admits, blushing still as he closes the sliding door and turns to the other two.  “However, I should get some work done and deliver to those weddings you commissioned me for, and then a funeral, and a graduation party. I’m a bit busy right now but I’ll be back by dinner… Think you can come back around then?”

 

How could he forget? Christophe had summer weddings happening left and right, and his employees were handling most of them, while he had a few planned later on this week.  “Of course I will, love, I’ll be back around then, but perhaps sometime you should take a break! You work too hard~”

 

“I second that.” Leo holds his hand up between them, they’d nearly forgotten he was even there.  “…Sorry!”

 

Phichit laughs and shakes his head. “Fine, fine, I’ll see you tonight then! Leo, don’t forget to have Ji show you the ribbon painting for custom orders. You wanna practice for that, okay?”

 

With a blush, he waves to Chris and climbs into the front seat, clicking on his seatbelt.  “Be safe, Chaton!” He hears out the window. “And get ready for a romantic evening!”

 

_“Romantic evening?”_

That was on his mind the entire time he was delivering orders, to the point where he had to stop himself from blushing and smiling when he was carrying in the funeral arrangements.  Many started to think he knew the deceased himself, and they all offered condolences and praise for doing the projects.  It’s a real good thing he got out of there.

 

The multitude of weddings, though filled with people to the point of overflowing through the venues, were quick and painless as he had set the flowers up on the pews, decorated, and visited the grooms, brides, and nonbinary wedded partners to give them their flowers.  Each romantic setting after the next he knew was Christophe’s work, having designed them all so individually towards each pair of poly group.  He was a talented man…. Then again, how else could he own a business entirely dedicated to this kind of work?

 

A graduation ceremony was next, as he was going directly to the school to set up all the colored flowers of red and gold, already seeing how dedicated this project was going to be.  Looks like he needs to be here a while.

 

 

 

 

Christophe pours himself another cup of coffee from the full pot, walking over to Guang Hong and Leo as they work on their next project, a floral dragon sculpture.  He was impressed equally, how someone had managed to perfectly sculpt chicken wire in a way that the rest was so simple.  “So who on earth would be ordering this then?”

 

“Nobody” Guang Hong says as he pulls out some blue hydrangea, putting it in the mouth as if it were billowing water coming out.  “This is one of Phichit’s art projects is all!”

 

“Art projects?” Even more impressed, he looks down to each detail and raises a brow.  It wasn’t small by any means, and it was….less firey.  “Why does the dragon have blue in it? Shouldn’t it be red for fire?”

 

Leo shrugs, and Guang Hong is about to answer, when the young boy is assaulted with a stream of water straight to the face.  “SONGKRAN!”

 

“PHICHIT, I WASN’T READY.” Squeals his young friend, though he doesn’t seem to wait long for the next stream of water, as he runs for the counter and dives behind it, soon coming up with a water gun pointed at his boss.  Phichit’s water gun was bulky and needed pumping, but he had it ready and aimed at his employee. “Augh! We’ve got a month or so until the Songkran festival! Can’t you wait for once?”

 

With a shrug, Phichit sprayed at him again. “I could! But where’s the fun in that?”  Christophe looks quite surprised, and he holds up his coffee as a signal that he shouldn’t be sprayed with wide hazel eyes. “Oh, calm down, Chris! I wouldn’t spray you unless you celebrated!”

 

Oh, what a relief, he settles down and holds his cup like normal again with his back straight. “What on earth is Songkran?”  He asks.

 

Phichit walks over to the side of his lover, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s a Thai festival, a two-day holiday that I celebrate.  It’s basically a water festival where everyone in a community gathers on a specific street and sprays each other with water and throws balloons and sprays with hoses! On the second day, it’s a family day, and we spray the Buddhist monk in our homes or at local monasteries.”

 

“…. Oh, that’s lovely! I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything.”

 

“Not at all!” He answers. “Ji and Yuuri are the only ones who really celebrate with me, but I think they only do it because I can’t do it by myself.  Did you have plans for dinner?”

 

Christophe blinks as he tries to remember what plans he had. “…. Yes! Yes, I remember now. We’re going on a picnic on the beach! I packed you some of that bread you like, the coconut milk one, and some fruits and pasta salad.”  Phichit smirks, he always found it amusing how different some of the foods seemed when Chris would put them together, trying to mind his allergy.  It always seemed like he was trying so hard to pair things together when it was much simpler than that. 

 

Yet he found it adorable. “Sounds great!”

 

 

The call of the gulls was quiet; the sand was cool against Phichit’s toes as they were dug into the damn grains that were crumbled from the waves where he walked.   Chris carries the picnic blanket behind them while he watches his young Thai lover swing the basket to his side gently, not enough to disturb the food, but enough that he’s a graceful swan among the beautiful waves.  It makes him smile.  “You love the beach~”

 

“Well, Barcelona has a beautiful one! I couldn’t get this back in my town in Thailand, the waters were used more for business stuff, so it’s not exactly safe to be swimming in commercial areas.” Talk of his family again, Chris was getting a hint that it was on his mind more often lately, and he listened in.  “Though there was a watering hole that Yuuri and I found once when we were playing as kids!  We swam in it all day long!”

 

“How precious~ Your home town sounds lovely…”  Phichit nods quietly as they wander over to a usual spot that’s become their favorite date area, just between some rocks and far enough away from the water where the blanket wouldn’t get soaked.  “… So… Tell me about this holiday again. I don’t think I got it the first time I heard about it… Do you usually celebrate it with family?”

 

Christophe sets the blanket down, the basket soon follows on the freshly flattened quilt that’s dirtied with footprints and sand grains from previous trips. 

 

Phichit sits down and crosses his legs. “Well… Usually, I would. But my family is always unavailable or can’t afford to come out, and this time of year is busy for me…graduations, weddings, spring gatherings… they all keep me from being able to be away longer than one day… But Ji usually celebrates with me so I won’t be lonely… And Yuuri if he’s not busy.”

 

That results in a frown, as Christophe pulls out some pasta salad, some coconut bread and cheeses for himself while there were sliced meats for his lover.  Though this moment was meant to be more romantic, it’s soured by the fact that his sweetheart doesn’t get to celebrate with his loved ones.  “So tell me more about your family.”

 

Glancing up as he chews his bite, Phichit gulps and smiles even brighter. “Gosh… You’ve never met a family like mine!” He starts, his tone rising quickly. “I’m the second oldest of three… Only omega in the group…well, so far. I have a little brother who’s only 4, I’d like to meet him for longer than a few hours in the middle of an airport.”

 

He pulls out his phone, opening pictures up and swiping through them, showing a little boy with big round cheeks and bright eyes, thick black hair and little chubby hands.  He’s being held by Phichit and a young woman, who’s stunningly beautiful, with thick eyebrows and handsome chin, her hair tied in a long braid

 

“Your sister is beautiful, like you!” He comments, “What are their names?”

 

“My sister’s name is Dao, and my brother’s name is Kasem.”  Phichit finds himself leaning against the Swiss man’s side, who welcomes him with an arm around his back.  “They’re both really great, and I miss them a lot….I might visit them in the winter when business slows down, hopefully they’re doing alright and aren’t busy.”

 

“You keep yourself so busy, love, even with the big 5k of yours you plan every year, well….. Wait a moment, you said Songkran was in five weeks ish?”

 

What a grin, how sly he looked. “You’ve caught me! I schedule the race for Songkran one day a year to celebrate with friends after!” He giggles, nudging him with an elbow.  “Don’t tell anyone, okay?  It’s…. kind of a way to help me cope through it.  It’s hard being without family for so long.”

 

Christophe needs to help him somehow… and he has the perfect plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Christophe was not his name when he entered this pristine white building, a large office space with art on the walls, logos of sponsors, and a small fountain in the lobby.  When he walked inside with his head held high, blonde curls contrasting to his brown undercut, and hazel eyes the pierce to every familiar image in the room.  He was Mr. Giacometti.

 

One wouldn’t guess by just meeting him how wealthy he was, nor how well his business did that he had begun almost ten years ago, as he dressed in preppy casual unless work called for it.  Today it did, as he wore his best navy suit and charcoal button down shirt and tie, matching black oxford shoes and belt.  He had people to be meeting with who needed to see him as impressive; among those are the members of the Chulanont family, as he had a proposition for them.  It took some help with Yuuri, who had to call Dao and explain the situation to her the night before, and after some international friends to put together a computer call brunch for the family, he was going to propose a meeting for them.

 

“Mr. Giacometti!” Calls his young secretary, who has just been talking with Emil beside his doorway.  “You have a computer call waiting on line one for you, from a Chulanont family? Were you expecting this or should I hang up?”

 

“Thank you, Maria. Patch them through in about one minute, I just need to tidy up.” Stepping into his office, he hangs his jacket on the side of the mirror to show where his vest looks…. “Nah, too casual.”  He slides it back on, somewhat nervous. 

 

After he rubs his eyes and sits against his desk, he hears the pinging of the call coming in on his screen with an unknown anonymous image on it.  He clears his throat, presses a button on his keyboard, and looks up to the monitor that hung from his wall, a television that was wide set and curved shows three faces, and a half of one that was peeking over the table of a café restaurant.  “Uh….. hello?” Calls the youngest woman.  “Is this… Christophe?”

 

“Hello! You must be Dao!”  He smiles.  “That would be me, I am Christophe, but you may call me Chris!  I’m glad you all were open with meeting with me today.” Christophe bows his head to them. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have all this written out like five chapters ahead! But I haven't had time due to the summer semester!


	3. 11 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He barely realizes the words until they’re out, and he stops. “…. Chris?” Phichit looks up, a bright blush on his face. In all this time in the past few months, he’d never thought Christophe would be the first one to say it, in fact, he was sure it would be him stumbling on accidental words. “Did you just say….the L word?”

“Yuuri!” Calls the familiar Thai voice that just entered the bakery in this early morning of six am, he was probably in the back kneading dough for the day’s delectable treats.  It smelled like butter and rising bread, and the display case seemed to already be filled with treats he envied for their beauty, and ached to be able to eat them without his stomach problems.  Yet there was no answer to his call. “Yuuri! Are you ready for our run? Did you fall back asleep? I can run without you!”

 

“C-Coming!” Muffles a voice from upstairs, one that was broken and breathless. “I-I’ll be down in a minute!”   The Japanese baker sounded slightly frantic, and after a moment, he stumbles around upstairs.  The thumping of the ceiling above Phichit’s head makes a run for the direction of the master bathroom. 

 

_“…..Aaaayyyyyy, Yuuuuurriiiii~”_ He thought to himself, hearing a paired voice whine at him for leaving the other pair.  The frantic scrambling heard as he starts coming down the stairs, his shirt backwards, red in the face. “So uh…. You weren’t coming, you were…. _cumming~_ ”

 

“PHICHIT.”

 

His expression is sly, raising a thick eyebrow as he taunts his friend.  “You lose track of time, loverboy? Honeymoon ended like two months ago~”  His friend is blushing all the way down his neck at this point, stammering to try to figure out what to say.  “Think Victor’s going to be able to walk straight when the World Street Marathon starts next week?”

 

“Phichit!” He squeaks again, shyly.  “Can we just go train already?”

 

“Sure thing! Bye Victor!” He calls, getting a tired and happy greeting above through the wooden floorboards.

 

 

The two step outside to the cool bright morning, perfect for running; the florist stretches his back before he and his baker friend start their semi-daily morning session.  World street was just waking up; the most diverse group of friends were each other’s neighbors who all seemed to have a routine in the morning. 

Right now, he could see Seung Gil drinking his coffee on his apartment balcony above the dance studio, and Jean-Jacques was right behind him with arms wrapped to his waist.  Even from below it could be seen how he’s not a morning person. 

As they pass the Cialdini Sports Bar, they see the owner, Celestino on the terrace in his bathrobe staring out onto the street, a whistle around his neck as if he were going to be coaching them… which he began to. “Morning Coach!” Yuuri calls to their familiar friend.

 

“Ciao-Ciao boys!” Raising his coffee mug, he smiles to them.  “Knees high and be sure to hydrate! You’ll need it for when I win the marathon next week!”

 

“Thanks, Ciao-Ciao, be sure not to break a hip!” Phichit shouts as they pass, starting to sprint with the instruction of high-knees; he waves to the neighbor, Minami, riding his bike from the hospital down the road where his family works.  “Morning, Minami! On your way to your shift?”

 

The bike slows down as he smiles to them, more awake than anyone in the neighborhood it seems.  “Hey Phich! Hey Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov!”  He squeaks.  “I’m on my way to Cake-sudon now! Mom and dad say hi!”

 

With a wave, they keep going.  Running down the line, they start to lose track of all the people to say hello to, falling into their own little conversations.  “So… Yuuri, what are you doing tonight? Chris and I are having our movie night and I know you wanted to do a double date sometime!”

 

There’s a huff and a shrug.  “Victor and I are planning on meeting up to watch Yurio and Otabek play at Celestino’s tonight.  You could always join us after your movie!”  Turning down towards the boardwalk, the pair slow their sprint down to power walking to get their heartrates back.  “How’s that going by the way?”

 

“Great!” He answers, his breath is steadier than Yuuri’s and as he strides, he even has to pull his shirt down once or twice, as it was exposing a stripe of his tan abdomen.  “He’s been treating me really nicely, and I’m really thankful for everything he’s been doing lately…”  


“Oh? Like what?”

 

The boardwalk creaks beneath their feet, but the sight of the ocean that hisses at the sand and the sound of the gulls is all they can focus on.  “Well, for example… He knows I can’t afford to do as many fancy things as he likes to do, but he doesn’t make me feel bad about it. He invited me to go to this big banquet a little while back and my suit wasn’t fancy enough so I told him I didn’t want to go get a new one, offered to buy me something and let it go when I said no!”

 

“Aw! Well that’s adorable!  Yuuri beams, his kind heart was warmed with the thought of somehow bringing joy to others, even if it was his special day that had caused it.  “Maybe someday Chris will be planning another World Street wedding~?”

 

Phichit laughs as he hears that. “Hey! You know me, I’ve been ready to settle down with someone for a few years, but the way to get there is to be patient and to get to know the person you love.  You and Victor are soulmates, and I want to find mine.”

 

Yuuri nudges him and gives him a look as they stop to stretch.  “You’re gonna find your way, it just all into place so long as both of you work at it, okay? It’ll be beautiful.  Take your time~ Take it slow!”

 

Phichit smiles, he nudges back playfully and leans down to tie up a loose string on his shoes.  As he’s opening his mouth to answer, an acidic flavor creeps onto his tongue and a wave of sickness makes him stumble, holding onto the bar beside them. “…Phich, are you okay?”

 

How strange, he had this feeling a week ago before he went to bed… and a little bit last night as well, but this was stronger in this swing. “Yeah…Ahem… Sorry.” He clears his throat to get rid of the burning feeling that bubbled in his esophagus.  “I was um…. I think I got a bug or something, I’ve been real nauseated as of late.”

 

“Uh oh, did you have any cheese lately?”

 

“Nah, I’ve been cooking in… I’m kind of tired of taking the pills to ease my stomach so I have been doing mostly rice and veggies lately.”  He hiccups.

 

Yuuri has a concerned look on his face, and he passes him some water. “Well, maybe you should get home and rest, you’re going to need more energy if you’re coming down with anything.”  Phichit nods, usually more eager to continue, but he was feeling more sluggish lately.  With a goodbye, Yuuri continues his run while the florist starts back to his shop in a walk.

 

 

 

Guang Hong and Leo have already opened up, and they’re putting together the orders when their boss walks in, looking tired.  In the midst of that walk, and the sudden feeling of dizzy nausea, Phichit was suddenly exhausted.  He can hear them interact in the other room.

 

“Ahem… So… Ji…. I know you’re better at this bow tying than I am…” Leo begins, a slight hinderance in his voice as he gathers up some purple ribbon to put around the bouquet in his other hand.  “I mean, yours are so pretty and sweet and funny a-I mean. They’re… They’re really pretty and fluffy.”

 

The response could almost be predicted a mile away, it was Guang Hong giggling at that, stuttering at the other party. “Leo, you know I can’t always tie your ribbons, right?”

 

Phichit glances in to them, how the red faced American boy holds the bouquet as if it were meant for him, nearly hiding his rouge cheeks.  “Well…Will you teach me? I hear I’m a pretty quick learner! You told me that!”

 

“That was for learning mandarin, it’s not the same as tying a ribbon… But I mean…” And sweet Guang Hong, how he did that thing where he bites his lip when he doesn’t know how to end a sentence.  “I-I could um… I could show you…”

 

 “Hey lovebirds!” He smiles as he enters. “how are the decorations coming along?”

 

A wall of flowers flies up into the air as Leo, in one instinct or another, chucks the bouquet up to the startling noise of a new person.  Only to see their number one taunting friend, the one who’s been trying to get them together from the very beginning, their boss.  Guang Hong’s voice squeaks at the intrusion. “GREAT. THEY’RE GREAT. THEY’RE REAL PRETTY.”

 

Phichit giggles at that, sitting to untie his running shoes while he playfully taunts the pair. “Well, thank you for doing that while I’ve been on my run, I can take over from here.” The townhouse was bright, and it had buds that were waiting to burst with color at the upcoming race he had organized, this place was going to smell incredible before all that came to.

 

 He stands up quickly with his shoes in hand, but something seems different.  His ears were ringing; his vision was blurry.

 

When did he get on the floor?  There was a feeling of a bright light flashing in his eyes, seeing stars.  “Phichit!” Squeals Guang Hong, who rushes over to the collapsed Thai man, he was dropped on the floor.  He grabs one of the spray bottle to spritz at his face, getting him back to where he needed to be.

 

“Ack! Ji!” Wiping his face with his sleeve, he groans as he sits up, leaning back against the wall; the way his stomach gurgled, as though he had eaten way too much food and his body was punishing him for it.  “That wasn’t necessary.” He mumbles, rubbing his face.

 

Leo frowns as he approaches the two, running a hand through his reddish-brown hair.  “Phichit, you look really pale… do you want to go lay down? Ji and I can deliver the orders and hold down the fort.”

 

Standing up took a bit more effort and a deep breath than was expected, but he is soon upright and crossing his arms. “Nah! I just stumbled! I’m okay!” Ahem. Ahem.  Clearing his throat, he begins to rise slowly, as not to let the blood rush to his head again, the two employees hold their hands up carefully in case he will collapse again.  “I stood up too fast and stumbled.” As he rose to his feet, the nausea seems to bubble in his throat, a putrid taste sizzling on his tongue. “Oh boy….”

 

“Ji, I think we should step back, he looks a little green.” 

 

Before Leo can finish his sentence, their boss runs past them, hurrying towards the employee bathroom with a panic in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Movie in hand, nice comfortable clothes, and a big paper bag filled with carry out food from their favorite diner, Christophe sends his fourth set of kiss face emoji’s since this morning without response.  Phichit must have had a busy day, as it is the weekend after all, and weddings were in high volume for the first spring season; usually he’d respond somehow in between.  He stops before the flower shop, the sign still said ‘open’.  How odd.  The car engine on the side of the house was growling in the parking lot, perhaps he was just getting back from a trip.

 

“Phichit?” He calls, seeing a pair of feet beneath the side door, only to see Leo instead of his boyfriend through the car window where he’s pulling supplies out. He looks up at the voice that echoes in the sunset lit area.  “Oh! Leo! I’m sorry, is…. Wait a second. Is Phichit allowing you to do the deliveries?”

 

The American smiled to greet him, “Evening, Chris!” He turns to the door, holding some boxes. “Yeah, it was my first day on the van deliveries and it went great! I even finished the last gig early and got a tip!”

 

“Oh! Great to hear! There was a big wedding today, oui?”  Holding the door open, he offers some assistance to help him bring things in, yet it seems the van’s empty and those boxes were it.

 

“Thanks! And yes, the orders got there on time, and that’s all that matters!” Leo steps in, where Guang Hong Ji is ringing out a towel in the sink. “Hey, Ji! How is he?”

 

The young Chinese man wipes his forehead and looks up to the pair, smiling. “Hey Leo! Hey…. Chris?” The expression changes and he blinks to him, gears working in his head. “…. Oh, gosh, we forgot to text you!”

 

“Text me about what?” **_Thud._**   Looking up to the ceiling where the noise came from, a groan follows.  “….. Is that…. Phichit?”

 

“Ah! I hope he didn’t fall out of bed again!” Squeaks the youngest employee, who races up the stairs with a clean rag, Chris follows quickly with a hint of concern. “Phichit isn’t feeling well today… He fainted this morning when he came back from his run with Yuuri!”

 

His heart drops, starting to rush up the stairs behind Guang Hong as they go to make sure he’s not fallen,  “Fainted? Is he alright?”

 

They are stopped as they come up to see the Thai man in the upstairs den, who has his arms crossed as he pouts, face flushed and eyes dull. “Calm down, I stumbled! I didn’t faint!” Seems as though he must have been on his way to get a water bottle from the fridge.

 

“BUT.” Interrupts Guang Hong.  “You did fall and then throw up two seconds later! Don’t pretend you’re all healthy after you had to sleep all day and haven’t eaten!”  Peering at him to come off his pedestal, Leo nods approvingly.

 

The silent pouting continues as Chris wraps his arms around him affectionately to kiss his forehead, there’s no fever he can feel against his lips. “Did you want me to make you some soup? Or do you want your veggies and rice from the restaurant?”

 

With a sigh, he rubs his tired eyes.  “I’m sorry, Chris, you shouldn’t have to take care of me, especially when I’m just nauseous…. The rice sounds great.” Phichit turns to look to his employees, somewhat a regret for snapping at them today.  “As for you two…. Tomorrow is Sunday, enjoy your day off.”

 

“Phichit?” Leo frowns. “Are you going to be alright? I can come in tomorrow to-.”

 

“Nope! If I need help, I’ll go to the doctor.” He flails his hands to gesture them out. “Now, Shoo!” I’m going to enjoy something that isn’t canned soup or stale crackers, and you two are going to get on with your lives!”

 

The two employees glance to each other warily, worried for their friend, who was very independent; Chris nods to them, hoping to come off as a sign that their manager is in good hands.  Leo elbow nudges Guang Hong, then the two wish them luck, the Alpha and the Omega sighing as they wave the guests out. “Now, Phichit…” He smiles. “I hope you’re in the mood for a comedy, because I brought two of the worst horror movies of all time~”  As the florist is about to cheer gently, it’s muted by the groan of his stomach that resembled a dying whale, he flushes red in a blush at the unexpected noise. “looks like we need to crack open the rice first~”

 

Phichit smiles and nods, off to get some silverware; he didn’t have to say it wasn’t a hungry grumble, but a strained tummy that was tired of trying to consume food. Soon returning to the livingroom where his Swiss boyfriend started setting up blankets in a comfortable way, as well as pillows from the loft bedroom. “Oh! Are you making a fort?” He asks as he returns from the kitchen.

 

“if that’s what you want to call it, mon petit!” He smiles, “When I’m feeling less like my heavenly self, I find cuddling and blankets are an incredible way to ease the suffering; and good food. You can’t miss with delicious food~” 

 

The omega sighs happily.  “Aaaahhh…Thanks for not babying me, I love Ji so much, but he was a little frantic when I fell today.”

 

Christophe sits on one side of the couch, allowing his lover to climb into his lap and curl up, hugging close in an endearing embrace.  “Don’t worry, Chaton~ I know you can take care of yourself! It’s one of my favorite things about you~” Placing a kiss at his soft hairline, still smelling of the coconut shampoo from a fairly recent shower, which is slightly comforting. Phichit was not sick enough to neglect personal health; it didn’t sate his concerned thoughts of how swiftly the agonizing nausea moved in.  Last night hadn’t seemed like much when his lover texted him about a nauseating heartburn; he hopes it clears soon.

 

 

The second movie has just begun as the pair watch intently, The Blob, arguably a historic movie that was once a terrifying force that startled the world. Today, however, was a new story, and the scariest part of the whole movie was the very pink goop that looked like a bloodied wad of chewing gum.  As Christophe chuckles at the effects, he glances down to Phichit, he wants to see his expression to this mess of a movie.  “Well? Isn’t this just awful?”  He smirks, looking to those grey eyes.

 

He looks distraught somehow.

 

“….Phichit?”

 

The blankets unravel as he hiccups, a blob in himself that’s tangled in a comforter making a run for it towards the bathroom, a shuffle turns into a rushed walk as the blue cushion drops.  He closes the door, which waves a slightly cool breeze to his clammy skin as he drops to his knees on the tile, trying to keep quiet…. It doesn’t work.

 

Chris can hear the noises from where he sat on the couch, quickly pausing the movie as he stares to the door; he felt a strong urge to run over and help, but he can’t move.  The way he wants to rush to call for help or grab a towel is null and void.  “Phichit…. Do you n-“

 

“No!” He calls from behind the door, followed by a few coughs, and some running water.

 

Phichit brushes his teeth twice before the acidic flavor finally fades from his tastebuds, feeling somewhat embarrassed about having to interrupt the movie Chris had been so excited to show him; he slowly opens the door and peeks out.  Christophe was at the door with the folded blanket in his arms; his expression was slightly relieved, but still somewhat concerned. “Better?”

 

The Thai man nods, clearing his throat with a minty hiccup as he looks down to the blanket, pulling it up to wrap in himself.  “I think that good food didn’t sit well…”

 

“Well, my cuddles and blanket for did as much as they could~” Not wanting to baby him, but wanting to protect him from those awful feelings. “Why don’t we watch a less awful movie in bed? We can stretch out and get more comfortable!”

 

Though Phichit doesn’t want this bad day change their weekly routine, laying down sounds great, and he’s too tired to be the independent omega he’s always been.  “Yeah, if you want to.”  He starts picking up the pillows, recruiting the tall man to bring up all the soft plushy cushions up the stairs to the loft bedroom.

 

He’s embarrassed, and he wants to fix it, but there’s no such thing as time travel, especially for throw-up reasons. “Do you want the big pillows or the little pillows?” Chris asks, holding the pile in his arms as the Thai man starts to place them around in a very nest like way.  “…. Ah! Interesting formation~ Good for cuddling~” He knows exactly what to think now. _“I bet he’s close to his heat, he needs to relax, but he’s been stressed lately!”_

 

“That’s the plan!” After setting down under the quilt and curled up in his favorite spot, he’s soon joined by his dear boyfriend, and the laptop on the nightstand is started up with “the King and the Florist” queued up, a favorite for the younger man.

 

Christophe glances over as the florist gets comfortable, he looks tired, overly strained, and still slightly green. “Chaton? You’ll tell me when something is wrong, yes?”

 

“Hm?” Phichit looks up from the pile of blankets. “of course, I just got a stomach bug is all. I’ll probably be better in the morning!”

 

“Good~ I don’t like to play guessing games. I like it straight forward, and if you’re not well, I promise I’ll be here, alright?” He tries to lighten the tone, laying back as he snuggles against him together under the blankets.  “Just let me know when to get out of the line of fire~”

 

“Shut up, Chris.” He giggles as he lays his head onto his lover’s chest, calmed by his touch, and happy to relax to his heartbeat.  He understood the secondary genders had something to do with this sated illness, but it was barely a thought in his mind; he just loved being beside him.

 

 

Christophe’s eyes slowly began to open in the morning light, he can’t remember when he had fallen asleep in the warm cushions his boyfriend has nestled into.  At least… the thought so.  The bed was only half full.  With a grunt, he sists up to look around the colorful room, the only noise being the squeak of the little hamsters in their habitat as they scurry around the rather large cage in the corner.

 

“… Phichit?”  He calls in a less than raised tone, worried there has been another dash to the bathroom; there is no answer in the upstairs area. Chris stands and starts his stiff venture down the stairs with wrinkled clothes, having barely moved most of the night beside his omega.

 

A mumble of conversation is heard in the walls, and as it gets louder, the smell of rice and eggs is rising up.  Peeking into the kitchen, he can see Phichit with a pan and spoon, talking on the phone with a slightly frustrated tone.  _“Oh, thank heavens, he’s looking better than yesterday already, a bit more energy.”_

 

“What’s the point of me setting an appointment three months from now when I’m feeling sick today? And yesterday? And fainting a few times? I fell out of the shower this morning and couldn’t get up!” that panicked Christophe, he could have been there to help if he hadn’t been passed out.  “No, none of the food I’ve eaten has stayed in my stomach! I’ve been throwing up everything! I’m starving!”

 

_”Oh dear, what kind of doctor’s office is this?”_ He’s glad to hear he’s making an appointment for how he’s feeling, but he doesn’t like hearing the possibility of the young man waking up in the night to vomit, or falling out of the shower.  Chris wanted to help. _“Maybe I’ll let him finish his call, then I’ll come see him.”_

 

Looking around, the Swiss man looks to see if anything needs to be picked up or swept… only to find the den is spotless.  _“….Wait a moment, I know we left our dishes in here last night, and… I know some rice got on the floor… Did Phichit clean up this entire place while I’ve been asleep?”_

“Morning!” Phichit calls as he walks in, holding two bowls and wearing his workout clothing, showered and cleaned up as well as the rest of the room seemed to be. “You slept like a rock!”

 

“heh, you’re one to talk~ I barely turned on the laptop last night before you fell asleep! When did you wake up?”  Gladly, he accepts the bowl of rice and eggs, glancing down to the exposed stripe of skin from the tight exercise shirt, the top of his belly button exposed from it despite his tugging downward. _“Maybe he’s getting taller.”_

 

“Six-ish?”  he shrugs, sitting at the table as he crosses his legs in his chair, his stomach now looking more like a bump.  Christophe ignores that, as his lover must be getting abs or something from his excessive workouts.  “I went for a walk instead of a jog, and I made an appointment with my doctor in a few months…. I couldn’t get it sooner. It’s a busy time and they say it might be my heat.”

 

“…Do you want me to call them? Maybe I’ll get you an appointment at my clinic.”

 

Phichit shakes his head, sighing. “Nah, I go to this omega clinic, and honestly they’re great there, but they’re always packed and busy at the same time.” With a shrug, he shovels in some unseasoned rice and egg in his mouth to push past the sickly feeling, get something in his aching tummy.  “Honestly, if it is my heat, I’ll be mad; I’ve never had nausea as a symptom before.”

 

Now would be a good time to ask what he looked up on his phone last night, Christophe gulps some down. “So…. Speaking of heats… I never asked, but… How do you want to do our first heat together?”

 

“…What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I don’t really know what it’s like to be part of that, you’re my first omega relationship and I know everyone is different.  All I know is an alpha scent makes it easier to handle.”

 

Phichit considers how omegas are rarer, though they like to gather for difficult situations like this.  Most times when he’d be with an alpha, he’d at least resisted the urge for knotting and always used protection, but this was with someone he cared about.  “Right… Well… when I go into heat, it’s short unexpected bursts, but they come every few months for a few days.  I’m never too accurate with taking my suppressants, so I like to be very careful by having condoms with me quite often.”

 

“right, yes, that’s smart.”

 

“When a heat comes and I’m riding it out, I hole myself up in my room and try to sleep out, but… I mean, if you have a scarf or something you can spare!”

 

Christophe smiles, stroking his fingers. “Good, you can wear my cardigan during it~ Did you want me around at all?”

 

Oh, that surprised Phichit, he wasn’t sure at this.  “Well… I know you want to take this slow, this whole relationship deal…. Though I do get kind of needy.  So if you want me trying to sleep and hump and cry at the same time, you may need therapy.” He jokes, the alpha smiles to him.

 

“So an average movie night for us~  I can handle that, love~” He gets a balled up napkin to the face at that comment.  “hey! Come on now~ You’re one of the best relationships I’ve ever had~ I should be able to help you…right? We’re in this for the long run~”

 

How heartwarming, he can feel this ball of joy unravel in the pit of his stomach, and he buries his face into the collar of his shirt with arms wrapping around him. This was a safe place, in his lover’s arms.  Just the smell of Chris has calmed his stomach, it was as though his presence alone was the cure for this frustrating stomach bug. “Have I told you that you’re the best

 

“oh, not nearly enough, darling~” He responds, petting the black hair delicately, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms around his younger boyfriend. “You look better than yesterday, but still very tired…. Why don’t I finally use some of that ‘weekend off’ time I always say I’ll do?”

 

“Chris… I don’t want to be a-…”

 

“You’re not a burden, love…. You’re my sweet omega, and I’m your alpha.  It’s what brings me comfort is to give you all my love and…”  The Thai man’s eyes widen, looking up to the Swiss man as he speaks.

 

He barely realizes the words until they’re out, and he stops. “…. Chris?” Phichit looks up, a bright blush on his face.  In all this time in the past few months, he’d never thought Christophe would be the first one to say it, in fact, he was sure it would be him stumbling on accidental words.  “Did you just say….the L word?”

 

“I…..” Christophe clears his throat, wondering what to say next as he tries to keep his cool composure.

 

“You did!!!! Oh, my gosh!!! I-.” He’s interrupted with a press of stubbled lips to his smooth ones, squeaking as his chest feels like it’s overflowing with a hot sensation, sending his heart thumping nearly out of him.  Barely needing to move lips apart, they have melded together, the omega draped against him with the fluttering butterflies Chris has the power to give at a moment’s notice.  When they pull apart, it’s hesitant, breathy, and as though the world had spun all the way around in the time they were encompassed in each other.

 

“….I suppose…. This means it was a good time to say it~ I… I wanted to be patient, I know how important this going slow part is….”  Phichit’s face is pressed into his shirt now, blushing to the point of hot cheeks felt all the way through the fabric. “Oh, now what’s wrong~? Are you hiding from me now?”  A muffle is heard instead of words. “Did I overwhelm you?” Whiiiiiiine….. “Oh~ Mon Petit~ Please let me see your beautiful face!”

 

 “Christophe.”  Phichit sighs, looking up with eyes slightly reddened, chuckling as he does so. “Listen, we’ve known each other for how many years? Flirted for ages, nearly every time we saw each other…. Which is often, our best friends are married now! I mean… I suppressed a lot of feelings for you and tried to muffle them out… It’s alright that you love me… Do you think it’s okay if I say it back?”

 

The sniffle that followed was concerning, his charcoal irises bound by the tears that were welling up in his eyes despite his smiling face, like her were the sun meant to light the earth. “Oh~ Chaton~ You can say it if you wish~ I’m right here~” Christophe isn’t sure he’s ever seen the young man cry, it almost seems unnatural, and it rattles him to think he was the one to cause it regardless if it was happy tears.

 

Pulling the smaller one into his arms, he pets his head again, just wishing to protect him from any more harmless droplets that were cried out. All he could hope for today is to nurture him, take away the bad feelings and show this newly confessed love.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The young Thai man is soon asleep in his pile of pillows; how he could sleep this much recently was less than a comforting thought, yet Chris tries to pus hit off.  It’s taking a bit more effort than the nonchalant man would like to admit, and he keeps looking towards the open door of the bedroom at the top of the half story stairs, even with his laptop pinging quietly with emails about projects.  The distraction didn’t come in the form of noises, or movement, or even by the sprawled out plans that were disheveled on the coffee table, but by a different scent than he was used to, one he hadn’t recognized in the young man before.

 

The omega had a very unique scent to himself, like oranges and spices one would put into tea, less sweet than any omega Chris had known, and even bolder in his pride about it.  Yet the way he was now smelled like honey to the spices, a lot of honey, enough to make someone’s teeth hurt.  Perhaps this was how he was during heat, though it was unlike any time he’s ever seen him over the years, pre or post heat was just a stronger smell of citrus.

 

Thoughts would have to wait as Chris’ phone began to buzz on his stack of papers beside his venue book; he clears his throat and answers it.  “Bonjour, this is Mr. Giacometti.”

 

“Oh, **finally**! Someone knows how to answer their phone!” Says a familiar voice,  the Thai woman Chris had befriended over the past few weeks, as he was dating her younger brother.

 

“Dao!” He smiles a little, keeping his voice low. “What can I do for you?” Standing up, he sweeps into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the resting omega.

 

The tone Dao had was slightly frustrated and a little worried.  “I’ve been trying to call Phichit all morning! He’s never not picked up before, especially knowing Songkran is coming up, he and I always talk about this stuff and-“

 

“Dao.” He stops her before she starts to ramble further, she luckily takes that as a moment to silence down. “I’m going to stop you there, Phichit has been asleep on and off since last night, he’s not feeling well…. I’m actually a little worried about him.”

 

“…Is he alright?”

 

“Yes, he made a doctor’s appointment; but they have him scheduled in like a month or so.  He’s got a headache, nausea, and he’s been sleeping on and off for the past two days.  I just sent him to get more rest, and he’s passed out right now.

 

A protective grunt from the med student on the other line reminds Christophe how hard it must be to part the alpha sister and omega brother.  “If you want, I can have him call you when he’s up, he was telling me last night in the middle of our movie how much he missed you and your banana pancakes.  Says he’s never wanted them more in his life!”

 

“Let him rest… I suppose it’s good he has an appetite, maybe you should make them for him and see if it settles his stomach; they’re packed with loads of vitamins and such.  Maybe he’s sick and needs more iron or something.”

 

“I’ll make some when he wakes up. Though I suppose he’ll beg for you to make them next week for the fundraiser. Is everyone excited?”

 

Her worried sigh lightens slightly at that, and he can sense she’s looking over something like her suitcase or her calender. “Yes, Kasem is already packed and everything.  But it looks like he’s trying to pack all his toys, I’m going to go help him. Let Phichit rest as much as possible, and hopefully he’ll be better by the time we get there!” He laughs, and shakes his head, which in turn rescues her frustration with a bubbly laughter despite her tone of worry. “I’ll see you at the airport this Friday, alright?”

 

“Okay, I’ll text you if he wakes up soon, bye now!”

 

Hanging up, Chris returns to the livingroom to work on the next wedding, although he remains as distracted as before to that honey sweet scent. Maybe he shouldn’t be here if Phichit is going into heat, they hadn’t tested the waters with the way instinct goes, and it may be a little risky.  Yet he doesn’t want to have him suffer all by himself.


	4. 12 Weeks: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit could have showered and napped in the time it was taking to get into this doctor’s office, having at least convinced Christophe not to take him to an emergency room, but to go to the Omega Clinic nearby it. Instead, his rest consisted of being against Christophe; the waiting room was quiet, a rare instance between the Swiss and Thai as the two of them nervously squeeze hands, gazing to the glass walls where patients and medical staff passed. It felt like the patients didn’t even get to sit down before they were called in, yet Phichit remained in his seat with a hand draped over his queasy abdomen. It was strangely comforting to be doing so, yet this could all be the world’s worst bout of indigestion, and he could be making a bigger deal about it than necessary.

 

**Week 12**

There was no heat.  Phichit’s stomach eased up on the angry growling and refusal of anything that wasn’t some form of plain rice or peanut butter on toast, soon he could eat without worry…. At least that’s what he told Chris.  Christophe didn’t believe him obviously, and wanted him to stick with the toast for a while longer, as the two days he spent with him were often disturbed with the need of pacing and fresh air.   The Swiss man would have stayed longer, but work asked for him to be a few hours away, where was getting his second biggest commission of the year (next to the Katsuki Nikiforov wedding).  It would be enough to pay for his office building for two or three years to come.

 

Despite the funds, it ached to be away from the Thai man, sneaking calls every few hours to see how Phichit was feeling.  Strangely, he wondered if his heat was even coming, he gave some sweaters for nesting, and would consider sending suggestive photos; maybe it would help him get out of that spot? Curse these alpha senses, they made it so difficult to part; Chris would excuse himself away when he was available to ask if he needed something.

 

 

 

 

**“It’s the fourth annual ‘Flowers for Fighters’ 5k down here on the main boulevard in Barcelona, and it looks like a new record for participants, as the street is crowded!”** Says a newscaster over a microphone that echoes through the streets. **“As many know, this marathon is a fundraiser for fighting poverty in the area, 90% of the proceeds go to shelters, clinics, and rehabilitation for the homeless and low income families and remaining goes to advertisement.”**

**“Now, Catarina, who was it who began this whole deal?”**

**“Local business owner, Phichit Chulanont, who provides all the flowers given out to participants, and those joining us can buy them at the finish line for support!  Though he’s the same one who came up with it and has been organizing it for four years, the whole World St. division has organized it with him by offering charity boxes in each store, restaurant and theater!”**

Phichit was glad to hear the announcements call for the runners to get ready as he’s stretching his legs with Yuuri on one side of him, and his tall boyfriend on the other.  “Phichit, are you sure you’re going to be alright running this?” The Alpha asks in his leggings and ready to stroll.  “We can do a light jog or we can walk.”

 

“Chris! Sweetie, I’m fine! I haven’t had stomach troubles since Wednesday!” He groans, a pout sitting on his cheeks. “I’ve avoided work all week so I could rest enough for today, and babying me is only going to frustrate the both of us.”  Standing up straight was the same sight as it has been, the stripe of skin exposed on his stomach, that mysterious bump making his athletic shirts shorten.  “if it’s any issue, I’ll stop on the trail!”

 

Yuuri gently nudges him. “Phich, I think he means you should avoid your sprints, which I think is a good idea after our jog made you feel last Saturday.”

 

Between a few people he cares about so much, he adjusts his number on his chest. “Okay, okay, I’ll jog, I’ll be good.”

 

Neither one of them believe him, for very good reason: He’s stubborn.  But maybe it’ll be different this time, he looks very aware of his condition.

 

**“Racers! To the starting line!”**

 

Hearing their call, the three join the large crowd that gathers to the front of the starting flags; it warms Phichit to see so many participants.

 

**“On your mark.”**

 

Phichit lowers down to the starting position, crunched down with fingers touching the ground, already too warm for his own comfort on this April day.  Hopefully his oatmeal and toast this morning will stay down and give him the needed strength today.

 

**“Get Set.”**

 

Raising his hips, he looks up between the people around him, they look excited, everyone has so much energy except for him.  In fact, all this energy feels like he shouldn’t be here, like he needs to be in his nest, urgently.  _“I can’t do that, I have to be here to support the cause.”_

 

**“Go!”**

 

Picking himself up, he begins his jog, already tired, and five kilometers left to go.

 

Christophe has always been a slow runner, as he was more of a stretching yoga kind of person.  He could do a full split while working, and has done so before.  He liked watching the scenery of the lovely town aglow with charity boxes and people cheering them on.  The fundraiser was always a highlight in town, flowers passed around everywhere, people giving what they can do to help the needy, and advertisements that promote generosity.

 

Although he was barely paying attention to it all this year, as he was focused on the Thai man who was running ahead of him, a quarter of a mile and still going as they were almost done.  His sense was telling him to scoop the man up and not let go, he wanted him safe, and the smell of concern mixed with the honey sweetness he still hasn’t been used to was barely mute.

 

Phichit was still on his way, not out of breath as badly as he had expected for not running a whole week, just enough that he couldn’t wait for a water bottle at the finish line ribbons that were in sight.  He has a spurt of energy that comes with the motivation to get there, to be among the ones to bust it.

 

 

 

Dao, Arisara, Gan, and Kasem, the remaining members of the Chulanont family stand by the finish line, smiles on their faces as they gather up their water balloons, small water guns, and even allow some kids alongside them join in.  “Mom, Dad, I know you want to be the first ones he sees, but you’d better believe my balloon’s gonna be the first!”

 

“Nuh uh!” The little four year old whines beside her. “I wanna hit him first!”

 

“Kids, you can both hit your brother, but you have to keep quiet! He’s coming this way!”  Gan smiles, peeking over the line to see if their son has seen them quite yet, he’s by far absolutely filled with the bubbly feeling of having his family together again.  The parents were both squeezed together in a flight in delight of the thought of bringing everyone together for what was essentially the Thai New Year.  “Phichit!” He calls.

 

Dao steps out to aim her water gun at him…. But…. She hesitates, he looks absolutely green.

 

 

Phichit’s panting, not paying much attention to his name being called, as it was probably someone looking to get a photo with him, he had to focus on getting to the finish line.  Yet as he bolts for it, a sprint he had promised not to make, he knew it was a bad idea.  The sinister nausea he has battled this week was back the moment he sees the crowd of cheering contributors.  His feet begin to slow down, and he hears more familiar voices, though another point takes his focus. _“Oh god, I’m going to throw up again…”_

 

Yuuri jogs up beside him at the sight of the stumble, the Japanese man nearly as worried as the alpha still a distance back, though he’s quickly gaining speed to catch up with the pair.  “Phich! Phich, are you okay?”

 

“I-I can’t…”

 

“What?” Before Phichit can even answer, he books it past the finish line and to the nearest trash can, heaving over it with a choked back sob and face red.

 

Christophe gasps at the urgent rush, and he bolts over, his senses burning with the need to help his lover, Yuuri is already there with a hand on his back as the trembling man unleashes.  It takes a moment before he drops down to his knees, panting and shaking trying to grab at the towel on his side to wipe his mouth.  Quickly, Chris stops at Dao, grabbing her water gun and spraying it onto his towel, dropping beside his lover to put it on the back of his neck.  “We’re here, Chaton…. We’re right here.”

 

“Phichit!”  His mother races over, helping him clean himself up as she gives away the whole surprise. Just wanting to make sure her first son is taken care of right now, the rest of the family soon joining. “Are you okay? Christophe told us you were sick, do you need to go to the hospital?”

 

“M-Mom? Dad?..... Oh my gosh…. Kasem? DAO!” Phichit clears his burning throat, still very dizzy as he looks around to them, wanting to say more before he groans again, putting a hand to his mouth at the warning of another heave, scrambling up to his feet to lean over the trash again.

 

The oldest Alpha among them stands up, “Okay, everyone. We need to take him to a medic, a doctor, someone.  I-“

 

“Chris…” His voice carries as he lifts his head from the trash bin, he’s about to protest when his mouth is wiped with the wet towel and then tossed away.  He’s scooped off his feet, face against the alpha’s chest as he’s carried back onto the path.

 

The nursing student, the sister, the younger alpha, she walks beside them with a frown. “Ooohh boy, yeah he does… Phichit, you look like hell! We came all this way and not a moment too soon, you need to take care of yourself!  Christophe, should we meet you at the nearest hospital?”

 

“I don’t need to go to the hospital…” Phichit grumbles, then groans at the pain in his throat from the raw acid in his stomach. 

 

“Phichit, you’re going. You aren’t waiting three months for an appointment just for this to do this to you. You’re malnourished, you’re tired, you’re nauseous. You’re going.”  Christophe states firmly, looking down to him with that alpha tone he keeps to himself and hasn’t used before on him, eyes stern as he walks him down to the car.  “Dao, we’re going to a clinic, I’m not sure how big the waiting room is, but..”

 

He’s interrupted by the eldest Thai woman, who shakes her hand. “No! It’s alright. Phichit needs to rest, there’s something we can do for him, is to make sure he’s got a place to heal when he’s done.  As much as I’d like to go, we can’t do much good there waiting for results. We’re going to go to your apartment, and we’re going to continue with Songkran! We’ll get the feast ready and when you’re healthy, you’ll have us waiting!”

 

Gan frowns, wanting to protest to his wife.  “Ari, our son! He’s ill! What are we going to do?”

 

Dao picks up the littlest brother, looking between them all and answering for Mrs. Chulanont.  “We’re going to make sure he is ready to rest when he comes home… Christophe, will you update us as often as you can?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Phichit quiets down, putting his hands to his face with an exhausted motion; as he usually had good control of his omega ways, the Alpha tone gripped him, and he knew there was no getting out of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Phichit could have showered and napped in the time it was taking to get into this doctor’s office, having at least convinced Christophe not to take him to an emergency room, but to go to the Omega Clinic nearby it.  Instead, his rest consisted of being against Christophe; the waiting room was quiet, a rare instance between the Swiss and Thai as the two of them nervously squeeze hands, gazing to the glass walls where patients and medical staff passed.  It felt like the patients didn’t even get to sit down before they were called in, yet Phichit remained in his seat with a hand draped over his queasy abdomen.  It was strangely comforting to be doing so, yet this could all be the world’s worst bout of indigestion, and he could be making a bigger deal about it than necessary.

 

“…. Christophe?”

 

The wedding planner snaps back into reality when he’s called for, squeezing his omega’s hand tighter. “I’m right here, mon petit.”

 

“What if this is really small and I made a big deal out of nothing?”  Phichit’s voice never sounds this vulnerable, he’s always so joyful and rambunctious, it was less than comforting.

 

Christophe kisses at his knuckles, wanting to put all the joy back into his lover’s tone, to bring sunshine out of the stormy clouds.  If he could help in any moment, now would be it, as he turns gently in his seat.  “If this is really small, then I’m going to be the happiest alpha in the entire world, because this has honestly worried me to no end.”

 

Phichit looks up to him as he talks, comforted by the sound of his voice and the softness in his eyes that show his concern.  He cares more than his nonchalant personality lets on, who else would be camping at his flower shop trying to plan a million wedding receptions just to be there for on call cuddling? “You.” Phichit begins, pointing his finger against his strong stubble covered chin. “You are incredible and I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“There is no need, Chaton…”

 

“Yes!!!! Yes, there is!  You… You flew my family out for Songkran, which is so important to us, you brought my family together after four long years of not seeing them.”  Christophe shrugs at that, blushing slightly as he hears the genuine joy in his boyfriend’s face. “You make me feel wonderful even when my stomach is doing cartwheels!”

 

The door to the waiting room opens as he says so, and he’s called with a familiar Baker’s face entering. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first cartwheel you’ve done, Phichit.”  Yuuri was carrying a bag and seems to have showered while he was gone, as his hair was wet.  “I brought a few things for you guys!”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit smiles, comforted by another omega’s presence as he rushes over to hug him, though the squeeze brings back a nauseated feeling in his throat. “Ugh… be careful on hugging me too hard.”

 

Yuuri frowns. “Yuck…. Sorry.”  Sitting down, he pulls out some things for Phichit.

 

Christophe’s arm wraps around his sweetheart, hand on his side and his abdomen, wondering if that will help ease anything…. It feels very nice for both.  They’ve started to relax a little easier. “Is Victor parking?”

 

“Yeah, he’ll be in soon to keep you company when Phichit goes in.” The baker, on the other side of his best friend pulls out some clean clothes for Christophe, even matching a belt to his nice leather shoes.  “Victor told me you’d prefer to dress nice for this.  There’s an alpha lounge with a shower if you need to take it.”

 

“…Wait…… what are you talking about?”

The glance he receives between them curiously is enough explanation that one of them hasn’t been here before.  “Oh, Chris. This is an omega clinic.  Alpha guests are only allowed in certain wards to be safe for anyone who may be in heat, so there’s a mini spa next door that’s here for them.”

 

“Are you serious? I’m not allowed in to hold Phichit’s hand? ….. Because there’s no way it’s fair that while he’s suffering and in agony, I’m going to be getting a damn pedicure next door to lift the ‘inconvenience’ , if anything, he needs to be pampered.”

 

Phichit sighs and kisses his cheek.  “It’s okay, Chris…. I can shower off when I get home.  It’ll be a while anyway, why don’t you head back there and relax for a while and I will wait for my regular physician.”

 

Christophe frowns, realizing he has no reason to be angry, he is here for his boyfriend, his omega, who is scared and ill.  He can wait. “I’m sorry, Chaton…. I’ll be patient and you be the patient…. I shouldn’t be upset, I’ll be out here for when you get out.”

 

 

The calmer words make Phichit smile, and he leans his head on the older man’s shoulder for a split second as his name is called out at the front desk.  “Oh… guess that’s my stop!”  he says nervously, standing with his water bottle, Yuuri rising with him.  “Um…. If I take too long, feel free to go home, I’ll hitch a ride with Yuuri if so.”

 

Christophe hopes he won’t be called away for an emergency wedding planner call, but there was always the possibility.  He nods, standing with them to leave him with a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll text you if I get pulled away.” 

 

Victor nods to his husband and their neighbor as he enters, watching them leave into the big double doors, giving a warm heart shaped grin to Christophe.  “Chris!”

 

“Victor, I wondered when I would see you; I’m so used to you being the one to tell me when something is happening, not when I’m facing it.”

 

“Alas, the gossip queen has faults too, Chris!”  He sits down beside him with a specialty coffee straight from the Cake-Sudon café, holding a paired cup out to him.  “How are you doing?”

 

Christophe shrugs, gladly accepting the coffee and taking a quick sip, smacking his lips and leaning back to relax.  “I’m just worried.”

 

“The same! But from what Yuuri tells me about this clinic, he’s in good hands while we wait… Have you ever been to one of these before?”  Christophe shakes his head.  “The initial checkout they’ll give him is about a half hour, you’ll want to relax and shower a bit in that Alpha lounge~  Come with me. I enjoy it there.”

 

Oh, joy.

 

 

 

 

“And last one, deep breath in…” Dr. Mahashra says in a usual calming voice as she holds the round end of her stethoscope to Phichit’s back.  “And slowly back out.”  He obliges happily, holding onto yuuri’s sleeve tightly for comfort as he exhales, looking over to his usual physician.  “Very good, your lungs sound fine, so no cold.  Your blood pressure was slightly high when we checked, but then again, you did just run a marathon! Tell me again, your symptoms are dizziness….?”

 

Phichit clears his throat, thinking back.  “Uh… I’ve been dizzy for a week, I get nauseous way too often, and that started a little before that…. It comes in waves. Oh! And I’ve been really sleepy.”

 

“And! He’s smelling sweeter!” Yuuri adds in, getting a confused look from his friend. “Well, you may not be able to smell it, but both Chris and I can for sure!”

 

Dr. Mahashra raises an eyebrow and smiles gently. “Oh? This wouldn’t happen to be the Chris you told me about during your physical six months ago….and the six months before that…. And before that?”

 

Phichit’s nerves are lifted gently with the playful tone, she was one person he was comfortable talking with when it came to life without people pulling the omega card.  Talking with her in the past proved to be therapeutic.  “Um… Heh… no more pining from my end. We started dating about three… almost four months ago!”

 

The sly smirk on her face is wide, eyes going down to her clipboard. “oh boy! I’m so glad to hear that! I hope for many more months and years with you two!” He bows his head gratefully as he blushes. “now for the fun questions, Phichit.  Is it safe to assume you’re sexually active?”

 

“Yes.” He shrugs gently. “We’ve… well, we got together at Yuuri’s wedding and woke up with each other.”  He explains.

 

“Oh, I understand.” She nods and writes it in her tablet of paper. “And since then?”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, around once a week…ish? We’re not exactly rabbits.”

 

Scribbling once more, humming as she takes notes, she glances over her patient gently.  “And forms of contraception?”

 

Fiddling his fingers, he answers while looking nervously around the room.  “Condoms and my heat suppressants… and since I know you’re already going to ask about that, my last one was in November.”

 

“Quite a long time for your usual cycle. Lay down for me, will you?” He nods, sitting back on the tall gurney, legs hanging off the end. Dr. Mahashra puts on a fresh pair of gloves and walks beside him, her hands gently pressing on parts of his abdomen.  When they meet his bump, she frowns slightly. “… Phichit, you have a swell right here, have you noticed it at all? Does it feel uncomfortable?”

 

The Thai man lifts his head to look down where her hands touch, the firm bump was rather curious, and it was not the first time he had noticed it.  “I’ve seen it, doesn’t feel uncomfortable, but…. I figured it was all the carbs I have been eating for my nausea.”

 

She looks slightly concerned, and she pulls her hands up, going to the sink to wash up after the gloves are tossed in the bin.  “Alright, from what it sounds like, this may be a digestive issue, maybe something swelled in your intestines… I want to be sure, so we’re going to take you to get an ultrasound and that should show us something.”

 

Yuuri frowns at that. “Is…. Is this bad? Is Phichit going to be alright?”

 

“We’ll find out, come on, please follow me!”

 

Phichit pulls his shirt down to cover himself, suddenly very quiet as the doctor pokes her head out the door, calling a nurse over with some paperwork.  “Mr. Chulanont? Mr. Katsuki?  If you’ll come with me?  We’ll get you a wheelchair as a precaution.”

 

Wait, was this that bad? Did he need that wheelchair? Phichit ran a marathon this morning, he could have been driving and had an incident, what if he was alone? What if on the path he had tumbled down somewhere and nobody was around? Everything that ran through his head was thoughts of ‘what if’ and ‘why did I do this?’; all of which stung at him.  With sudden careful steps, he walks to the wheelchair that rolls in and takes a seat.

 

Going down these halls in a wheelchair was terrifying, he felt weak and small; all he wanted was to be in bed at home, with something hearty to eat and a book.  He wanted to be curled up in one of Christophe’s shirts and watching a movie; hell, anywhere but in this wheelchair.

 

“Hey.” Yuuri squeezes his hand as they stop at the elevator, soon to step in.  “This is just to check, Phich… You’re going to be fine! I’m right here with you this whole time, I won’t leave you unless you ask me to!”

 

“I know… I’m… I’m just nervous is all.”

 

“Hey, that’s my job, Phichit! You’re the positive one between you and me.”  The elevator doors open and they glide off to turn the second door on the right with Dr. Mahashra.  “So come on, let me hear something positive.”

 

Phichit gulps, standing up from the chair when gestured to the reclining chair that awaits him next to the machine. “…. Well…. I’ll be getting rid of this nausea soon, and then I can start eating my favorite noodles again”  That makes Yuuri smile, which he mirrors with a settled thought. “And I can get back to work! I miss my flowers…”

 

Dr. Mahashra laughs. “Not so scary when your best friend is here with you, right?  Please sit back, Phichit, lift your shirt up to your ribcage.”

 

He follows instruction, laying back in the chair and pulling his athletic shirt up enough for the physician to work with.  “This will all be fine… I have to stay calm…”

 

“Good.” Yuuri smiles.  “Let’s see what we have on our hands then.”

 

It was the expected cold feeling that the jelly would be against his abdomen, yet it still made him shudder at the wand that swiped at the bulge he can’t stop staring at.  His doctor adjusting her glasses as she turns the machine on, with the motion.

 

The right effects would happen, he would have an obstruction, and he would go in for surgery. That must be what happens.  Yet the thought of being cut open scares the hell out of him, even if it was being here now with the intention of being better soon.  How was he to react to what this was?

 

Fright was always an issue when it came to doctor’s offices, even as a small child.  It was part of the reason why he hadn’t been here before now, why he never fought when an appointment was three months away and he needed it now.  When he was told to go to the doctor’s over and over again, he was pinged with guilt that he didn’t want to go deep down.  He thought about how he didn’t want to know that something horrible was happening to his body, that he would need to be in bedrest and stabbed with needles, and marked with markers where he was supposed to be cut into.

 

_Sh-wub, Sh-wub, Sh-wub, Sh-wub, Sh-wub, Sh-wub, Sh-wub_

The thumping fills the room, and the trio immediately looks to each other in confusion at first…. The doctor’s eyebrows raise and she realizes such a familiar sound and peers at the screen.  “…. Dr… Mahashra?” Phichit gulps.  “Is…. Is that me?”

 

The surprise that rises on her face when she looks back to him is changed as she switches back to her professional tone.  “Uh… well, yes and no.” She answers.  “…. Phichit, it appears as though you’re pregnant.”

 

“He’s what?!” Yuuri exclaims, loud enough for the both of them.

 

The florist stares at the doctor, grey eyes wide, breath catching in his throat, that nauseous feeling threatening the back of his tongue once more. “…. Check again.”

 

She turns the screen to her patient, he needed no more proof.

 

Right there at the bottom of the monitor, a shape was undeniable enough to convince him.  There was a baby, and that sound was a heartbeat.    Phichit was overwhelmed with the sight of it, especially as she starts to print off the image for him to look at closer, as he looks like he’s about to press his face against the screen.  “I’d estimate between ten and twelve weeks, just starting to look like a fetus.”  Her hand holds out the photo, and he still looks shocked, like he’s about to break into tears.  “Do you need a minute?”

 

Yuuri stands up.  “… Uh…. I think he does, would you at all mind?” He whispers as his young friend stares into the picture with his breath held.  The physician gives him a towel to clean his stomach off with, nodding as he shuts everything down and stands to leave the room.   The baker looks down to Phichit, who clutches the picture with one hand, and wipes his stomach using the towel with another.  “…. Now Phich…”

 

“I’m pregnant…. And I ran a marathon this morning…. What if I hurt him? …. Or her?”

 

“Phichit, takes a deep breath…” Yuuri wraps an arm around his shoulder.  “You heard the heartbeat yourself, you’re in shock is all…”

 

“I’m going to be sick again…” Phichit’s face is pale as he heaves over the nearest trash can right beside him, retching from the nerves and what he assumes is his child showing how much they already hate him.  A hand gently rubs his back as he leans over it, eyes red with tears.  “Yuuri! How did this happen?! I’ve been so careful; I haven’t had a heat in over seven months! At…. At least.... I don’t think I have!”

 

The Japanese man strides to the sink to wet down a paper towel, returning to bring Phichit to sit up, gently washing his face.  “Regardless of how careful you were, it’s happened… and whatever you decide to do, we’re all supportive of you two.”

 

Those words stung.  “…. Oh, god…. How am I going to tell Chris?”  The realization cracked in his voice, a fear Yuuri had only seen in Phichit’s weakest moments, the only solution right now is to comfort his fellow omega.  “I mean… He’s not ready for this! We both want to take it slow!”  His voice is muffled against the shirt of his friend.

 

Yuuri rocks him back and forth, nuzzling into the nape of his neck delicately. “Phichit, we have to do what we did in the hallway… tell me the positives…” He shushes to the thick black hair as he pets it.  “You’ve always wanted to have a family, and you now know you _can_ get pregnant, and if you decide to terminate this…. Well, you have an understanding for when you _are_ ready.” Phichit listens, and though he’s always been a firm believer in pro-choice, the thought of abortion almost made him even more scared.  It must have shown, as his hug grew tighter.  “Chris will be here for you, and if he’s not, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

With a deep breath and a halfhearted smile, Phichit starts whipping his eyes. “I…. I suppose I’ve been ready to settle down for a while; I just didn’t think it would be so….. much different than what I wanted…. I mean…. Don’t get me wrong. I…. I thought I’d have a kid by now but… What if….”  He sighs, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know what to think or do…”

 

“At least you’re not having eight at once.”  The glare he received threw him back a little, sitting up straight.

 

“Yuuri, don’t scare me like that.” He’s sent into a fit of laughter, one that soon the Thai man chuckles with, setting his head against him.  There was terror, absolutely.

 

 

 

Christophe was pacing, on a phonecall with Dao, his nerves aren’t as steel as they could be in thi stress, his voice stays casual and professional throughout it. “No, it’s only been about an hour and a half since they went in… I don’t know when he’ll be out, but believe me when I say he’s going to want you guys there when he gets home.

 

“I swear, I’ve never seen him faint before.” Dao sighs on the other line. “I know he’ll want to see us, but will it be good for him? What if he needs more rest? What if he needs something besides the soup mom’s making?”  She sounds about as protective as an alpha can be.  “He has to be malnourished if that’s how his body is handling his food, he needs something.”

 

There was a good description of that sentence, oh right, **_crushing._**   He’s worried now that whatever illness has taken over his love may have brought some difficulties from not eating, that’s why he must have collapsed. What if that did damage to his stomach? Had he overexerted himself from all the throwing up?  “Ahem… Did you guys let yourselves into the shop? Or did Guang Hong let you in?”

 

“Yeah, Guang Hong unlocked it for us, we’re cooking and cleaning and mom’s soup recipe is going to drain any and all of that ick from Phichit, it’s always worked!”

 

Christophe almost warns them against Phichit’s allergy, just in case, but he stops himself knowing they probably understand his eating habits better than he ever will.  He’s so concerned, he just wants to help somehow, though the waiting is killing him.

 

 

 

Before picking up his bag, he stares at the giant folder he was handed and instructed through; lists of books to look into, a card for the next appointment at the 20-week mark, pamphlets about what male omega pregnancies should expect, foods to avoid, and a prescription to help offset the nausea stapled on the front.  Looks like he’s going to need to eat something with it when he gets home, he’s too eager for it.  Some food doesn’t sound terrible right now, considering he’s thrown up everything from the past twenty four hours into some trash can in the finish line ribbon’s trash can.

 

Looking over at the list of foods he can eat, seems as though he’ll have to cut back on his seafood to once per week, and caffeine at a maximum of once per day.  Adding his dairy allergy to that, and the foods his baby will allow is a shorter list than this.  “…. So… You’re not a bloodthirsty disease… You’re a baby.” He mumbles, looking at the barely-there bump that can only be seen in shirts like he has on now. “Wow… I wonder if you can hear me yet…”

 

Setting his hand on his stomach is almost like an instant sensation of adoration and comfort, the feeling made him smile.  Phichit takes a deep breath and soaks it in. “This is…. good, everything’s going to be just fine, you and me, we can do this.”

 

Staring down at his own abdomen sounded silly, though Phichit can’t help it; there’s **a baby** in there, and he was going to be a **parent**.  Everything almost feels surreal, like he was going to be waking up any moment now, still passed out on the trail of the marathon, or maybe waking up from surgery from the real problem in his gut, or maybe asleep in the waiting room.

 

Gasp.  _“Oh Shit.”_ Christophe is still waiting out there, and he played a part in Phichit’s current situation, a very big part.  How is he going to tell him? Does Chris even want kids someday? They had that ‘take it slow’ approach these past three or four months that made them quite happy; saying those plans were disrupted was an understatement.

 

What if Christophe wanted no part in this? Phichit wanted to be with someone when he was going to be starting the next branch on his family tree, it was all part of his plan where he would be married, bonded, with a big shop and a backyard and his alpha as happy as himself….

 

Terminating this was not an option, he wanted this child more than he ever knew he could want something, and he’d only just found out about it less than an hour before. Perhaps he was being led by his motherly senses, by the burning love an omega has for their pups, then again, he’s been this way since he was a kid.  This leads him to the final thought on the matter, there’s only one solution.

 

_“If Chris doesn’t want to do this…. I’ll… I’ll give him the option to leave me.”_


	5. 12 Weeks: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m… I’m giving you the option to leave.” The hazel eyes can’t even blink, and Phichit keeps that eye contact away, as it may break the dam and send teardrops falling. “If you don’t want to have any part in this, I can raise the baby by myself. I don’t want your life thrown out of proportions because you don’t want kids, or because we did something reckless like this.”

Christophe is pacing still. His hazel eyes, normally the calmest pair in the room, look strained and worried as if he hadn’t slept in days, as if he hadn’t eaten or drank anything… yet it was all worry. “Chris.” Victor glances up from the magazine sitting in his hands, usually he was able to talk to Christophe, yet today is more difficult. An alpha wants to be with his omega. “You’re going to literally be able to register two marathons today based on how much you’ve paced in that corner alone. Sit, you can’t do anything right now.”

“Are they even going to tell us if they admit him?”

“Of course they will! This clinic is very good about that, however, you’re going to feel all this pacing tomorrow in your thighs if you don’t relax for a moment or two. How’s Phichit going to react when he sees you’re so worked up?”

Well, that was no question at all. “He’s…. Going to tell me I shouldn’t have worried.”

A knowing nod nearly reflects the silver hairs on the other Alpha’s head. “Exactly~” Setting the magazine down, he stands up and walks over to the Swiss man, setting two firm and sturdy hands to his shoulders to hold him in place. “Look at me.” Chris glances up with hesitance, just too uneasy. “… Phichit is in good hands, and it’s a good sign that Yuuri is still with him right now. If it was anything too serious, they would have sent my sweet little one out here so they could work, and so far they haven’t even hesitated at him being there.”

That was a good point, and some of it did ease Christophe’s nerves. “I…. Yes, you’re right. You know this clinic better than I…. I suppose that’s why I’m uneasy. I want to be holding him, protecting him…..”

“You’re an alpha~ Just means your senses are working~.”

Welp, Victor wasn’t known for his words, more for his elegance to deliver them, even if they were a giant cluster of worrisome conversation pieces. With a sigh, his shoulders fall into those Russian palms as he shakes his blonde curls with a swish of his head. “I’m tired, but I…..” Looking up over his friend’s shoulders, the Swiss man notices the small window of the door, which has a distant Phichit and Yuuri standing before a woman. “… Victor, I think he’s on his way out!”

Victor lets go, letting the wedding planner zoom over to the doors to peer in. “Does he look better?”

Christophe can barely hear, barely listens, but only for a moment as his brain intakes the information; there was Phichit, his sweet omega, who’s standing up on his own, nodding to the mute doctor who is frankly hard to lipread. He wishes he were a fly on the wall. “I think he looks alright.” Eyes trailing down a little, he notices Phichit’s hand against his bump. “…. I think he might be a little bit sick still, unfortunately.” Is he bloated still? I thought they would fix that…. Stepping away, he notices how they get closer to the door and in turn, they swing open with the entrance of new people into the waiting room.

“And the medication should reduce the nausea and assure a healthy process!” Dr. Mahashra stops as she notices the tall blonde man looking between them nervously, she suspects this is the one that Phichit needs to speak with, and becomes very vague. “Any who… err... You all have a grand evening! Do not overdo it Mr. Chulanont, take those pills with a meal and if they bug you, let me know! We’ll see you in five weeks!”

“Thanks, Dr. Mahashra.” He nods, tired from this entire ordeal. Turning his head to see his alpha, nearly dancing in his own steps for the eager feeling of holding him once more; he barely has time to greet him before a hug surrounds him in a relieved huff. “… Chris! H-Hey!”

With a muffle against his shirt, the response was, “I was worried someone would have to admit you, I’m so happy to see you’re getting your medicine and all, and you’ll be going home, yes? I’m going to take care until you’re better, I promise….” He strokes his back, letting go as he looks up to the surprised woman. “Ah! Also, thank you, Doctor, for taking care of my omega.”

The genuine gratuity to the professional handling her patient is well taken, as she nearly glows with pride that she was able to do so. “It was my pleasure, good night everyone, you’re free to go.”

Victor smiles and wraps an arm around Yuuri, kissing his cheek with a relief that everyone is so healthy, though his tone taunts. “Oh dear, I thought it was finally going to start to get interesting~” Phichit rolls his eyes. “So what happened? What’s the matter?”

The waiting room is quiet, and Yuuri clears his throat before it’s too quiet for too long. “Er… Vitya, honey, we should leave them be, Phich is very tired and needs to go home and rest.”

It wasn’t a lie, Phichit’s eyes are dark with grey rings around them that announce his lack of energy, holding the big folder with him as if it were a pillow to comfort him. “I am… I’ll talk about it after I take care of myself, I promise, Victor.” His voice says, heavy with a very real weariness.

“Come on.” Christophe pulls up the bag they had brought, swinging it over his shoulder and then returning to wrap an arm around his little florist. “I’ll take you home, your family is waiting for you with some soup.”

Gasp. “Soup sounds so good….” He smiles a little, the growl in his stomach felt a little less nauseated at the thought of what soup they’re brewing in his home. “Um… although… Chris, before we drive, I really want to talk to you.” He mumbles.  
“Oh? …. Uh… Of course.”

The married couple look at each other and then start out the doors, Yuuri being the one to lead them. “We’ll see you guys later! Let us know if you need anything!”

 

Those footsteps were lost in the distance. Christophe raises an eyebrow, but walks quietly out with hi. Out of that tone, he dissected two emotions that concerned him the most: Fear of something, and sadness of something bigger. The doctor had seemed so cheerful when she said her goodbye, had he assumed the procedures needed were done and Phichit would be healthy soon….. then again, she did say she wanted to follow up with him in a few weeks. “Is…. Is Phichit sicker than we thought?”

He’s been pale, smelling off from his usual omega scent, unable to keep any food down, and exhausted beyond reason… oh lord… something must be wrong. The distress in Phichit radiates, even able to be felt as he sits in the car and closes the door… he must want this to be private. This is worse than he thought. 

Christophe rounds the car to the driver’s side, mind racing, head spinning, senses screaming as they try to put together signs, maybe if he figured it out one or two seconds before he was told it wouldn’t be so bad. The alpha in him wants to assure comfort, make everything better, no matter what the cost… but every inch of him feels needles of fear pierce into the thoughts of what is coming up in this talk . There’s a reason Yuuri ushered Victor away, why Phichit wants to talk before he starts driving, why he can’t do it with his family around right now…. He wants Chris to know first.

Deep breath. Chris climbs into his side, turning the key to get the air conditioning on in the hot car, giving it a moment as the patient beside him looks exhausted and in relief of some cool air upon his clammy skin. He reaches over a free hand to take onto the Thai man’s, deep in thought. “Chris….” He begins, voice sounding feeble, eyes in a fragile gaze. “I um…. I just….”

“Before you go on…” Chris squeezes his fingers. “I really need to say this… I know we just started saying ‘I love you’ like last week, but… something in my gut tells me you’re scared and that you need as much love and care as you can get right now… and I am here. I’m going to give you every bit of myself, the whole way through whatever this is… I won’t leave your side…”

Phichit’s eyes grow wide as he hears Chris express this support, and his terror aches in his chest worse than before…. He’s afraid these words will be taken back, that Chris will stop loving him, that he’s ruined the wedding planner’s life. As nausea builds up in his gut, he takes his hand back to grab the folder, pulling out a few sheets of paper, slowly passing the sonogram and details of this…. Their baby.

A confused expression crosses the Swiss man’s face as he pulls the three sheets apart, looking down… heart stopping on the wavy black lines in the shape of a very baby-like form. He opens his mouth as he’s going to say something, until the Thai man interrupts. “I’m pregnant.”

 

 

“This is real….” Christophe stares at this picture, as if one minute longer would help him process it better, though he had not taken his eyes off it for about ten minutes, the pregnant party having been silent mostly except for answering short questions or asking him if he’s alright. It started with Chris’ face in his hands, then stepping out of the car and pacing, then some hands clutched together as the two stare at each other in the shock. He’s calmed down at least, but he cannot believe his eyes still; that this blurry peanut shaped thing was a child, his child…. Their child. “… And you’re keeping it.”

“Yup.” Phichit looks down to his fiddling hands, both close to his bump as he tries to piece together what to say next. It seems more logical to be straightforward, but it’s hard when one is exhausted and nauseated, hot and scared, and absolutely drained of everything emotional. …. It’s been a big day for Phichit.

Christophe seemed to be the one doing the talking, luckily. “… How far along?”

Phichit points at the sheet with the details as he answers. “Ten… maybe twelve weeks, about three-ish months.” His fingers stroke against his tight shirt at his abdomen. “Chris…. I…. augh…” Hard to believe they had only been dating for so long, it’s felt longer and busier, as if the wedding itself wasn’t the starting point in their romance. “I just… I wanna….” Pulling his gaze up from the ultrasound, Chris hears the seriousness in the florist’s voice that rears its head again. It only makes his nerves freeze up. “… We wanted to take it slow… we planned it, and things didn’t work out the way we wanted… now I just… I want to let you know you have options.”

Just as confused as before, his gaze expresses that as he leans forward to try to get eye contact again. “….Options, Phichit?”

“I’m… I’m giving you the option to leave.” The hazel eyes can’t even blink, and Phichit keeps that eye contact away, as it may break the dam and send teardrops falling. “If you don’t want to have any part in this, I can raise the baby by myself. I don’t want your life thrown out of proportions because you don’t want kids, or because we did something reckless like this.”

The car grows silent, both in anxiety and contemplation as both are planning futures in their heads; Chris’ feels like the hamster wheel in his had suddenly stopped working. “To leave him? Leave my boyfriend because he’s pregnant?” It’s almost unfathomable, despite the fact that Chris wasn’t even sure he wanted kids someday.

Everything he’s ever been taught was conflicting; Phichit could certainly handle anything he put his mind to, and if someone ever asked for proof they would just have to spend a day with him. Imagine how he would be as a single parent? He would be so proud, he would take care of that baby with skill and elegance unlike any single parent out there. Always there for every PTA meeting, being able to master working with a baby carrier on his chest while he passes out flowers and-….. no.

Phichit may be able to handle difficult situations, but this is pregnancy, and one of the hardest things for a body to go through. He was going to be big, of course, and that would take up a lot of energy due to the leg pains and back pains that would eventually come along. Pregnant people had weight lifting restrictions as well, and knowing how stubborn the Thai man was, he would try to lift things to prove he could do it.

What would happen when he felt too sore to get out of bed? What would happen if there’s an emergency in the night and he somehow can’t make it to his phone? What would happen with his first contraction? He’d have nobody to hold his hand, he would only have his own employees if something was going on in the day, and if he had his phone on him, to call Yuuri or Victor in the middle of the night for a ride to the hospital.

He would be terrified. He would be unsafe. Chris had the option to avoid this until he was ready, the option of freedom where he could continue his life as he had been living it. But he didn’t want what he intended anymore.

“Phichit…. I-I can’t let you do this alone.” Setting the papers down, his strong hand scoops up the other, looking him in the eye. “This…. This is something we both did, and to let all the work be on the other is unfair and… my god, Phichit, we’re going to be parents to a beautiful baby, and you can count on me to be there for it all.”

As he returns his gaze, eyes teared up and grip shaking, Phichit gulps. “A-Are you sure?”

“You don’t need to ask me twice, Chaton…” He leans over, kissing his lips. “And we’ll be the proudest papas on World Street. We’ll get you something to eat and let you have a good night’s sleep and then we can talk about it, oui?” Starting the car, Christophe can sense a new tone in the closed in space, almost relieved that the sunshine of a person has returned.

Phichit’s smile couldn’t express the relief and joy that filled him with excitement, his alpha was so kind and sweet, so determined to make this work with him. Everything is going to be fine… right?

The pair, fresh in love, were about to start a family.

 

 

Dao stares out the window of the apartment, waiting for Christophe’s red car to pull into the parking lot beside the townhouse, worried about her little brother. She had pelted water balloons at him and watched him crash to the ground, needing to be carried in his lover’s arms… she had expected a wet hug, not to see him heave into the nearest trash can. 

He even smelled different, and she was concerned by the fact this must have been going on for longer than a week, the poor thing must be so hungry and tired. The smell of ginger and lemon steeped through the walls, however, and this thick stew her mother loved to make was bound to make sure he was full and happy. Garlic and mushroom floats in the broth, shredded chicken and lamb on a plate nearby, bread to go with everything, and company to take care of him.

Though she had expected to come home and find the place in need of some tender loving care, it was spotless and even rearranged from what she’d seen on previous facetime calls. 

The slowing red car that pulls into the lot causes a chain reaction in everyone, first starting in how she calls from the windowseat in his loft bedroom. “HE’S HERE!” Dao can hear the scrambling downstairs to get together, as if it were the last time they would get to see each other. She slides down the stair rail to join her short father, tall mother, and antsy four-year-old brother.

Unlocking the door, Christophe is the first to enter, carrying two bags and an arm around Phichit, who has a folder clutched to his chest; the smell of soup makes his face lighten immediately, it was the smell of home. “….Mom! Dad!” Setting the file down on the side table, he rushes right into their arms.

“My little Chuchu…” His father sighs, hugging him and petting his head, his mother joining in by kissing at his forehead and leaving lipstick marks.   
In between smooch marks, Arisara, his sweet mother, feels for a forehead temperature. “What did the doctors say? Are you alright? You should sit down and eat.”

Oh dear, Christophe smirks at the additional nickname he will have to use, turning to set the bags down by the door as Phichit gives him a warning glance. “I’m fine, mom. I’ll tell you guys about it as soon as I shower up, I need to get into something comfortable really bad…” He pulls away gently. “I ran a marathon this morning, remember?”

“Oh, we know, little brother.” Dao rubs her knuckles on his head, getting him to duck away from her and step back with a smirk. “We can smell you from outside, go take a shower, we will serve dinner. Okay?”

Before Phichit can even say hello, a small pair of arms wrap around his hips in a tight hug. “Phichit! Look how big I got! Look! Look! Look!”

“Ah! Kasem! You’re so tall!” He plays, picking up the little kid and hugging him. “You’re going to be taller than Chris by next month I bet!” The young one giggles at that, burying himself in another hug as his little legs kick. “And so strong too! Someone must be eating all their veggies!”

Though the tallest alpha in the room should be seeing this as good practice with kids and a heartwarming sight for family, it’s his first protective instinct kicking in. What if Kasem is too heavy for the pregnant omega to be lifting? “Kasem!” He clears his throat. “So this must be the coolest little brother ever, according to Phichit! You should come help us in the kitchen!” He walks over, scooping him up from Phichit’s hold. “Do you want to go pick out what color plates you’ll use for dinner?”

“Yuh huh!” The little boy squeaks, Kasem is so happy to be there, he was like a puppy who couldn’t focus on just one exciting person, place, or thing. Chris nods to Phichit who slinks away to go get a shower in, a much needed relaxing quiet by himself. “Mr. Chris, can we eat yet?”

They begin to giggle at that. “Just a few more minutes, okay? And you can just call me Chris!” He looks up to the others. “Why don’t you all relax? I’ll start on the dishes until he’s out of the shower, oui?.... Er…. Yes?”

“Nonsense.” Gan states, the father of the three younger Chulanonts pats his dear youngest son’s head. “We’ll help clean with you, you’ve already shown us all this kindness out of your love for our Phichit, let us at least help you….” Chris is about to protest when he realizes he’s not done. “You literally flew us out here to see our son for a few days on your own budget and you have been taking care of him and you have been making sure he’s comfortable… we’ll either do the dishes or we’ll help you. Sit or let us.” He pats his shoulder next.

Though sitting sounds wonderful right now, he gulps and smiles. He lets them usher him in and over to the sink, all talking about miniscule things; how Phichit used to have hamster printed plates, Dao and his troublemaking days in Bangkok, Kasem’s loose tooth. 

How open they all were to just jump right into the domestic talk and activities, falling into a routine of Dao scraping, Arisara rinsing, Chris scrubbing, and Gan drying with his youngest. They weren’t drilling him with questions, being overly protective of their omega relative, or even bothering to ask the whole ‘what are your intentions’ bit as previous parents had. “Phichit was right… This family is the sweetest family I’ve ever met.”

All that was left were the serving plates and the dishwasher had plenty of room since the pots and pans had been taken care of. Just in time for a clean Phichit to come in, wearing his leggings and a tank top and wrap, looking to cover a bump now noticeable now that Chris knew about the news. “Oh gosh, guys! You didn’t have to do the dishes! I could have cleaned up!”

“Oh, Phichit, you’re being so silly.” Dao rolls her eyes.

“No! You’re my guests and I’ve already been such a lazy host!”

Drying his hands, Chris picks up Kasem, who attaches onto him with a giggle, like a baby koala bear that clutches to his shirt. “Isn’t your big brother silly? He’s pretending he wasn’t sick this morning!” Walking over, Kasem even pokes his brother’s face giggling.

“Chris…” He chuckles, and pokes Kasem’s cheek right back; The swiss man kisses his forehead and reaches a free hand down to squeeze his hand. Phichit takes a deep breath, adjusting his attitude; he should let people help him, and that squeeze helps him at least understand his family is just trying to help him. He shouldn’t shame them when they’re here just for the weekend. “But thank you everyone… Can we eat? I’m supposed to have a meal with my medication.”

Christophe smiles, glad he was able to get the message across without having to shame him. “Of course, Chaton. We’re all ready for you.” An arm wrapped around his shorter boyfriend, and the other carrying a cheerful little four-year-old nearly bouncing off him. Dao smirks at the doting man, knowing something is up…. Phichit never lets people dote upon him.

 

Oh, Phichit hasn’t forgotten the feeling his mother’s cooking gave him, he could soak it in forever; that warmth of home that came with the recipe could break him into tears of joy. It had been so long since he’s used this dinner table for a wholesome meal like this, surrounded by happy people rather than paper work and floral sculpture designs and a quick place to get breakfast everywhere.

And among those people whom he loved was Christophe, who’s been welcomed in like a neighbor amongst strangers; the way his parents spoke to him was out of more than just respect, it was like family. His sister even tested the waters with throwing a flat piece of bread at him, the older gentleman passes it to Kasem beside him, having insisted being beside Chris in the beginning of the meal. There wasn’t a person in the world Phichit wanted to see here instead of Chris, that smile that beams warms him as much as the soup.

Chris was told over an hour ago that he was going to be a father, something Phichit was sure would drive him away, and he was given the option to leave and never look back, yet the feeling of his pale fingers entwined with the dark ones beneath the table proves his thoughts wrong. It made him want to cry. 

“Phichit, you’ve been so quiet, are you too tired for company?” Arisara asks across the table, reaching over to pat his hand.

“Hm?” He looks up from his empty dish, eyes a little red, he clears his throat and wipes them with a thumb. “Ah! Yes! I’m sorry, I just um…. I kind of have a lot on my mind is all.”

Dao notices how he rubs his eyes and leans over as well. “Phich, what’s wrong?”

Christophe kisses his cheek to comfort him, hoping to ease those wet eyes despite the joy behind them. He wonders if tears will happen more often in the upcoming months, or if he’ll be a more emotionally stable omega in this pregnancy. 

He takes a deep breath, thinking of how he should say it, as he knows he wants to tell them tonight. Maybe he should show them the sonogram like he did for Christophe. Instead, he looks over to his alpha, almost telepathically, he can see what he wants to say. 

“… So…. I really wanted to… talk to you guys about what my doctor told me today… Because I think you should really know.” His tone sounds more serious, it quiets the six people down who suddenly remember the events of this morning. “And before I say anything, I want to assure you that everything will be fine, and Chris and I are going to do everything in our power to be happy and healthy through this and….” He can see the anticipation is literally killing his sister across the table, who’s starting to get red in the face. “Well….. I’m pregnant.”

Glancing up to his alpha, he notices a grin, proud of the statement, and he melts all over again.

Dao squeals, making everyone jump at the table. “PHICHIT! I thought you were dying! No wonder you’re letting him take care of you! I knew you two were being sneaky about something! Son of a- OH MY GOSH, I’VE GOT BOOKS FOR YOU THEN. I’m going to mail you so many motherhood books from my class!”

Looking over to his parents, Phichit is just in time to see his father and mother both in tears, clutching each other’s hands while Arisara squeals. “MY CHUCHU…..” Everyone starts rambling and congratulating, slipping back into Thai language, each standing up and rushing over to hug them both together. Chris is very surprised when his face is pinched by many hands in excitement.

Phichit chuckles, Christophe shakes his head to release it from the joined laughter and giggles. “Yeah…. I found out only about two hours ago, and we’ve yet to talk about any plans but….. we knew we wanted to tell you… It’s why we took so long to get home.”

Kasem jumps from his seat. “Phichit! Phichit! I’m gonna get you a bear! A big fluffy one!” 

“Okay! Okay! Yeah, we’ll have to get you guys out here for that as well!” He chuckles, squeezing onto his sweetheart’s hand lovingly. This was going to be a big adventure.

 

Settling into bed that night felt like it would never come, and the moment the taxi door closes, it was like a chorus of ‘goodbye’ as they climbed into their car, waving in the windows, rolling down the road towards their hotel, Phichit already misses them. “Call me when you’re coming over tomorrow! I love you!” He calls.

Astounding, the air was already so quiet where the two stand before the mantle of the storefront, the swiss man wraps his arms around his lover. He sighs loudly and rubs his forehead into the back of the omega’s head. “You’re the calmest member of your family; how on earth does a high energy bunch like this exist?”

“I told you, you’ve never met a family like mine!”

“Obviously not!” He responds, taking his phone out. “Now I know this is less exciting than the rest of our day has been, but I’m worried about you going to get some rest and getting some energy after a big busy day like today….” 

Phichit realizes how busy the talking has really been, and nods gently. “yeah, why don’t we head upstairs and get to bed? Unless you want to go home?” He suggested, knowing that it must be a tough day on his end as well. 

“Oh, pish-posh.” He huffs, rolling his eyes and leading him inside. “I’m going to come inside with you and hold you so close, because I thought you were going to be staying in a hospital bed tonight instead of your own.” He kisses Phichit’s cheek, rubbing his hand through his hair playfully as they walk upstairs.   
Phichit was glad that was his answer, though he knew he wouldn’t be in a hospital bed tonight, he wasn’t that sick. “See? I told you I’m alright. Everything turned out fine… and now we have this new journey to go on and it’s going to be scary but…”

“It will be incredible, Phichit…” Chris opens the door for him, looking to pamper him and take care of him. Walking with him over to the bed, he was thinking of some questions that lingered in his head, and now that the pressure of making it with the family was gone, he remembered the ache of panic. Fatherhood shouldn’t feel like panic, should it? So far, that’s about 70% of what he felt, the rest was… a flutter of excitement and growing, the thought of what he or she would look like, the name ideas, the thrill…. It almost made it worth the fear. 

He tugs off his shirt as Phichit sets his wrap aside, laying back on the bed with a sigh. He looked actually exhausted, like he could fall asleep on top of the blankets without ever moving from the spot where he was. Chris could never understand how the boy could ever fall asleep as he does, where he was always able to fall asleep without blankets or pillows or even standing up if he tries. He’ll have to make sure he gets tucked in. 

“Now hear me out and let me know if this is going to be too much and too soon….” Chris starts, which makes Phichit open his eyes again and look up, getting his attention. “I know talking to the neighborhood about this is going to be one giant gossiping mess, and one person’s going to be upset that we told another person first.”

“Ugh… I didn’t think of that….”

“So… Did you say Songkran on day two is a big feast and celebration?” Chris puts on his comfortable shorts for bed, walking over and watching as his lover nods. “Well… Tomorrow is Sunday, everyone closes after four anyway, why don’t we host an impromptu party and announce it to everyone at once?”

Laying his back on his pillows, Phichit shrugs, considering how that would be a great end to the Thai new year and how simple it would be rather than having to go through each person in town in a short time frame. “… You know, that would make sure nobody’s upset. The whole thing would let my family meet World street community and in the end, we all get to party!” His hands settle down to the bump at his hipbones, now that he knew the news, it was really noticeable to his hands.

“Perfecto! We’ll cook tomorrow with your family!” The bed dips as Christophe climbs into bed, pulling the omega’s hands up to place a kiss at his loose shirt. “Phich….” His voice muffles slightly in t he shirt. “I don’t suppose I could….see your tummy, could I?”

Phichit thought the kisses melted him plenty, but the way he seemed excited, eager, curious… it happened all over again in a flutter. “Oh! …. Oh, yes! Of course!” With a blush, he pulls the shirt up, just above where the bulge began, looking down to it himself in somewhat disbelief that this is happening. Christophe gazes to him a moment, even in just three months into this, he expected something bigger, yet it makes perfect sense where he is now. Fingers gently stroke at it, stubble kisses placed around his belly button, and the swiss smiles.

“Hey there, little pup…” His voice coos, which makes his heart soar to be able to say. “I hope you’re comfortable; unfortunately, there’s not a thermostat in there.” The Thai man snickers at that, rolling his eyes. “But I’m going to make sure you’re very cozy, you and your sweet mother.” Hazel eyes look up to the omega lovingly. “Because I have an awful habit of falling in love very fast, especially with cute things, and you’re on the list.” 

Sniffling, the florist chuckles, wiping his eyes again. “And what if our kid isn’t cute?”

“Nonsense, if we’re the parents, mon petit is bound to be adorable.”

 

 

Victor sighs impatiently as he waits for his husband to finish the cake for the party going on at the flower shop next door, tapping his foot as his arms cross. “Good guests show up early.” He comments, watching how he glazes the top of some cake with coconut frosting, whipped specially for the evening.

“Good guests follow instructions, the invite said to come by at five and it’s only half past four.” Those chocolate brown eyes never lift off the large treat, a content expression on his face while he places the cake, layered with raspberry, into a container for the short trip. “Plus, everyone seems to be gathering in here anyway.”

It was true, Seung gil and Jean-Jacques were enjoying lattes in the reading nook while holding hands, sharing a newspaper as they both read about the day’s news. Minami was doing homework with the help of his fellow college students, Guang Hong and Leo, both of which were holding up flash cards for him to study on his summer class papers. A crotchety voice from Yakov, an old man who owns the local theater, is accompanied by Celestino who both discuss the average business in the neighborhood, and how their employees work ethics are so much better than the other’s. Figures. Mila was at the musician’s table where Otabek and Yuri were looking through wedding magazines and growling over everything the redhead joked about.

“Well….” Victor began again. “You can’t blame me for being so curious, you won’t tell me about anything that happened yesterday, even for the things I was there for!” The sleuth husband, roaring with a need to gossip was so eager. “Yuuuuurrriiiiii….” He whines. “What happened to death do us part?”

“Vitya, you’re not going to die if I don’t tell you gossip.”

“I MIGHT.” 

Rolling his eyes again, chuckling, the baker puts the decorating tools in a bucket, and heads back to the washer to load everything up, leaving the Russian to pout. As he leaves, he calls loud enough to hear, “If you can survive the suspense of yesterday, you’ll survive today!”

“Oy, Victor!” Calls the grumbling blonde in the booth. “The pervert’s going to talk to you eventually, can you calm the fuck down?” 

Emil laughs at that, “You would think Chris would be glad to talk about it, but he hasn’t even told me anything, and I’m his assistant! I literally have ironed his socks before.” Shrugging at that, Mickey leans back against him as he speaks. “I’m guessing it’s a merger with Phichit’s business, considering he buys all his decorations for weddings from there. But he hasn’t brought it up because we’ll want to be in on it!”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Oh, now come on, if it had anything to do with work, us bitching about it wouldn’t change Giacometti’s mind at all.” She tucks her hair behind her ear and looks over to Georgi, poking his nose as he reads a book. “If anything, he’s got something a little more sentimental, what do you think, Georgi Porgi?”

Looking up to his friends, he seems to have been paying attention all along. “Hm? Oh. Of course it’s sentimental. Honestly, with all the worry about a sick Phichit lately, he’s probably worn down to the bone and needs to relax.” Though he has a knowing look on his face.   
“Let me guess, you read his aura.” Yuri grumbles.

“Yours is sour.” Georgi snaps back, turning a page. 

Looking up, Guang Hong sighs. “Well, maybe they just needed something happy after the whole week of stress! I feel like I haven’t seen either one of them more than ten minutes this week. Afterall, who wants to be sick in the new year?”

Jean-Jacques, still curled up with his dear Seung Gil, looks up from his paper. “… New year?” Seems to be a universal look around the café, he’s not the only one who is confused.

“Yes! The Thai New Year! It was yesterday and Phichit didn’t get to celebrate. I’m sure this has to be a way for him to kickstart recovery and get back into the swing of things.”

Leo gets a look of realization as Guang Hong speaks, patting ath is arm. “And!!!” Oh how excited he looks, “He must have been scared while he was in the hospital and wants to see everyone he cares about!”

Sara squeaks, hands squishing at her own cheeks. “Oh, that’s so sweet! Phichit cares about us all so much!”

Minami gasps, looking up from his health code textbook, eyes twinkling. “Guys!” He squeaks, despite being twenty and in college, he still seems so childlike. “What if they’re getting married?!” A collective gasp fills the bakery quickly. “Think about it! Didn’t Chris fly his family out for the weekend? What if he asked for their blessing?”

Mila claps her hands together. “And tonight is an announcement of the engagement! Oh gosh, Sara, we should have bought some gifts! Georgi, have you got anything gift worthy on you?”

“Uh…” Patting his pockets, Georgi pulls out some little rocks on chains. “Uhh… I kind of need these for something.”

“Fucking witch doctor hippie, our friend is getting engaged and you didn’t even get them a gift.” Yuri snorts at Georgi, throwing a wad of paper his way.

“You flatter us~” Says a Swiss accent at the front door, they must have been too busy to hear the bell as Christophe crosses his arms. “Vitya, you’re rubbing off on our neighbors, apparently I’m engaged and I didn’t even know it~”

The silver haired Russian beams to his friend, like a dog about to jump on a guest for ringing the doorbell. “Chris! There you are, can we come over yet?”

“Eh? Oh, give us another ten minutes, I’m just coming to pick up the cake we ordered earlier.” He nods to Yuuri as he walks out from the back with the container he was sealing before, humming as he passes it over. “Oh! Right on time! I was worried the impromptu order would make your job arder”

Yuuri bows his head. “Psh, the bakery is open, Phichit even paid for it before he ordered it last night over the phone, you guys gave us plenty of time. I promise!”

Despite outnumbering the two, the group feels a little left out of this situation, and they each begin to gather their whispers down to a minimum. Christophe picks up the container, bows his head to them, and greets everyone with a nod. “See you all in about ten minutes or so!”

 

Phichit sighs nervously, as exciting as everything was, he was thinking about how to tell the group who had made this place home…. Why? Who knows, maybe it was hormones. Carrying a bowl of bread out, the only thing his family would let him lift, he takes it over to the tables of food that sit in the greenhouse, where he’s emptied it specifically for dining in case of rain. He had helped his parents cook since they got here this morning and it shows by the volume of delicious smelling food that piled there. Barely making much time to relax, his stomach being calmed down by the new medicine was a blessing, as he couldn’t handle planning this whole shindig while laid up. “Little brother, why don’t you go change?” Dao asks as she comes up beside him. “You’ll be the only one not dressed up for your party.”

Little Kasem even seems to have some flair in his clothes as he runs by them both, bound to get grass stains on his orange pants and red shirt. “Oh, right… I guess flour and fish aren’t a great combo to clothes, huh?”

“You look nervous… come on, take a deep breath! This is a wonderful day!” She sets the food down and turns to him, smiling. “You’re going to be a kick ass mom!”

“DAO. LANGUAGE.” Phichit has to giggle as he hears his father’s voice from the shop’s back door.

With the help of a deep breath, he runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for just a moment. “To be completely honest… I really just want to be in my pajamas; as much of an improvement I feel from the meds, I really just want to lay down and cuddle up and-….” She gives him a smirk, one he recognizes as she’s been doing it all morning when he’d do little tidbits of things around the house. “…. Do I want to ask?”

Dao pats his cheek playfully, nearly beaming. “You want to be in your nest! When omegas learn about their pregnancy, all you want to do is get comfortable, prepare, and tend to your nest.” What a smart sister he had, and sometimes the answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He was very proud of his current nest, what if he wanted to change it up? It was in his den, a nice clean space that he’d organized just right over the past few weeks…. Wait. “Yeah, you realize it now, right?”

It made more sense than he’d like to admit, as he was excited for the party, but he has the urge to sleep for the next few days in the pile of folded blankets that nearly seemed just like a pile in the corner. Perhaps a minute or two in his alpha’s arms would help him feel easier about telling the neighborhood about this. They wouldn’t be anything more than happy for the couple, yet his nerves have gained a voice that tell him about every possibility; is this what Yuuri feels like all the time? “Well… I suppose I should go get dressed; Chris should be back with the cake soon.”

 

The gate is open, the townhouse’s back yard not the biggest, but certainly the most beautiful with stone pathways and lanterns hanging between the posts around the florist’s personal garden areas, chairs and blankets scattered for picnic areas. As the group of people walk through the fence, they are met with the usual Chulanont party aesthetic, where garden parties are filled with music and celebration and flowers.

Victor can’t help but smile bright at the sight of it all. “Wow! Amazing!” He states. “I have to say, with you two together, you must be the neighbor’s best party planners~”

Phichit walks out from the back door of the shop, in colorful red pants and a loose white shirt to keep comfortable as he walks over to Chris who greets them. “Hey guys! Happy New Year! Swasdi pi him!”

Guang Hong runs over, almost throwing his arms around him in relief, was stopped by his own feet as they skid to a stop, the rest of them rush over as he squeaks. “Phichit! We were so worried about you, how do you feel?”

Laughing, he holds his hands up. “Just fine! But I have been talking about it for the last twenty-four hours, I really don’t want to talk about it now… I’d rather enjoy myself now and we’ll talk later if I remember. Come in! Eat! Relax!” 

Chris wraps an arm around him, placing his hand at his side, fingers brushing against that little hint of a bump to help calm him down. “Happy New Year!” He repeats, “Hope you guys are hungry, we’ve been cooking all day.”

Victor glances at the two, not trusting those happy faces. There are no engagement rings. Pouting, he’d hoped it could be seen at first glance, and he rubs his chin in wonder; whatever his best friend was hiding must be important enough that the gossiper of World St. was not to be informed. Then again, it included Phichit, who’s been so weakly, even now as he greets them, looks very exhausted still. Chris was being a good alpha, being an even better person, he couldn’t just pout because he had to learn with everyone else.

“…. Hey Leo!” Victor calls, “Get the music started! I think we’ve got some dancing to do!”

 

The street may have been silent, but the flowershop was hopping; music, dancing, laughter, stories, even now as they gather around the firepit, all sourced between friends. Jean and Seung were the first to start dancing, and the music Leo had been working on lately as a side hobby hadn’t shut off for the entire party, as everyone was having too much fun listening. He’d been swaying with Guang Hong for the past twenty minutes, the rest of them staying quiet so the blushing two boys could have some peace. You can bet your ass Phichit has had his phone out to record the whole thing.

Georgi sits down beside Phichit in the patio chairs, watching the many people across the yard, legs cross. “Phichit, no dancing for you?” The Russian asks, passing him a water bottle; he’s the first who hasn’t offered a cocktail or champagne the whole night.

Gratefully he takes it, “Nah, my nausea is still lingering a bit, I’m too tired to go through another sickly throw up session again…. How’s the Theater?” He asks, diverting the subject and sipping quietly, gazing gently at Chris from where he serves some drinks.

“Lovely! Just lovely, you should come audition one of these days like you used to! After the baby of course.” 

His grey eyes widen, looking over with a shocked expression on his face. His bump was too tiny to notice in this shirt, and he was sure the scent suppressing candles would ease the honey sweet omega smell out of the air. Maybe the tall Russian was guessing, as nearly every9one else had done tonight. “Georgi…?”

He pulls out one of the little crystals on a chain in his pocket, a black onyx, handing it over. “I predicted I’d need to be giving one of these motherhood stones this year.” Georgi smiles. “Honestly, all these friends of ours surprise me that nobody’s figured it out by now. I’m amazed you’ve kept it such a lovely secret.”

“How did you…?”

“Come now, the nausea, the sweet smell, your alpha is protective over you like crazy, you’ve been asleep nonstop… and look at you, even now, you can’t stop touching your stomach.” He chuckles.

Phichit looks down at the rock and then back up, bashful and looking it over, “You read people really well, Georgi…. I mean, Chris and I only found out yesterday after the marathon!”

“Well, that black onyx is one of my favorite stones, it’s for strength and stamina during childbirth~ You have a while to go, but it should help you stay confident in your ability to be able to do this.” Georgi looks overjoyed with the compliment, picking up his praise and stance. “I’m glad you think I read you well. If you need anything, I know I’m not exactly the kind of doctor you’d prefer to talk to, but I’m here!”

Georgi Popovich, he was usually found at the theater, but everyone always calls him a ‘witch doctor’ for his love for the paranormal and mystic, and he was fully aware of his nickname. Phichit smiles and nudges at him. “Just keep it quiet for a bit, and I’ll keep you in mind, okay?”

Christophe glances over to see how Georgi and Phichit are talking, grinning at them from afar as he notices the joy in the Thai man’s face…. Goodness, pregnant people really do glow, don’t they? He’s always been the life of the party, after all, he plans them for a living; and his dear Phichit was a close second and possible tie when it came down to it. The group had known it would be a good evening despite wary rumors floating above the crowd.

He could hear all sorts of them as he made drinks and passed them out to guests. Apparently, they were engaged and breaking up at the same time in one situation, how peculiar. He catches sight of Yuuri, a relief to see a party so clear-headed and neutral in this, and someone who wouldn’t dare gossip about the news before the couple was ready. “Yuuri! What’s your poison?”

“Nothing for me right now, Victor got me some earlier and I want to give myself some time so we don’t have a repeat of the farmer’s market wine tasting a few years back.” The baker shudders at his own lack of memory, yet his bartending friend snickers at the full comprehensive remembrance of the full spread eagle on a pole. “…. Well…. I don’t want a repeat of last year, obviously everyone else would love it.”

“I’ll get you a regular iced tea then~” Christophe leans back to the cups, pouring from a marked pitcher and then returning with a grin. “At least stay hydrated and enjoy yourself~”

Yuuri clears his throat. “Er… Thank you! Actually… could I steal you for two minutes?”

“Oh! A heart-to-heart! You and I haven’t had one of those in ages! We’re always in business or party mode!” Taking his mini-apron off, Chris steps out from behind the table of drinks. Yuuri turns, holding his cup close to himself as he walks towards the flowershop, stepping into the back door and over to the…. Flower cooler? “What on earth?”

Closing the door behind t hem, Yuuri takes a deep breath, which huffs out in a light cloud showing up on his glasses and in the air before him. He’s shorter than Christophe, by far not intimidating in looks in any sort, and the tremble of his voice could rattle the clothes off his back if he was nervous enough… and yet he looks in a way that concerns the wedding planner. 

It doesn’t take long to question the furrow of his brow. “Chris…” He starts. “….You’re Victor’s best friend in the whole world.” Chris is about to speak when he’s interrupted by a hand that rises up to silence him. “…. There’s no denying you are a good friend, and undoubtedly a good person for knowing us so long, and for being there for us through a lot of troubles…. That being said…. What I am about to say to you is not a judgement of your character.” This doesn’t sound like it’s going to continue being a praising moment. “…. Phichit deserves the world on a gold plate and he deserves the chance for being able to start a family and know that it will be a happy time…. If you think there’s any chance in the world you will hurt him or leave him to do this on his own… you need to tell him and do it now.”

Christophe is very surprised, he hasn’t seen mama bear Yuuri before, and the way the baker cares for his fellow omega friend is so heartwarming. But Yuuri hasn’t heard of what Phichit said yesterday. “Yuuri….”

“Because if you hurt him, you’re hurting someone who literally puts everything extra he has into someone who needs it more. He has wanted family for years, and this isn’t how he wanted it to begin, but dammit, this baby is going to be loved unlike any child in the world with or without you. And friend or not, if you hurt him, I will find you, and I will give it to you tenfold.”

Perhaps instead of interrupting him, he should let him get this out; Yuuri was a friend unlike any other, and Phichit was his closest one. Though it seems like his eyes are starting to get a little red, now may be a good time to stop, at least to give him the chance to make his point without angry crying. “Yuuri… can I tell you something?”

“… Yes…..” He sounds slightly grateful.

“Phichit gave me the option to leave when he told me about the baby last night.” Christophe explains, careful in his tone, seeing how the baker’s expression changes to shock. “he was worried I was not ready for it, and maybe I’m not, but I chose to stay.” Chris was proud to say it too, he was smiling when the memory of yesterday’s kiss made Phichit so happy he cried, it was love after all. “We’re still talking about everything, but… believe me, when I say I’m not going anywhere, I’m not.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath and looks around, obviously worried still, but slightly more at ease. “…. My statement still stands, you be good to him.”

The cooler door opens up, making the talk freeze altogether as Phichit’s face appears between the plastic barrier. “Hey! There you are, Chris! It’s time to….. What’s going on in here?” 

Yuuri gulps, clearing his throat. Looking between Chris and his friend, he stammers a moment before the Swiss takes over. “I was asking for advice about kids from Yuuri, since he sees them more than I do. Thanks for being so nice, Yuuri, I’m still learning.”

The Japanese man nods, understanding. “Uh… Yes! Next time, we won’t have to go hide and talk, you can come next door and see me whenever!”

Phichit’s face goes aglow again with a bright smile, how cute it was that his alpha was reaching out for help, asking about babies and taking advice from his best friend. “Aw! Yuuri! You’re such a good friend!” Reaching in, he pulls the barrier open for them. “Chris, you ready to tell everyone?”

“Yes! Yes, let’s go, I’m dying to see their faces!”

Yuuri takes a deep breath…. Perhaps he was overly protective…. But he’ll be watching.

 

 

“Okay! Everyone! Everyone!” Phichit calls at the back porch, raising a hand to wave for attention, smiling brightly as he has done while Christophe steps out beside him. The music lowers as the crowd of neighbors looks up on the couple. “Can we please get your attention for a moment?”

Victor is the first to shush people, on edge as he looks up anxiously, Emil looks like a puppy about to get a treat, and the rest are a mix of curiosities; rumors had been flying all night long. Guang Hong’s grip on Leo’s sleeve tightens visibly from where they all stand, though attention is hardly on them.

“As you all have been partying, Phichit and I have noticed a lot of talk about marriage, disease, and so many other rumors I won’t get into… we want to dispel all of those!” 

Some faces look relieved, some look concerned, and there’s a um among them that buzzes from person to person. Mickey crosses his arms. “Wait, so you two aren’t moving in together? I thought I saw you unlocking his gate with your keys!”

Chris feels his carefully practiced words crumble slightly at that question, they hadn’t really talked about much about that, though Phichit laughs beside him. “You might as well move in with how much you’ve stayed over.” 

Well, then again, when Phichit was going to get big, he was going to need someone to take care of him and help him set up for the baby. There was a lot he was going to need to help with. In fact, he’s got a lot to do, and there’s not much time to do it either. “….. Okay, why don’t we move in together?”

The outside crowd gets quiet as Phichit looks up to him with a shocked expression, not expecting such a sudden proposal. “….. Wait…. Really?”

“Well….. Why not?” Chris shrugs, reaching his two hands over and taking each tan palm in his pale ones. “You’re going to need my help, and we’re about to be doing a lot more than just that…. I mean, we’re about to have a baby together.” To say it loud and proud was even sweeter than whispering in private, and the first sounds of gasps among friends was the infamous gossip of World St.

“CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Victor squeals, turning to his husband who’s cackling over his slice of cake, shaking his head and watching the ultimate reaction of the dramatic friend. “I’M GOING TO SPOIL THIS BABY, OH MY GOD.”

More voices started roaring over each other of, ‘congratulations!’ or ‘oh my god, I’m planning the baby shower’ and ‘I CLAIM FAVORITE AUNT’. The pair glances over to see the reactions, how many of them were gasping, the confirmed smirk of Georgi, how Yuuri was consoling the silver-haired fox that was his lover, and how everyone in excited voices keeps asking questions. He instead just turns and kisses Chris on the lips.

Yet Phichit just smiles bright and takes a deep breath. “…. Welcome home, Chris~”


	6. 15 Weeks

The market place was packed with the regular lunchtime crowd, where old folks were visiting from the retirement home bus route, the stay-at-home parents were getting in their own shopping while grabbing a bite from the deli down the road, students in between classes from the college were studying on the grass of the hills surrounding.  This beautiful and busy scene was accompanied by Christophe and Victor, who had run out of supplies to pack up the studio apartment to tuck away his special dishes. It was lucky he wasn't alone for the sake of just not wanting to talk to people today; at least the Russian is more chatty about the baby-to-be, who he has aptly named 'little Victor'.

 

"You're going to need at least three baby showers so I can properly spoil my nephew. I already know Guang and Yuuri are working on them and they're not agreeing on everything. I mean,  they want to do a nice big one, but that's not enough."

 

Chris just hums and shrugs, nonchalant and not reacting as he turns down the sidewalk with more tape in his hands and some bubble wrap in the next.  That doesn't go unnoticed.

 

"Chris....." Victor groans, shaking his arm to get his concentration back onto him, "You're barely paying attention at all! Come on, let's plan the parties; you know we will have tons of fun, we always do!"

 

The Swiss man shrugs, stopping at a small shop and sighing, green eyes in a haze, in another world it seems. That face is downtrodden and so busy with the effects of gears in his head. "Vitya, I'm getting a little tired of talking about babies; if we could just have a minute or two, I would really appreciate it. I mean.... Everyone I know has asked me if the baby's kicked yet. I found out only two weeks ago!"

 

"Oh dear, two weeks and you're already done? I didn't know parenting was that fast." Victor taunts, "Tell me, is little Victor in college already? Have I missed the graduation and weddings?" Victor nudges him gently and giggles at that, enjoying the reaction he gets out of his own best friend.  "Darling, you're going to be in this for at least 18 more years, you're going to be old by the time junior is just out of your responsibility!"

 

Christophe sighs, stopping altogether in front of the store he's only glanced through before walking out.  "That's not it at all, Victor, I chose to stick around and be a father, and I intend on being the best one I know how to be.... but I need five minutes of peace where my thoughts are clear before I'm fully moved in with a pregnant man."

 

Sighing, Victor gestures along to continue, seeming to have an idea in mind.  "Listen, Chris, you barely know what you're even about to get into, and you have limitations on how soon you learn it.  Phichit is your first omega, and if you want it to last, you need to really dive in." Grabbing his arm, nearly making him drop the bubble wrap, he starts going into a bookstore just a few doors down, rushing in and ringing the bell as he passes towards the back.  "It's time we got you some learning material!"

 

"Wait!" Chris blinks, wanting to protest, though it seems the navigation was too quick for him to try.  He knows Victor and Yuuri were trying, though it had only just begun after the wedding.  So the silver haired alpha must have come down this way before.  "Now, this isn't the biggest place you'll find baby books for starting parents, but you're running out of time and this place has exactly the one you need.  You move in Friday and you'll want to study before you're really surrounded by hormones."

 

It couldn't be this bad, he spent the past week on and off with the Chulanont family and Phichit, and everything seemed the same, but with a baby bump.  His thoughts are interrupted by a book being placed in his hand. "Here." Victor smiles, grabbing the supplies out of his hands. "Everyone I know loves this one, it's especially great for alphas and omegas."

 

Christophe holds it up, reading the cover out loud where a strawberry sits, "..... Your Fruits and Veggies Guide...... Victor, what the fuck is this?"

 

"It's a week-by-week book that tells you what to expect, how big the baby is, foods to try, tips for first timers, and my favorite: warnings. Open it up! Phichit is fourteen or fifteen weeks, right?"

 

Warily, the wedding planner stares to the cover of the book, nodding tentatively as Victor takes it upon himself to flip open to the fourteen week mark, a picture of a red apple sits at the top. "Here we go! Your baby is the size of an apple!" Victor exclaims. "The great thing about this, it really is like a how-to on being a parent!"

 

Reading down the page, Christophe looks through the paragraph.

 

_Fourteen weeks!_

_Congratulations, your baby is growing and healthy! Omegas, you are probably starting to notice that belly's coming in... and coming in on fifteen weeks, you may feel stirring around, which may either be digestion, or your little apple is doing somersaults!  You should also be expecting a surge of cravings, it's going to be very sudden, and you'll want to satisfy them.  If you don't, you might become quite irritable._

 

Wait a second, the belly started coming weeks before this, although there was  the logical excuse that Phichit was bloating from all the carbs caused a weight gain.... But then again, who could imagine Phichit being irritable? He was literally a ball of sunshine that was filled with smiles every day, even to the people who frustrated him the most.  This book couldn't be entirely accurate, could it?

 

_If you're an independent omega, chances are, you're pretty proud of that, and a lot of times, you can take care of yourself! You're going to have to break your pride though... studies show, independent omegas have harder times getting nutrients when pregnant, as their body needs a lot of different vitamins that don't come from just snacks. You need nutrients, and you need to let people take care of you.  Otherwise, you may have a difficult birth._

 

Oh dear, if there was an independent person on this entire planet, that was Phichit, he was by far more single suited  than anyone on this street. Independence meant he would resist the urges that were natural.  He would get stressed out, and what if that birth was made difficult? What if he and the baby wouldn't be okay?

 

"Well... Maybe this book isn't a bad idea after all to get...."

 

The smug look on the Russian's face was all it took to make him roll his eyes, and he nudges his best friend as they walk over to the counter to purchase it.

 

\-----

 

 

It had always been an art, sculpting with flowers, and it was one thing Phichit prided himself in as someone who owned his own business and carried on the family tradition of its many forms. One of them was the way that he worked now, on a swan like sculpture that was to be made of roses for a summer wedding, white baby's breath lined the wings to give soft feathers along a wire cage to shape the body. It was something he'd been designing for months for a couple he knew since he moved here

 

The couple who requested it was a man and woman, both omegas, who were so in love, he dreamt of a fairytale wedding for the pair. If they could afford it, it would be huge, and he offered to give them half the price of a floral sculpture so the two may at least feel like their special day was even more special. Personal discounts were not uncommon, especially for those who weren't able to afford the ways of the wedding planners in town.  Emil himself was able to sell anyone on anything from dresses to dishes, even if they couldn't afford it.

 

Phichit, however, wanted to make sure they could be able to afford the night of their lives with a little bit of charity. After all, love comes but few in a lifetime.

 

"Guang Hong, can you pass me my phone? I wanna take a picture with this thing! It looks fantastic!"

 

The shorter man laughs as he passes the phone up to the Thai man on the stool, who holds up a peace sign as he snaps a picture away.  It seems it's right on cue with the sound of the bell on the front entrance, seems there's someone here. "Oop! Want me to get that, Phichit?"

 

"Nah, you go ahead and go on lunch, I'll take care of this customer. You've been here longer than I've been awake even." Phichit steps down carefully and rolls the stepping stool over to the side to avoid tripping, and waves off his friend who gratefully steps off to go to his car for lunch break.

 

Walking out to the front, Phichit smiles and puts on his best customer service voice he can, which is almost a permanent state of mind by now, "Hello! Welcome to Tiger Lil-...."

 

Grey eyes scanning over the room, there's nothing but the flowers he sees and the passing of cars in the street outside.  Had he been mistaken? Maybe he heard music.  Regardless, he seems to be the only soul here, just himself and the flowers.

 

"Huh... that's funny...."  Maybe he heard music from next door, as Jean Jacques' music store usually has someone playing something.  Though usually he can tell the difference.  Turning back around, there's a solid two foot tall figure that stops him in his tracks, surprising him in the form of big teary eyes peeking out from a colorful costume.

 

There's a dragon with pigtails, a tiny one at that. A little child, sniffling and blubbering, little hands clenched as she wipes at her red cheeks.

 

"Oh! .... My goodness!" Phichit comes down to his knees to meet at her eye level. "What's wrong, little one?"  Looking around the room, it doesn't seem like there's any older folks around, these two look to be all that's there.  "Where are your parents, honey?"

 

"MUH..." She sobs, holding those tiny arms up and making grabby motions to Phichit, who doesn't hesitate to hoist her up the moment she does so.

 

"Okay, okay, you're alright! Phichit is here! Don't be sad, little dragon!"

 

The bell up front at the doors rings again, thank god, hopefully that was the parents of the little reptile girl before him.  Turning around, he notices the slightly disappointing presence of Christophe and Victor instead, who have groceries in hand.  "Phichit! Chris and I-... Oh my, who's this?" Victor sets some bags on the side counter, growing a concerned look on his face.

 

Christophe nearly jumps, seeing the man who's having his child holding a small child. Wait a moment, he's not there yet.

 

Honing in, he doesn't want Phichit to lift anything he doesn't have to; he still seems wary, and moreso now that he's heard a crying child. It was automatic almost.  "Oh, come here little Leibling..." Phichit lets go reluctantly, but stays close to them.  "Phichit, is she okay?"

 

"I think she lost her way from her parents, I heard the door chime and she was the only one up front, nobody seems to have come in after her." The florist explains, reaching for some tissues to wipe up those blotched red cheeks that are soaked with sadness.

 

His actions got a reaction in fact, one that wasn't  so appreciated as he earns an earth shattering  _ **SHREIK.**_

 

The three grown adults felt their eyes go cross at the volume that absolutely pierced the air and made them wish they were temporarily deaf until this kid was done with her miniature panic.  This child was upset on a whole new level, and she was directly in Christophe's face, blasting every bit of noise she knew how to make literally inches away from his ear.

 

"Oh my gooooddddd...." Victor rubs the bridge of his nose in utter pain, trying to recollect his thoughts.  "Okay, okay, mommy, daddy, you two handle this little bean, I'm going to run next door to the café and see if I can't find a frantic parent." The Russian grabs his bags and is out before there could be any argument about it, leaving the parents-to-be in the whim of a tantrum.

 

Phichit watches the child, flailing her little legs and kicking at Chris's side.... Good thing he scooped her up.  "Chris, maybe we should set her down, she's really upset... maybe she would sort of.... lead us to where she's been?"

 

"She's not a dog, Phichit, she might run into something! We haven't exactly baby proofed the shop!" Christophe exclaims. Oh dear, he seems to be in a slight panic, a lost child in a strange place and people who don't know what to do about it. Oh Boy.

 

"Chris!" Phichit glares, not wanting an attitude for suggesting something. "We are calm. If we aren't. This little babb will freak out even  _more._  Do you want that?"

 

The Wedding planner stares to him a moment, shaking his head and sighing. ".... No...."

 

"Then take a deep breath..... Not just sighing, but a deep calming breath... We're going to walk outside and look for a moment."

 

Taking the words into consideration, he can see how Phichit would make a great party planner, how to stay calm. It reminds him of the night they first hooked up when Victor and Yuuri got married and they had their own version of a panic.

 

Following instructions, he takes a deep breath and looks his omega in the eyes. "Okay.... If we can't find her parents..... we should call the phone tree."

 

"And after that, the authorities." Phichit nods, despite the fact there was a crying baby.... who's suddenly getting a bit quieter between them, she's seeming to calm down at the sight of how the pair aren't freaking out anymore. "Little dragon, did you get lost?"

 

Sniffling, she keeps rubbing her eyes and nods to him, pressing her head against Christophe for comfort and to wipe her tears on his shirt. He doesn't seem to mind as he pets her head. "Shhhh, you're safe. We are going to go find your parents now, can you point to the person who is your mommy or daddy?"

 

The little girl looks up to him and once again wipes at her face, looking around the room. She understands them, but she's still so confused of where she is.

 

"Okay, let's step outside for a moment, okay?" Phichit walks in front, opening the door for them as he looks back to them, not wanting to take his eyes off her.  For comfort, it seems like she's hugging herself against him, sucking on her thumb and whimpering.

 

It had taken them only moments to be able to calm down, but that was just the start of their adventure.  When they stepped outside, they noticed how the street seemed mostly empty other than cars passing by, and the people they knew above in their apartments waving down to them below.

 

"Can you imagine if she hadn't come into the shop?" Phichit worries, almost nauseated by the thought, "She might have wandered into the road!"

 

"No, no, don't think about that, Phichit." Chris takes his hand, looking around, "I don't see anyone right here, which means they're most likely in the stores, and the lunch rush just ended. There's going to be less crowds... do you want to stay here and watch the shop?"

 

Leo's in the back, he should be able to at least step out of lunch, and then Phichit can reward him with some extra vacation time or something. He pulls out his phone and texts him as he thinks of it. "I'm going to have Leo come up front from his lunch, he'll watch the shop while we're out."

 

The little dragon looks around, having stopped crying, despite the strawberry blotches that spot all over her chubby cheeks.  She points over to a building down the way it seems.

 

"Oh! Fraulein, you look to have seen something! Lead the way!"

 

Exciting, Phichit starts to get a little happier as they start walking down a certain way, looking to the little girl's enlightening face as they move along. She seems to have been driving a Chris-mobile this entire time, as he steers whichever way she points.

 

It goes from a pretty sign with butterflies on it, to a hair salon, to a hobby shop with trains in front of it, to ice cream.  For a three year old, this little one seems to know what she wants, despite the fact they don't go into any of the shops.

 

It was about a half hour of walking around at least where she kept pointing, and.... Chris was having more fun than he thought with it. She was gripping onto his shirt and babbling a few words here and there, even scaring them with the occasional 'muh' as she points to strangers. Only for strangers to know nothing about the small kid.

 

With a situation like this, Chris wanted to be absolutely sure, and it made both him and Phichit slightly nervous she was calling just anyone 'muh'.

 

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Chris mumbles, stopping at a bench to think, setting the little one down to sit, she just lays on her back and plays with her dragon teeth made of shiny cloth.

 

"She?" Sitting down to join her, Phichit looks up to Christophe and raises an eyebrow. "How do you know she's looking for a female mom?"

 

Oh, right, that's another term Chris needs to get used to. "Uhh.... Right, I'm sorry." He clears his throat, "I don't know sometimes, what's even respectful about calling all carriers mothers? I feel like it confuses the people around them very easily."

 

Phichit, picks up the little peanut, setting her on his lap, as there's still room there for now.  He looks like he may have an answer, but he thinks about how he wants to word it. "..... Well..... Doctors sort of refer to carriers as moms for the sake of birth, makes it easier to be able to speak about it. And when it comes to being an actual parent, it depends on your primary gender. Not terribly complex."

 

"Ah.... what do you prefer?"

 

"To be honest, I don't have a preference.  I sort of prefer the thought of being a dad instead of a mom when it comes to certain people... but only because omegas get a bad rap for literally everything we do, and being anything female oriented, including mom, makes it a little difficult."

 

That was the first time Christophe has ever heard Phichit mention something negative about being an omega that he'd change if he could.  The man was so proud of being who he was and never mentioned anything about the downsides of being an omega, so it felt a bit foreign.  Perhaps he should avoid anything that might make him feel even lower.

 

Sitting beside him, Chris smiles and sets his hand on his back. "Alright, well then we're going to be the coolest pair of dads on this side of world street."

 

Looking up to him, Phichit smiles, hugging the little dragon  in his arms a little bit, and earning a giggle from her. "Heh... You know, Victor was right, this is a bit of good practice..."

 

"I'd have to say so, she's got more powerful lungs than a newborn I think."

 

"Julia!" Muffles a voice nearby, followed by some running footsteps.

 

That sounds like a frantic woman, not only that, it sounds like a worried parent. Standing up, Christophe looks around, noticing a woman with her hair messed up, shirt misbuttoned, eyes red, and out of breath... and accompanied by a silver haired man.

 

"Victor! Over here!" Christophe waves, smiling to him; immediately, the pair looked relieved as they rush over.

 

Phichit smiles, turning his head when he notices a familiar man who'd left them saying he was on an adventure to find the person who is looking for this little girl.  He feels a little disappointed he will have to say goodbye, but so excited that he can reunite them.  "Thank goodness, we were so worried!"

 

"Oh god, my baby girl, Julia? Julia, baby, mommy's here!"

 

The little dragon princess, apparently named Julia, perks up like the world had all come together, and with a squeal, she holds her hands up to the woman. "Muhmuh!"

 

The lady scoops her up, sniffling and hugging her so close, they seem clung together as if they were separated for the rest of their lives and had one chance to see each other once more.

 

There was a collective sigh between those who had gathered to find each party, as they seemed to be distracted with how grateful they were to be together once more. Chris wraps his arm around Phichit, leaning his head down to kiss his forehead. "There.... not so hard... right?"

 

Phichit giggled, turning to gently hug him, "Nah, not bad at all, we did a pretty awesome job I think."

 

Victor pants, walking over to them, "See, Chris? You're going to be just fine, glued to that kid, honestly. I bet you'll be a master with Little Victor in no time."

 

Phichit glances to the Russian and rolls his eyes, chuckling and rubbing the bump showing in his apron, feeling his stomach grumble. "God, we ran around so much during lunch, I'm starving now."

 

Christophe can feel a form of Deja vu happening now, he remembers how the book said it, that cravings would come fast, hard, and unexpected. Time to prepare himself.

 

"Oh? What for, darling? I'm not really in the mood for anything particular." Christophe smiles nonchalantly, glancing over to Victor who smirks knowingly, stepping away from the woman with the child.

 

"Call me crazy, but I desperately want some La Bombas and twelve pounds of salsa." Oh, that craving wasn't terrible, here he was thinking it would be so crazy, he wouldn't understand it. "And maybe nachos." But it sure did have a theme.

 

Christophe smiles as he grabs his coat, starting to stand up, "Well, let's go ahead and get you some la bombas and nachos."

 


	7. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was protective of his friend in many different ways, perhaps one of them was the omega sense to protect other omegas, but another was the fact they'd grown up together with families that were friends, having met years before. He's one of the pairs of arms that hold so close and take care of him emotionally, they should step back and look around for Christophe to make sure he's doing alright.

Yuuri takes a deep breath as he looks over his phone, pouting as he leans against the counter in the bakery and bistro that he’s been managing for the past few years, now that it’s closed and he’s got the freedom to look for baby shower ideas for his best friend, he’s frustrated already. There are so many ideas to go from! Luckily, he’s not going to be alone in figuring them all out, Leo, Guang Hong, and Minami were thinking about Phichit’s party…. As Victor claims there needs to be an entirely separate party for Chris that has yet to be mentioned out loud.   
Chris’ alpha party was going to be planned by the Russians mostly, who were also mostly alphas, at least that’s the only detail they’ve worked out…. And Jean Jacques and Yuri were already butting heads before anything’s been solidified.

Yet it doesn’t seem right to separate the parties when they’re going through this together. That’s why they’re throwing a miniature potluck to be able to plan openly.

“Yuuri!” Calls Minami, who rushes over to the door to open it, “Company’s here!”

Oh, great, he would have some help after all. Walking over to the chalkboard where the daily orders were usually put, he’s glad he washed it earlier so they could at least write down what they were planning. It’s a damn good thing they decided to all gather tonight while Phichit and Chris were working on a wedding for this upcoming weekend.

As the many owners and workers poured in, they each set down some food over on one of the counters, each one of them very different and in abundance. “Okay!” Yuuri smiles, clapping his hands together, “Looks like we have a good turnout! I thought it was going to be just Ji and I planning the baby shower, but I’m glad you’re all so eager to help out!”

“Well, he’s literally planned nearly every party, and any one he hasn’t, Chris has.” Sara shrugs, “It’s kind of hard to try to top what they’ve done. Honestly, I’m a little intimidated.”

Otabek and Yuri nod, crossing their arms, as they seem to have been planning some of this as well, having wanted to pay back Phichit for photographing their own engagement a few months back. Michele sighs out loud. “Well, who says it has to be over the top?”

Emil laughs, shaking his head, “It’s Phichit and Chris, they’re deserving of going over the top. You know what Chris does when he needs to relax? He gets new socks. That’s his form of excitement.”

Victor, who is bringing in some notecards, hears that and stops in his tracks. ….. They obviously don’t know his Christophe enough, Chris was a mixture of cocaine and whiskey, a dangerous combination of many things, and just because he planned parties didn’t mean he wasn’t a party animal. “Excuse me, Emil, you could write a book all about Christophe’s likes and socks would be at the bottom of the list! You should see what he’s like when he really lets loose!”

The group looks over to the tall Russian, getting Georgi to stifle a giggle. “Are you talking about the year that you and Georgi went camping and ended up buying out a poor family’s cabin who was on a family vacation?”

Yuuri glares to his husband, it sounds exactly like something he would do. “….. were they poor, or did you chicken out in a tent?”

“Yuuri, there was dirt on the ground!”

“The ground is MADE OF DIRT, VICTOR.”

 

Mila chuckles, gently rubbing her chin as she thinks about that comment, as the group begins to rise on up and give each their opinion. Seung Gil shrugs and sighs, "Phichit will love anything we have for him, even if it's just a regular picnic."

"Well, he's going to be due in the fall, so picnic might not be applicable." Says Minami, who is passing out some complimentary drinks. It pays to know everyone well enough to memorize their orders. "But we could always do a cookout at someone's house!"

"None of our homes are even close to big enough.... Except Chris' and he's moving in tomorrow." Victor sighs, rolling his eyes. He would use one of the hotel's banquet halls, but after the wedding, it might feel too much like the same deal where the two had gotten together.

Guang hong whines, not having been able to get a word in edgewise as he watches the ideas getting written onto the chalkboard and crossed off just as soon. "Guys! I've had some ideas, and I'm not even sure if they'd work out!" Leo nudges him, trying to give some confidence. "I mean.... I've thought about a ton of things. Georgi has the theater, we could always do a group thing there, and maybe we can write a mini play about the two of them! Make it fun!"

Georgi stands up, eager as can be. "I WILL PLAY CHRIS. I CAN MAKE A MUSTACHE."

"Georgi, no." Yuri sighs, rubbing his temples.

"GEORGI, YES." He replies right back.

Mila whistles, grabbing the attention of everyone around them together. "Guys! I think we're missing some vital information here about everything we're commenting on! It's all coming together! Why not combine them into a fun filled evening with baby games?"

"But..." Victor pouts, "What about Christophe's party? He's going to need a separate one."

Celestino raises his hand, getting the eyes of the Russian fox. "Uh... pardon me.... why?"

"I have so many presents to get him, it'll seem unfair to just dump it all into one party!"

Yuuri takes a deep breath, hanging his head at the words that have come from his husband's mouth. ".... Vitya.... I love you so much.... But we already know you're going to spoil the living hell out of Chris and Phichit, so do they, and one party can make this happen." The other pouts at him silently.

Guang Hong mumbles a bit to himself before it really does come to him, a big grin on his face. "WAIT A MINUTE, BABY MOON." His exclamation is heard, definitely, but he's given more confused faces than anything. ".... You know! The trip that the parents take right before the parents get too close to the due date, it's supposed to be a vacation to relax! We could plan a party trip, rent a cabin, have an entire weekend to ourselves!"

Mila smiles bright, nodding. "And that's where we do the cookout, since it'll still be close to summer and fall coming together, and then we can write the mini play to do outside, then games and relaxation! Give them time to enjoy themselves before the kid pops!"

It was a grand idea, and the rest of the group started smiling in both relief and excitement that they're figuring it out. With a few nods, they go around the room with glances to see how everyone else feels. "We should make it a week instead of just a weekend! Our employees can handle the shops for a while and call us if there's problems!" Jean-Jacques seemed to be more on board with anyone.... Probably because he loves vacations. "And I know the perfect spot. It's a remote cabin, a little town down the road, right next to a lake, and it's HUGE. Split it evenly amongst all of us, it should be about the same as a hotel!"

Yuuri claps his hands together and holds them up to show his total feeling on it. "Yes! That's it! Baby moon! Way to go, Guang Hong!"

Minami looks a bit nervous, looking around. "Wait a minute.... the employees stay back? Wouldn't that mean that Ji and Leo and I would be stuck here?"

Victor scoffs, shaking his head. "We wouldn't let that happen, you're all best friends along with Yuuri here, it's time to nonchalantly hire in some new folks. Phichit would see the rest of us doing it, and knowing him, we'll just be setting an example and hire in some new people."

It was very true, the Thai florist really was the most economically sound of them all, and he would pay attention to the surroundings and what business owners were doing what. With nods, they all start gathering around with their food, discussing what would be next, what games would be played, and even what the script would be for the play.

\---

 

It had all been planned out in his head; he would get up and make a big hearty breakfast for everyone before they arrived, they would come in to park the moving truck and eat, then get started on slowly merging the two lives together. He was thrilled, even more so than he thought he would be, as he'd always expected nerves in this instance. Georgi's little good luck stones he's been placing in Phichit's apron must be working in some weird way.

Rushing into the kitchen, he begins to crack eggs into the pan, seasoning them easily, nearly dancing in his kitchen as he looks over to the hamster cage that took up a corner of the livingroom. "You GUUYYYYYSSSS...." He smiles, "We're gonna have some new roomies by the end of today! You're going to probably be moved around a bit, but don't worry, you'll be safe. Just no hamster ball today." The three little hamsters paid no mind as they were munching away happily on their feed, little squeaks arising between them as they eat.

Hurriedly, he gets some bread set in his toaster, hearing a bit of a noise outside. That must be them! Putting the few pans on the back burner, he opens up the window where he notices a moving truck, one much smaller than he had anticipated for being over at Christophe's house before. What was this? Are they making trips?

No matter, he's just happy to see them. "Hey guys! Come up for some breakfast before we start!" Phichit called, waving down to the groups that are surrounding it. "I made eggs and toast!"

"Oh, fuck yeah." Whoops Jean-Jacques, ready to head inside, leading the pack as it were. Christophe looks out the side of the truck, up to Phichit.

"Phich? What do you mean you cooked? I was going to cook for us so you could relax!"

"Nah! It's good, come on up, it's all ready for you guys!" Closing his window, Phichit rushes over down the stairs excitedly  
Rushing down the stairs, Guang Hong and Leo already have their aprons on, smiling bright as they were ready to cover work while the couple started molding their lives together; Guang Hong waves. "Phichit! Slow! You're not running the Marathon, that was weeks ago!"

"Make me, Ji!" He laughs back, opening the door with a grin brighter than the sun, stepping aside for everyone to slowly pour in. One by one, they walk with some smaller boxes, already starting on unloading. Mila and Sara have brought their tool belts for the shelves, Seung Gil and Jean brought a radio, Georgi's carrying his sages and some stones on necklace bands, and Yakov even has a basket with bread, wine, and salt. "Come in! Come in! I'm so excited, it's almost like a party in here! Upstairs we can eat breakfast and talk about what we want to do and where we should start!"

Christophe rushes over with a box, 'fragile' tape over the top of it with coffee mugs and such inside. "Phich! Phichit, you're not overdoing this, are you?" He asks, concerned, which honestly throws Phichit off at first, he's never been severely protective. "I mean, you're not picking up too much? Why don't you sit and put your feet up a little?"

"Chris?" He inquires, raising an eyebrow as everyone starts to head upstairs, mumbling together and smiling. "Is everything okay? Did you sleep alright, last night?"

No, in fact, Christophe was up all night studying what he should be expecting for the upcoming week. After ordering some books online, classically called, 'warning signs of parenthood' and 'the poisons your children develop', they arrived just the day before. Oh god, has he been reading them, each one being more terrifying than the last, and he'd been up until about four in the morning reading about dangerous things. Lifting more than twenty pounds, sleeping the wrong way, craving dirt, all giant red flags. Not only has Phichit lifted this week with the little one they'd found, but he'd been sleeping a ton, and he hadn't been here for any of it the past three days. What if he was craving something and was too independent to say anything?

The usually very calm Wedding Planner was now fraught with a sense of dread in every direction he turned, his brain moving against him. 

It came out in the way he smelled even, a scent of an alpha, almost spicy to the nose, which was something to say to Phichit who normally didn't pay much attention to the scents around him. "Oh boy, seriously.... your scent is...... really different, honey."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, go on, let's go upstairs and you can sit on the couch, I'll get your breakfast made up."

"My-.... Christophe, my breakfast is already made, I cooked for everyone. Are you sure you're alright?" Phichit watches him go up the stairs with the box, his eyes seemed exhausted, the bright green an unusual dull color. Thoroughly concerned, Phichit follows him close behind. Maybe Victor or Emil will know more about it.

The Swiss man nods, coming up the stairs to see everyone already grabbing their plates and taking their seats wherever they can find it, Yuuri sitting on the side noticing the dark eyes on the man as well. Perhaps everyone was too busy or had already asked, maybe the omegas were a little more sensitive to the emotional distractions that seem to be happening; he rushes to make Chris a plate of food. If he won't communicate his stress or weariness, he's going to at least help him get a little bit of fuel in him. He'd stuff it in his mouth with a funnel if he needed to.

Yuuri walks over, clearing his throat as he gets in line for food with Phichit. "Is he-"

"Nope, he's just stubborn... He wants me to lay down, I think he's not feeling well."

The Japanese man glanced over his shoulder, almost glaring. "Gee, that sounds a lot like what you were like about four weeks back, something about being totally fine to do everything. When you weren't."

"I'm pregnant, not dying." Phichit snapped back in a whisper, pouting to him and scooping some eggs and some toast. "Besides, he looks like he's about to drop down and pass out. Will you bring him this plate? Tell him you got it for him? He won't accept it if I do it, he'll tell me to go lay down again."

Knowing he was right, Yuuri sets down his own plate and picks it up, nodding as he starts walking over to give the edible offering to the Wedding Planner.

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

One of the toughest parts about getting all of Christophe's alpha scented pieces into an Omega's house, was trying to not move things around too much for the nesting pregnant man, who constantly had to bite his tongue at the nest that was in the spare room. Phichit had moved it reluctantly to be in there, as opposed to the living room where he had kept it before. It was very messy now, though the alpha who's disturbed is more on his mind than the pile of clothes he'd been curling up in nearly every night.

It took all his power to try to decide which one he wanted to address first, as he usually could resist omega instinct, yet it was harder with a bundle taking control like it was right now. He can always build a nest, but his alpha was doing way too much right now for his energy shortage that he was in the middle of.

Halfway through the day when ordering lunch, Chris had insisted he choose the place so there wasn't any confusion about what Phichit could order for the little one. The rest of the group raised eyebrows at it, but Phichit didn't fight to keep him from being exhausted. He would follow his instruction throughout the day and sit down when he was asked, trying to make it easier for him, to reduce stress was a good step, right? When it came to questions, he was 'fine' and 'okay' and 'can we talk later instead?' as he rushed through his projects.

In the afternoon, as the shelves were being put together, Phichit decided to make himself busy by getting the books from the tied up boxes, setting them beside him in different heights for the shelves.... when he spotted them. The books.

It all made sense now. Christophe, the casual and cool Christophe, he was freaking out because he just had a knowledge overload on everything that could go terribly wrong with the pregnancy, and he'd taken a literal crash course into the dangers without seeing good outcome. No wonder he was frazzled. Had he been up all night? Dear god, Chris shouldn't be handling power tools. Maybe he should look for the Swiss man, since he's not in the room with everyone else.

Standing up, he starts down the stairs to the flower shop, noticing just a handful of customers being helped by Guang Hong and Leo, masterful in their customer service; didn't seem like he was around at the time. Walking back up the stairs coming with a sigh behind it.

"Hey, Phichit."

Stopping in his tracks, the Thai man looks over to the group who has gathered together to assist them, as they've finished up the shelf, starting to put some things away onto it. It seems as though Michele had stopped him verbally, the rest of them seem to be backing him at the expression of concern.

"Is Chris alright? He won't really talk to any of us." Oh, thank god, he wasn't the only one to notice how the Swiss man was extra frazzled today.

"I don't know, he hasn't talked to me either. I think he didn't sleep very well last night, I kind of really want to go see if he's got time to rest for a nap or something since we're pretty much done." The afternoon was a good time to stop after all, so everyone could relax and go back to their shops to monitor how it was moving along and rest at home.

Sara frowns, walking over to him and noticing the fear on his face, even as a beta, she could the concern that hangs in the air from the friends around them. Wrapping her arms around Phichit, she tries to show how calm she is, and it comes with a few others who wrap around him gently. "It'll be fine!" She smiles, "Christophe probably stepped away for some air, maybe he just really needed a minute."

Yuuri was protective of his friend in many different ways, perhaps one of them was the omega sense to protect other omegas, but another was the fact they'd grown up together with families that were friends, having met years before. He's one of the pairs of arms that hold so close and take care of him emotionally, they should step back and look around for Christophe to make sure he's doing alright.

Thumping of feet coming down the stairs catch the attention of the Thai man, who looks over his shoulder to see Georgi, a grin split ear to ear and holding a plant, as he'd been hanging a few up from Chris' place, giggling to himself as he comes down towards the group. "Phichit! No need to worry! He's alright!" He manages out between his bouncy laughter, pointing to the stairs to the loft bedroom. "He's in your room."

Phichit blinks, pulling out of the embracing group and rushing forward to go up the stairs and make sure everything was fine, also out of curiosity of what could have Georgi in such stitches. Peeking in the doorway, he notices the mattress that was covered in plastic to keep it from getting dirty, and a Swiss man on top of it, passed out entirely as he held onto what looked like one of the folders Phichit had gathered from the doctor visits he'd been going to. Oh, how adorable. His cheek squished against the papers and eyes glued shut for an impromptu afternoon nap. 

It warmed his heart in the best of ways, and Phichit takes a deep breath as he takes the throw blanket folded up with all the couch pillows from downstairs, setting it over him. Grabbing one of the soft pillows, he lifts the folder very carefully and sets the cushy piece beneath it.... then pulls the papers out from where he was. It took just some little shifts under the blanket, and he's bound to have some marks from the plastic covers on his arms and legs; it seems like he'll finally get a little bit of rest though.

Carefully tip toeing out of the room, he comes downstairs to find everyone gathering their things, smiling to him. "Er.... Thank you guys for all your help today, we really appreciated it!"

"You take care of Chris, we'll get this all out to the dumpster with the boxes and all." Emil grins, picking up a few of his own, everyone seems to be holding something.

Phichit sighs happily, he couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends than this, and he walked them to the door and gave individual hugs and said thanks to each one as they passed. Slowly closing the door, he takes a deep breath and looks around at the first moment of the day where the house was actually quiet. Looking around to the way everything had been set, he's not sure how he felt about the way that he saw Christophe's familiar things among his own, how the hamster cage also had a kitty cat bed beneath it, the way the bookshelf carried all these baby books and some of Phichit's cookbooks. This was what they looked like melded together.

It warmed his heart a bit, and with a high head, he carefully walks over to the cage where little Angele, the fluffy cat of Chris', was residing while the group of people moved in and out of the building. He opened the door, coaxing her out and petting her, watching how she rushes out and away to go explore where her new home was. Poor thing must be terrified. At least the litter box and cat food were already set up.

Walking back up the stairs, for what feels like the millionth time this day, Phichit comes into the bedroom where Chris slept, and slowly started climbing onto the bed. As he lays on his side, Chris's arms pull him into an embrace, taking a deep breath as he buries his face in the omega's shirt; it must have smelled like comfort for him, to know he's right there. "Hmmmmm...." Phichit hears over his shoulder, "I'm sorry..." Chris mumbles into the fabric on his back.

"For what? You fell asleep after we were all done! Everything's all put away, Chris." Phichit hums, rolling over so he can hug against Christophe around his chest and nuzzle his shirt. "You're tired, and I'm tired..."

"Let me get you a bath run-"

"Nope. Don't move. I can't sleep well without you right here." The Thai man grips onto him, keeping him from getting up. The alpha grunts, about to complain, when Phichit looks up to him sternly. He didn't want to pull out the omega card, he never liked to, but right now it was for his Alpha's sake. "I don't like to complain.... but I really want to right now. I need to be holding you right now. The pup needs for you to hold me right back."

Christophe's eyes widen a little, even half awake, the fact that his omega was requesting this was not only a surprise, as he's never this open about instinct, but it was also frightening.... What if he needed this all day long?

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller man, cuddling him close. "I'm sorry, Chaton. I've got you... what do you need?"

"Sleep.... I want us both to sleep."


	8. Week 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And sometimes we just bang one out.” Phichit answers honestly, getting a surprised reaction from Christophe at his casual honestly. To be fully clear, he’s not sure he’s heard Phichit talk that way with the doctor any different than how he talks to his friends. “More often, lately, I’m the one on top for that, so it definitely takes energy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than usual, but I have a few things I've been writing lately! Thanks for your patience!

Week 20

 

_Twenty weeks,_

_What an accomplishment! You’re officially halfway through your pregnancy! Not only is your baby the size of a banana, but your belly is finally starting to look like a pregnant stomach, as most mothers who go through this don’t look it until this point. Your baby is learning how to swallow now, which is fantastic, and means he or she is moving right along. Depending on what your doctor has planned out for you, the twenty week mark is the point in time where parents usually find out the gender of the baby. Many opt to make it a surprise, which always varies between partners. Omegas usually want to know right away and Alphas could go either way. Betas usually like to make it a surprise! It’s all up to you.  Time to look out for the following signs: Highly increased libido, highly increased energy, and now, swollen feet! Doesn’t sound pleasant, does it?_

 

 

 

 

“N-No, w-we can’t go another round, Phichit, we….whew…. we have to get to your doctor’s appointment…” Christophe panted, on his back, he’s nearly at his wits end as he struggles to pull his wrists from the bedframe that creaked at the motion. Phichit was sitting atop him, riding him and grunting happily, insatiable.  “Oh my god…” Christophe groaned, eyes rolling. “Y-You’re going to break me, Chaton…”

 

Normally, Phichit would be so conscious of time, and he would try to be anywhere he needed to be at a precise schedule, but god… he needed this today. Especially today. They’ve done so much within the past hour of what was told would be ‘a quickie’ and ended up taking forever. The Swiss man feels drained dry. Usually he’d be able to match, but this energy is outside of his realm. “Ch-Chris, ppplleeeeaaaasssseeeee~” The Thai man whines, sounding so needy and in desperate adoration of the feeling within him. “I-I just want to feel you knot me~ It’s not fair that I didn’t get to when we were drunk that one night and all this happened…”

 

“Ch-Chaton~ We’ll be late…. C-Come on, I promise I’ll do it for you tonight, but we need to get dressed and go!”

 

The Florist looks so unsatisfied with than answer, and even makes it noticeable with a long sigh. “But I’m so fucking horny right now, we can reschedule for later this week!”

 

“I know, I know, but I won’t hold back at all the rest of this week if you go today, and get dressed right now. I’ll knot you as many times as you like and I won’t hesitate it.”

 

The negotiation that came with sex was something Phichit was sure he wouldn’t be budging on…. Yet imagine getting to feel it multiple times this week. That’s exactly what he wanted. With no lip.

 

“…..Fine.” He grumbles, climbing off of him to put something else on to go with the tunic that loosely laced up his back. He was not carrying a large tummy yet by far, but it had gotten big enough that loose clothing was the next best option for him, and he hated to be seen naked right now. “But I’m holding you to that.” Starting to untie the scarves that were used for restraints, to the relief of Christophe.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Phichit, I promise you, I’ll make it all worth your while for us to stop now~”

 

Though he was sure of that, Phichit still pouted slightly, crossing his arms and strolling across the room to go get some leggings. Christophe jumps up to get his own pants on, glancing over to his lover’s figure. The book said he’d look pregnant by now, but he only did when he tightened his shirt around his gut. It was a little concerning to him. Perhaps Phichit wasn’t gaining enough weight.

 

Surely he could remedy this with some wholesome meals and some carry out, Phichit begged for carry out once in a while, especially with the sudden need of cravings the past four or five weeks. Once more per week couldn’t hurt. Especially since he craves carbs, fruit, and cake.

 

Walking over, Christophe kisses the top of his head, grabbing a shirt from the closet and then the folder on the table with all their paperwork. At twelve weeks, it was only a few sheets full, now they probably should get a binder with all the information and scheduling they have to put together. To be honest, he’s been planning this more extensively than he had planned any wedding before; in the folder was a miniature calendar with different sticky notes, tags, annotations, even color coded flags on the sides. Everything was planned all the way up to the final four weeks which have been considered…

 

**_The Labor Zone._ **

****

So creative. Yes.

 

Phichit starts down the stairs, still feeling unsatisfied, like he wants to pout about not being able to get dicked before his appointment. Luckily, his Swiss boyfriend is used to this behavior, and he’s not even budging on it.

 

 

 

Getting to the clinic was not a problem, as it was down the road, usually has very little traffic, and waiting isn’t a terrible problem for the doctors who worked specifically for Omegas. This was the same Doctor Mahashra who worked on multiple floors, and luckily, she was going to be able to help with Phichit’s pregnancy, which was a huge relief. It’s not often one can find an Omega specialist who can be there from the beginning to end of the pregnancy, and the Thai man was grateful every moment for it. He’s not sure he could handle the transition to a new doctor that he doesn’t know or trust, it took him months to be able to confide everything into Dr. Mahashra.

 

The moment she walked into the room, the pair stood up immediately for a polite greeting, and she shook the both of their hands with a hasty graciousness. “Phichit! And…” Surprise, that was the best way to describe her expression as she blinks to them, “Mr. Giacometti! I’m glad to see the two of you here!” She exclaims, “The both of you look very well!”

 

Chris frowned a bit, how was she surprised he showed up? Did he not prove himself with nearly everyone that he was going to stay and be a good father? Was this even worth the argument…? “Er…. Thank you! You’re looking fine as well!”

 

The doctor bowed her head gently and walked over to Phichit, pulling on her stethoscope and grinning. “Thanks! It’s been very busy here lately, you’re caught in the middle of summer baby season, so I’m glad I was able to squeeze you guys in as soon as we could on these ultrasounds.”

 

Phichit nodded, taking deep breaths as instructed. “So, I have to say, for twenty weeks, your tummy’s not as big as I expected it to be, which means one of three things: Your diet needs some weight on it, you’ll be one of those skinny pregnant moms, or, it’s going to come all at once. Which may add to irritability.”

 

“Dr. Mahashra, honestly, I have so much energy, maybe I’m exercising too much?” Phichit asked, watching as she came around and shined a light in each of his eyes. “This entire two weeks has been that way.”

 

She smiles, looking over to Chris in that sense, and wonders how he’s doing. “So…. How do you help him get rid of all that excess energy?” She asks innocently, sitting down in the doctor’s chair beside the sink and tissues.

 

Christophe sets a hand against his face, thinking. “Well, I know he used to go for runs with his friend, sometimes we walk it off, though he’s way more in shape than I am when it comes to his power runs. Honestly they frighten the hell out of me with the baby…” He sighs, “But sometimes we just end up doing some form of couple’s yoga. That I know how to do.”

 

“And sometimes we just bang one out.” Phichit answers honestly, getting a surprised reaction from Christophe at his casual honestly.  To be fully clear, he’s not sure he’s heard Phichit talk that way with the doctor any different than how he talks to his friends. “More often, lately, I’m the one on top for that, so it definitely takes energy.”

 

“Right, right.” She nods, writing down some things.

 

God, these omega clinics are so much more honest with doctors than the alpha clinics ever needed to be. The Alpha clinics were usually so much more physical than talkative, not to say they weren’t kind, they just didn’t get into these things. In fact, his doctor barely knew anything about his social life.

 

“Is it possible his diet gives him more energy too? I know the books I’ve read said something about him having a period of high energy, but it didn’t say for how long, and it feels like Its been a while.”

 

Signing off on a form, she looks up to Chris, seeming quite happy that he’s even asking questions in the session.  “This is very natural, and you’re probably feeling something along the lines of ‘I need to keep him sitting’ and ‘he needs to eat healthier’ and ‘he shouldn’t be running’…. Is that right?”

 

Nodding, he clears his throat, “Yeah… Yeah, that sounds very accurate.”

 

“You see, you’re bound to feel like you need to be much healthier with the pregnancy, which in some limitations is true. I’m not telling you to go on an all veggie diet though, I think maybe getting something a little more fattening in the diet. More breads, some protein. Or maybe noodles.”  She glanced over to Phichit, who looked like he was thinking of a few dishes already with a hand on his stomach. “… Hungry?”  


“Don’t blame me, doc! You’re the one spewing off tasty food!”

 

Christophe had to laugh at that, standing up and kissing Phichit’s cheek, “We can pick something up on the way home. But let’s get you taken care of first and figure out what exactly we’re going to be having.”

 

Doctor Mahashra chuckled, turning so she can pull the equipment closer by the two; she’d hoped they would want to figure out the gender, as Phichit seemed like the type to like surprise but also contingency. Chris just wanted to put a name to ‘the apple’ or ‘the avocado’ or whatever the hell size the baby was right now. There was already a list in his back pocket.

 

Of course there was, he had the whole pregnancy planned out after all.

 

“If you could please lay back in the seat, Phichit?” Dr. Mahashra smiles, nodding to him warmly, which he followed instructions to quite easily. Laying against the cushion and leaning his head back, he feels his hand scooped up; Christophe couldn’t leave his side if he wanted to. There was so much excitement buzzing between them as it was, and today had felt like it would never get here. “Lift your shirt please.”

 

Lifting it up, there was the bump, the one that was so cherished between not only the pair, but all their friends. It seemed as though everyone wanted to see his bump, and everyone wanted to talk to it, and bring him food, and ask how far along he was. The whole neighborhood knew by now, and it was endearing, but at the same time, nerve wracking. So much to answer to all the sudden.

 

The thoughts were bumped away by the feeling of warm jelly against his skin, seems as though they’ve heated it up this time. “Bah, I never get used to the feeling.”

 

“In time, you won’t need to get used to it! This should be your last ultrasound for a little while, after all.” She brings the wand around the bulge that once sat beneath his shirt, and the more she rubs against it, the smaller it seems to Phichit. He’d thought by 20 someodd weeks, he’d be at least some sort of big, though this is barely anything. Perhaps he did need to eat more protein and carbs, maybe that was the key in all of this. “Here we go, here’s the heartbeat….. Look at how much the pup’s grown!”

 

Christophe was searching the screen for whatever the doctor was seeing, and luckily, he didn’t have to look so hard as he did for the initial ultrasound that told him all about the baby. He could see what the books were talking about now when it came to the size of the little one and how the growth of the child changes so quickly. No longer was it the little peanut shaped thing in the bottom of the page, there was an actual baby sitting there, little motions happening.

 

“…. Can… Can you feel that?” Chris asked, amazed every time he ends up seeing something on an ultrasound, even if it’s on still paper.

 

Phichit looks over to him and smiles. “I feel stirring sometimes, but it’s hard to describe. Sometimes I think it’s my stomach growling…. But yeah, sometimes I feel it.”

 

“So, you two haven’t felt any kicks yet?” The Doctor looks between them just with a fleeting glance as she motions the wand around to try to get the right angle.

 

“Unfortunately, not, like I said, just stirring.” Shrugs Phichit, though he was a little bit more disappointed in that, as he remembers hearing it would be somewhere between 16-20 week marker that kicks would be felt. Every chance he gets, he’s feeling around to see if something happens.

 

She hums, looking around, the sound of a heart beating in the room that warmed the couple, Phichit squeezed onto Christophe’s hand gently and leaned his head on him as he looked. “Ah, here we go! Looks like she’s being merciful today. You’ve got a little baby girl in here, you two!”

 

The Thai man covered his mouth, looking to the screen quickly and searching for proof of it, but the moment he heard ‘she’ in that sentence, his heart was crumbling in such joy. “S-She….. She…… it’s a girl.. .IT’S A GIRL! CHRISTOPHE IT’S A GIRL!” Phichit sobs happily, looking to the Swiss man who looks absolutely stunned.

 

Yes, they’d come here with a fifty-fifty chance, but to hear it and see it’s confirmed. He’s got a lot to learn.

 

“Girl….. Girl…… Oh my god……. A-And she’s healthy, right?” Chris asked, “Everything sounds good? She’s alright? She’s…… She’s a….. Oh my god, we have a daughter.”

 

It’s a good thing he was sitting, he hadn’t expected this overwhelming feeling in the slightest, the way he suddenly had ideas for things to buy. Usually, he wouldn’t be the type of person to go and buy everything girly for their daughter, as he believed in the sense that clothing had no gender.

 

But it was really hard to fight the urge of tiny little pink tutus and bows right now.  It’s obvious the same thought is in Phichit’s head as well, as his big grey eyes are sparkling with so much adoration, it almost hurts to look at him. Almost. Right now he can’t help but gaze at him.

 

How was it possible? How was it this morning he woke up thinking he loved Phichit more than anything in the world and he couldn’t love any more than this….? And then he found out they were having a little girl together. It’s like it multiplied twenty times over.

 

“I can tell you two need a moment with this… Let me print this up and go get your paperwork ready, and then you can go get some lunch, alright?”

 

Right, back to reality, Christophe clears his throat and wipes his eyes from those long eyelashes of his, sitting up and smiling. “Right, of course… Phichit, let me get you some paper towel, we’ll clean you off.”

 

Yet before he can stand up, Phichit grabs his shirt, quick with his motions and not caring that his loose shirt was getting in the goop that was sliding down his skin. He looked so broken but happy at the same time, and Chris just had to stop. Nope. His omega needs him.

 

So this is what it feels like, to truly be an alpha, to take the hand of his dearest sweetheart and tell him everything would be alright. There it was, the epitome of his family before him. He was starting a family. He’s starting _a family._ And it was sitting before him with tears rolling down those beautiful cheeks and a smile that could set the world at peace.  “Chris…?” Phichit chokes.

 

“I’m here, my omega…” Christophe sits closer to him, holding him close, petting his head, “I’m right here.”

 

“Sh-She’s going to be happy, right? Having two male dads? I-Is she going to be okay with that? What if she gets sick of us?”

 

Those worries, Chris knew from the book this would happen, those hormonal outbursts, but the science was knowing how to handle it. Kissing his head, Chris wipes his eyes and keeps leaving kisses. “Then I’ll start wearing dresses and growing my hair out like I did in high school. Chaton, we’ve got this, it’s perfect. She’ll be our little girl, and if she ever needs anything, we’ll be the best parents we know how to be. It’s all a new experience, and we’ll learn how to do it together, and she’ll be the best daughter just because she’s ours.”

 

Phichit sniffled and nodded, hugging onto him, clinging to his shirt. Holy shit. They were going to have a baby girl!


	9. 24 Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I have the next one about to post! <3 Thank you for your patience.

 

_Twenty Four Weeks,_

_What a trooper, your baby is the size of a cantaloupe; the past few weeks have been a focus on size to help your baby learn how to survive in the world, and you’re getting to the fun part where you’re really starting to look pregnant now. You’re currently at five months and a week, which means for single babies, you’re gaining weight at a high rate, and should be up to 16 pounds extra! If you’re more or less, keep patient and watch your diet, see if there’s something you need to add or subtract!_

_Omegas, right now it’s feeling a lot more miserable than three or four weeks back, your feet are feeling huge and so are you, now it’s time to talk about baby showers and to register for what you might need. Make sure you look into items that will not only supply with baby needs, but will also help to baby proof your home._

 

 

 

The creak of the steps beneath Christophe’s feet is familiar, and in his new home above the flower shop, he’s grown accustom to their sound as well as the scent of overwhelming flowers that wafted and mixed with the café next door. "Phichit, I'll be upstairs!" He calls into the empty shop, some talking in the back indicating that there must be some other soul that exists in this building. It'd been just a few short weeks since they first discovered the princess they were going to be bringing into the world, and every moment since was filled with mentions of how they'd tell their friends. 

 

It'd been a torturous set of weeks to keep it a secret, and every time Chris, the proud father that he was, brought home a frilly onesie or a dress or something indicating a form of gender, he couldn't share it with anyone but his beloved. Not that it was a bad thing, but he wants people to see how cute it'll be, dammit.

 

Stumbling through the door with bountiful groceries, he uses his foot to bounce against the frame and shut it behind him, scurrying over to the kitchen quickly to make sure he doesn't drop anything. The heavy fruits in one bag dropped like a sack of bricks onto the counter, one of the bags drops to its side and clatters loudly.

 

And a groan enters the air.

 

Wait a moment, Phichit had been downstairs, hadn't he? Christophe stops pulling everything from their shopping bags and walks into the livingroom, scanning it for any form of life, noticing a tan arm draped over the arm rest. "Phichit?" Chris' voice fills with worry, "What are you doing up here? I thought you were at work." Rounding the couch, his boyfriend shifts from where he lays down on his side. A growing tummy resting onto one of  the cushions that sits between his lets on one and, and squished beneath the roundness on the other. He looks sick, he looks upset, he looks pale. That's not good.

 

When they said they needed to help Phichit gain baby weight, it seems everything started to catch up rather quick. It was as though their little girl was waiting to grow until just recently, before going through what felt like an overnight growth spurt.

 

The florist sighs, sitting up a little bit, only to get a hand on his shoulder to not move. "I felt sick... but not like nauseated sick, like tired sick...." He pouts, "My back hurts and I'm really uncomfortable."

 

He looked like it, Chris didn't want to say, but his boyfriend was not only grimacing, he seemed drained. That didn't sound good. But his mind returns to what the big baby fruit book had said. He was going to be exhausted and uncomfortable. "Whew..... That's normal, Chaton. You're just growing a baby is all, she's making it a little but hard, but you're doing the best you can." He assures, kissing his cheek and feeling for a fever just in case, luckily there was none.

 

"Are you sure? It was really sudden..."

 

"Well, so was the way you started growing. It was really fast, and your body is probably trying to play catch up.  It's like going through growing pains, but this time the growing's in your tummy." The wedding planner's voice was soft, and loving, he needed to make sure he was giving as much candor and sweetness as he could. It was his job as an alpha.

 

Phichit takes a deep breath and nods, rubbing his back as he shifts. "Can you hold me...?"

 

"Of course, Chaton."  

 

Christophe moves to come up behind him, leaving him as much room as he can without squishing that tummy at five and a half months. Resting his hand against that stomach, he kisses at his Phichit's neck very softly, nuzzling it as best he can. Scenting him was not just for anything, it was for comfort, and it worked nearly every time.

 

The Thai man sighed in a form of relief as he leaned his head back against Chris, "You haven't done that in a while....." He smiles, closing his eyes and resting his head back down. "I think you save it for when I really need it, though...." 

 

"You're right, it's only for when I think you really really need it...." Chris smiles, pecking his cheek, squeezing him close. Yet..... something stopped his sentence, "I figure you'll be more comfortable with-" 

 

That was like Phichit flicked at his hand, yet it was palm down onto that growing stomach. It was hard too, a hefty motion beneath his fingers. The Thai man looked down in surprise, sitting up immediately, his eyes wide.

 

"....... Chris, was that what I think it was...?" He asked, wanting to believe it was yes. 

 

They hadn't felt kicking, in fact, the two had been silently worrying in agreement that they should have felt something a long time ago. And now it might be it.

 

Christophe looks like he's seen a ghost, his hand still planted in that same spot. "That.... That was a kick, Phichit. THAT WAS A KICK!" He jumps up, circling the coffee table and laughing, "Mon petite! It finally happened!"

 

Immediately, the Thai man started bawling, tears flowing like damn near waterfalls down his cheeks as he set his hands against the swell of his abdomen, looking to see if he can feel anything that wasn't internal. Chris's hand print still felt warm against his shirt, and he set both hands there, feeling another bump happen against his fingers. 

 

When the wedding planner looks down to him, noticing how he cries, he jumps right back into his protective mode, rushing over and dropping to his knees beside the couch. "Phich? My love...? What's going on?" 

 

Phichit just continues to bawl, pointing at his stomach and sniffling in a bumbling hormonal mess, "IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SCARE ME?"

 

What a relief, for a moment, Chris thought he was in pain or terribly upset by something, and he presses his lips to the top of the bump, looking back up to his boyfriend. "My god, Phichit, I thought you were hurt..." He chuckles, "My pet, my dear..." He smiles, his own green eyes dripping with tears that fog at his round glasses, "This means she's alright, she's just letting her parents know she's right here!" 

 

Phichit nods, sniffling and pulling him in for a kiss, his wet cheeks mixing tears with the Swiss man who holds him close. This was the moment he needed. Phichit needed this. The perfect mix of knowing his alpha was here, and the pure comfort of what this baby brought for them both in the relationship.

 

Lord knows they wouldn’t be anywhere like this if they hadn’t come together on this challenge. This baby literally brought them so much closer, and right now was an example of it if there ever was one, their little girl, their little princess.

 

A thundering comes up towards the downstairs shop, sounding like elephants around the walls that interrupt their happy moment, the door swinging open as Guang Hong and Leo rush in, their phones on as the rush in. “PHICHIT, WHAT’S WRONG, ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

The Thai florist couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, joined by his lover who has to cover his face as he nearly snorts in humor; they must have heard his crying, and by the way he sported the wet eyes and cheeks, didn’t make it any easier to interpret. Leo runs over with the phone open, ready to call Yuuri next door, and Guang Hong seems to book it over to his boss, eyes wide and face full of worry. “Why are you laughing?!” He squealed, “What happened?”

 

Christophe collected himself from snickering, looking up. “The little one kicked! Our little minou, they kicked!” He manages out, struggling from the tug of his own giggles.

 

“WHAT.” Guang Hong’s hands shot onto Phichit’s belly, which he doesn’t normally do. He’s never been a huge hugger, or even held hands, he just sits back mostly. But this was important. He was gunning for godparent.

 

Yet another few pair of feet sound like they’re on the way up, and Phichit sits up to watch the door be filled with a few more familiar faces from the neighborhood. Georgi, Yuuri, Victor, and Mila, all with their phones out ready to call people. “Holy shit, guys, calm the fuck down!” Calls a voice behind them, no doubt it was the kitten of the neighborhood. “Phichit! Scream if you’re dying.  Scream not as loud if you’re fine.”

 

“I’m fine! Just got happy!”

 

Christophe has to raise an eyebrow as the room is filled with so many people, and he looks quite confused at it to be honest. “Do…. Do the lot of you have us on an emergency call tree? This happened less than five minutes ago!”  


Victor, holding a pocketwatch and looking down to it, clicks the top. “Three minutes, forty five seconds!” He calls, “Do we have bags? Do we need to pack the baby bag?”

 

Dear god, had the group made their own labor force in regards to this situation? Georgi has rubber gloves on, everyone’s phones are out, there’s a few aprons on. Phichit is in fact laughing hard enough to have to cover his face, his sock covered feet kicking on the couch cushions as he notices them all.  “Oh my god, you guys look like you’re about to cover a hazmat situation.” He snickers, cackling hard enough that he has to put his hands on the tummy he sports in the shirt he wears.  “You do know I’m not even close to having this kid yet, right? I’m literally months and months away!”

 

“What?” Georgi looks so absolutely broken at this, sighing as he hangs his head, like the crystals that hang from the little necklaces on his hands, he’s kept them so neat and in order in case someone would need them.

 

Mila smacks the back of Georgi’s head, “Put the birth crystals away, hanging rocks in front of him isn’t going to make his water break!”

 

This apartment didn't take too much to fill up, in fact, it did so quickly with all the neighbors who seem to be on this call list, and who didn't get the memo that at nearly the halfway mark of a pregnancy.... surprise, nobody is giving birth. Christophe started feeling how crowded it was, and he's reminded of Songkran, and how stuffed the place felt. Now that Phichit was growing, he started worrying about situations where the pregnant lover of his was going to be overwhelmed by so many people, though he had nothing to back it up. Phichit's literally the most social butterfly of all the garden.  Must be alpha senses.

 

"Well, I'd love for you all to stay..." Phichit smiles gently, "But I really am exhausted, I'm going to assure everyone that I'm alright." He holds his hand up to stop a few who want to protest that they could help around the house, as he is used to their banter now. It's come to the point where he can now predict what is about to be said. "AND.... I will be fine without house help as well, Chris and I have that handled." He grins as a few pouts rise up.

 

Guang Hong raises his hand. 

 

"Yes, Ji?"

 

"What if we stayed extra quiet?"

 

Christophe wants to snort in laughter at that, instead he gives a nice calm smile, looking to Phichit who seems to have the same expression on his face. "Nope. I'm going to keep laying down, and maybe go take a bath, and I'd like a nice quiet apartment without any other souls in it than the people who live here."

 

He's partially glad for it, he worries Phichit does too much for others sometimes, and doesn't get enough 'self care time' for himself. Wrapping a proud arm around him, the Wedding Planner holds his head up high. "Well said, Chaton~" Waving his hand politely, he gestures to the door, where he notices his kitty even sits to greet the humans on her little cat tree. "If you'll all make your way out~ Angelique will be expecting to be pet."

 

The friends each let out a collective off tone groan, and turn to leave one by one out the door, a few opting to pet the fluffy white princess.

 

Plopping his head back onto the couch cushion, he swings his arms open. "Come into my arms again, I need to snuggle you."


	10. 27 Weeks and 29 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe is so fucking lucky he doesn't have to be the one to do this

 

_Twenty Seven Weeks,_

 

_You might be a little tense, but you're working so hard and you should be proud of the work you've put into raising this little bundle of joy, which by now is the size of a head of lettuce. This baby is getting on some nerves surely, between losing sleep and being constantly hungry, and the new symptom of needing to pee every time you move, and especially with sneezing. It's a little frustrating, but it's important to remember you need to be sure you're resting and giving yourself plenty of time to catch your breath. Many people take maternity leave somewhere around this point, and you should be thinking of when you'd like to kick your feet up and work full time on baby preparation._

 

_Some parents decide this is the time to have showers or parties, which means you get to register for baby gifts if you haven't already! That's the fun part of this week's lessons, is the part where you tell people how to shop for you. Make sure you go for necessities first, and to seek out a list of supplies from your doctor to what many first time parents need most the first time around._

 

 

 

 

 

Phichit huffs heavily as he stretches his body back against the mat provided on this wooden floor of probably the nicest looking classroom he’d ever been in, a labor class that was a while out of town with Chris, and officially sick of the summer heat. The Thai man is usually great in warm weather, hell, in hot weather, he's the only one in the neighborhood who seems to be comfortable in it; lately it's been hard, as he's had extra weight that makes discomfort absolute. 

 

The omega was starting to feel that little part of pregnancy nobody wants to feel, the part where he wants it to be fucking over. And his Alpha is so damn comfortable without a giant belly in front of them, or back pain, or swollen feet, or constant heat waves from the 24/7 incubating he seems to be doing. Bah.  _Christophe is so fucking lucky he doesn't have to be the one to do this._  

 

Speaking of him, Christophe sits beside him, glancing around at other dads in the room who each seem to be doing something different while their pregnant partners were stretching their legs out and doing as the instructors say. This exercise was supposed to relieve back tension, though Phichit, being the one latest in term of the classroom, was definitely not happy with how it felt. He has to sit up with a grunt. At last, something the Wedding Planner can do to help. He comes up behind him carefully.

 

“Come now, lean against me, I’m right here.” He whispers, rubbing at Phichit’s sides and trying to help him rest a little bit; with the exercises in this class, there was a lot of sitting up, squatting, kneeling, and altogether just plain moving around.

 

With the instructions on what the fathers are supposed to do, Christophe is doing everything as fast as he can, which makes Phichit think of the last time he was that fast; and after they finished up, the both of them are going to be heading home to get ready for a date night out. Not that Phichit didn’t want to go, despite the fact that he did want to a few weeks back, but he's tired and achey and hungry and nauseated at the same time.

 

This tummy that hangs on his front has gotten to be sizable, and the theory is that he's gained water weight. It would explain why his hands feel huge, and his face, and his feet, and his legs, and h- yeah, all of him feels pretty huge.  It's as though he's water logged in every pore.  His doctor says everything is healthy and he's at the perfect pregnancy weight so far, which is good. Their little girl is doing a great job growing, and they're doing a great job making sure she's got as much as she needs as far as pampering, down to nightly lotion rubs on the tummy from Phichit's alpha.

 

 

A pale hand, strong and comforting, wraps around Phichit's fingers as Chris continues to comfort the omega. Despite the fact that the younger man had sworn to himself that Chris was deliberate in his attempts to show how comfortable it was to not be five and a half months pregnant, he's still at ease when he's approached. "You’re doing fantastic, Chaton~" That voice is soothing, and he has to smile, leaning his head on his arm. "Aww, look at you~ did you miss me while I just stood there?" There's a little nod, which Chris swears is going to break his heart.

 

“Okay class!” The teacher smiles, “You should remember these techniques while you go home as well, some of them may help with leg cramps you’re bound to get!” Phichit has those. “as well as Braxton hicks.” And those. “And before you know it, you’ll be getting pain from sleeping even as well!” Yup, that’s him. Great. Part of him wishes it wasn’t healthy so someone could give him a cure all that the neighborhood biddies seem to all have when he passes by. Georgi’s one of those damn biddies who swears this lotion will give his child great skin but has nothing to help with sleep at night. Only that damn black crystal for birth.  “Remember if you sign up for the next class, that will go into water labor and natural birthing processes!” Thank god, she was done. Now it’s just advertisement.

 

Phichit has opted already to have a nice old fashioned labor at the hospital with a possible C-Section, as his mother had done, as it was the only comfort he had from someone he talked to frequently on this. With his hand held up, he leans forward to let Christophe stand up, who gently sets a hand on his lower back and at his tummy. “Easy, up we go… Let's get you a seat and some water, you feel a little warm, honig."

 

That's a new one, it sounded more German than French. He loved the little nicknames, and slowly but surely, his bad mood was melting away. Christophe and him had spats, but he couldn't stay mad at him, not when the man was standing here looking to nearly carry him wherever they go, even if it meant being out of breath and exhausted. There was no fight here. Phichit couldn’t stay mad at him for something he can’t help.

 

More often than not, Phichit finds himself burying those negative thoughts and feelings away, maybe it's best, as the stress shouldn't be taken out on him, right? 

 

"Chris, actually..... Can we go soon?"

 

“Eh? Yeah, we can move up dinner if you want.”

Shaking his head, the Thai man sits down on one of the empty seats around the room and sips his water bottle. “No, I mean….. could we skip date night…? I know I am the one who suggested it, but I don’t feel great….” He sighs, leaning back and rubbing his stomach. “I’m really tired from this class.”

 

Christophe is a little surprised, used to Phichit being the one that makes them stay, and being the one who seems to get them suddenly into eight different plans in a date night after all is said and done. In fact, he'd planned on it, as  they usually would, but Phichit looks so tired and a little too hot. Immediately, his senses and instincts aside, he wanted to make sure this man was taken care of.

 

Reluctance was seen all over that lovely and tired face, as Phichit regretted promising a night without having to talk about babies or plans or weddings and to just focus on each other, and then taking it away. Christophe wasn’t going to have this, no pouting. “Nope. We’re doing date night. It’ll be at the apartment, and I’ll rub your feet and make you a nice beautiful dinner, and we can shower together~ You barely have to do a thing~ Except for when I do that thing you like~ I need a little bit of effort from you on that~”

 

Surprised, he blinks up to the Swiss man, who has such a beautiful smile, all settled in his scruffle on his chin and kind eyes behind those round glasses. This person was once a silly crush of his, and here they were offering their everything to preserve some form of comfort. Who was he to cancel all of this after all? “….. O-Only if I get to be the one to cook us dinner and you pick the movie.”

 

“We will both cook dinner and we will both choose a movie, but I have my eyes on a certain florist movie that I am almost so on point with memorizing the lyrics of and I think I might recite them better than you.”

 

“Fuck no, you won't.” Phichit snickers, finishing up his water bottle and standing up again, fixing his long shirt that was taut against that growing tummy.

 

\--------

 

Stepping  through the door came with familiar creaks in the floor, and with tired sighs of setting down the bags the two had gathered in a miniature stop on the way home for simple date night necessities. Phichit needed to get some veggies and some pork, and Christophe absolutely insisted on getting some eggs to bake a cake of some sort for the two of them to savor during one of the pregnant man's favorite movies of all time. 

 

"Whew...." Phichit starts into the kitchen, setting down his two lightweight bags, pulling things out to get started on their meal. Setting the paper package of meat, he notices something different about this room. There's a giant cake next to the stove, beautifully made, a little cabin and little candy trees sticking up on it.  ".....Christophe?" Phichit calls, "I thought you said we didn't have any sweets in the house!"

 

The Swiss man, setting their baby files in the little cabinet by the desk, calls back, "We don't, I ate the rest of the cinnamon rolls. Why? Did you find one you wanna have? Should I get more next door?"

 

A creak in the floor catches his attention, and he looks around the room, soon joined by the pregnant man who waddles to his side, confused. He wonders if  the 'baby brain' was setting in. "I don't remember ordering anything, it looks like something Yuuri would have ma-" Stopping in his sentence, he takes a deep breath. He knows exactly what's about to happen.

 

"SURPRISE" Shouts a group of people, causing the Swiss one to nearly jump out of his skin, having not been able to predict what was about to happen in time. 

 

Victor and Yuuri have to giggle at his reaction while Guang Hong jumps over the couch to them. Oh god, was it baby shower time? Phichit was aware that some baby showers are a surprise party that come up, and he really hopes that's not the case. He's sore and exhausted and sweaty and he really wanted date night to go through.

 

"Guys..... is this what I think it is?" He looks to Yuuri and sighs, ready to already sit down if it weren't for the obsessive urge within him to clean up all the pillows they messed up and then go shower. 

 

"Nope." The Japanese baker smirks, looking between everyone, "This is not the baby shower. This is the prelude to the baby shower." 

 

Christophe wasn't sure he heard that right, he whips his head over to Victor, who seems to be chalked full of excitement, dancing in place even with it. There's someone who wouldn't be able to keep from expressing his excitement. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

 

"It means!" Minami rushes over, holding up some pamphlets, a big beautiful cabinet on the fronts of them. "We were going to make it a surprise, but it needs a little bit more planning on our part before it's reality....."

 

Phichit looks to the pamphlets and feels his brows furrow as he begins to read what this was. "..... Where is this at?"

 

"Little place in the middle of nowhere!" Georgi hums, draped over the couch as he points his  toe upwards, "The finest auras we could find! It's called a babymoon, and you two are taking a week off entirely to relax before you enter into that weird zone Christophe talks about."

 

"It's the labor zone, and it's not weird, it's a serious thing." Pouts the Swiss man. "..... What the fuck is a babymoon?"

 

Phichit sighs in relief, glad today was not the day, and he did in fact have a little bit of a plan to go off of that he didn't have to put together. "Oh my goodness... are you serious...?" He asks, "Chris, a babymoon is like a little honeymoon to vacation before we'd officially be on the countdown to labor."

 

Obviously, the Thai man looks quite thrilled about it, and he wants to get there as soon as possible, as his tired body had been hard at work and had been trying his patience for a while.  He was aching for time between himself and Chris that wasn't to settle for a regular night with regular movies and regular food, he wanted to treat him and let him relax.

 

Christophe, however, immediately started ripping through the pamphlet. "Where are hospitals in the area? We should get cleared to travel before we do this. What would hours in a car do for you? Do we fly? Where is it exactly? We should finish more labor classes for th-"

 

"Chris." Phichit sighs, squeezing his hand, "Christophe, Chris, love, sweetie, babe, look at meeee...." Letting go, he puts both hands up on that stubbled face, making him meet his gaze. "These guys wouldn't have planned this if they weren't thinking a lot of the same questions, I am only five months in, I haven't had any problems through the whole pregnancy, I'm the perfect weight and I'm hydrated every second of the day, I'm taking my vitamins, we feel the baby kick at least seven times a day.... we got this. We will be okay...."

 

Yuuri comes over, a hand on both of their shoulders, "Believe me, we did a lot of research on it... and it would be Phichit's 29th week, if anything were to happen, there's a town midwife literally two minutes away from the house we're renting out. No stress, we have everything picked and planned to the final detail. So long as his doctor clears him for travel, then it's all set.... think you can get an appointment in, Phich?"

 

"Dr. Mahashra will be the best to state if I'll be healthy enough to, but I've been fine through the whole pregnancy, this should be fantastic! I'm so excited."

 

Christophe was a bundle of nerves, though he couldn't show it, not while Phichit looks happier than he has since this belly grew big enough to cause that back pain. His omega was excited, but his instincts tear away at him with the thoughts of everything that could go wrong. Twenty nine weeks. That barely sounds like anything. But even if Phichit was still at ten weeks, he'd be terrified to see him go farther than the beach by himself.

 

He had to be good for this.

 

Deep breath. "So long as the doctor says it's alright, I think that sounds fantastic."

 

Guang Hong jumps a little in the air, excited as can be with his content little smile. "I'm so glad you guys think so, we were real nervous you'd say no. We'll rent a bus to go with!"

 

A bus? A giant vehicle that'll rock back and forth and people can STAND in? Nope, not on his watch. "If.... If it's alright with you, I think Phichit and I will drive there, the rocky bus ride might be a little bit uncomfortable, and at least he'll be able to recline in my car." At last, something he can control in the situation, and it doesn't seem like anyone wants to argue any of it.  Thank goodness.

 

"This is so exciting... Chris, I'll make an appointment."

 

Oh dear.

 

There goes date night, Phichit's on a mission.

 

Perhaps they'll get pizza.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Twenty nine weeks,_

_It’s time to start paying really close attention to this little one, as a note, if you haven’t started talking to that tummy, as the baby can hear you quite a bit, and is probably getting to know what voices mean what. Some babies prefer a voice, and alphas will find that they grow a new tone to keep calm around that big ol’ tummy._

_Mom, Dad, time to get into that talk, of a labor plan, who you want in the delivery room, whether you want a C-Section, or a natural birth. Having this figured out now will not only make it easier to handle towards the end, but will be one of the last things to worry about plan wise._

_Speaking of plans, you haven’t had date night in a while probably, now’s the safest time to do that! Take each other out, have a romantic night, take care of yourselves and get all the pampering done now before it’s close to delivery. Any questions you may have about your baby, you can bring up at your next ultrasound appointment, as some parents like to have one at their thirty week mark._

"Oh god, you could go even later than that if you need time." Doctor Mahashra crosses her arms as she sits at her desk, across from her two nervous parents-to-be, and one of them was way more relieved than the other that she had said something. "Usually, I suggest planting your feet at thirty six weeks, anything before that is a clear window for baby honeymoon time."

 

Phichit looks over to Christophe, smirking with a very snide look, leaning on his hand as he should nearly be sticking his tongue out. "I told you~"

 

"Yes, I know you did, Chaton.... Now.... from what we've been informed, there's not a hospital in the area, but there is a midwife." Georgi had insisted that he himself was quite good at what he did as well, but Christophe didn't exactly count 'local witch doctor' as much of a medical professional. "Which means say an emergency happens, we'll only have someone whose specialty is only in babies, and what if something happens with Phichit? What if there's something else like he gets sick? She couldn't be licensed to do that sort of medical care if her specialty is in babies!"

 

Doctor Mahashra's eyebrows raised, her eyes widened as she looked to Phichit, who seems like he's heard this all four million times already, and she has no doubt he has. Looking back to Christophe, she holds her hand up to interrupt, and to her amazement, it's gotten him to pause. "..... Chris." She begins, "You're an alpha, and you're about to be a brand new father.... your instincts are all over the place, thinking of everything that could go wrong, every possible thing could affect this.... but you've been wound up by books and internet telling you that everything will go wrong."

 

His green eyes shift around the room, settling down onto his hands as he fiddles, understanding how instinct as an alpha are definitely bearing onto him. "But what if it does?"

 

"You both need this vacation equally, I think. Chris, you've worried yourself into a pure state of panic at the thought of going too far from a doctor, which is understandable. But you should trust this midwife in their abilities, and if anything should go wrong, you have transportation, and me on speed dial. You have an entire support team. Hell, if you need me to drive to you, I'll try to see what I can do."

 

He wants to mumble, it's four hours away, he should stop arguing though. It seems like everyone around him is telling him to calm down, and usually he's the calm one entirely. His entire demeanor is the cool type, and yet the past few months, it's like all his nerves are exposed and the slightest twitch that he doesn't like is affecting him terribly. My god, he never wants to go through it again. "I'll...... I need your phone number in my phone, not just Phichit's.... Could you dial it into it?" He opens his phone and passes it over.

 

She's more than happy to put in her number, smiling without hesitation to his request. "I've put in my cell phone, but I don't want you to call for everything. You're both smart parents already, you've done your research, don't call unless it's absolutely necessary. If it's a simple question, you can even text me."

 

Right. He feels a little better knowing someone is going to be on a hotline for him to contact.... not the best, but it's better than it was. "Right.... okay.... is there anything about travel we should know...?"

 

"Well, with someone closing up on the end of your second trimester, no longer than two hours at a time in a car. If it's a longer trip, just make some half hour stops so you can walk around and get something to eat, hydrate, all that fun stuff."

That’s it? That’s all he had to remember? Christophe felt like there was information left out, like he was really looking for a reason to not go and to stay here where it was safe at home. Phichit knew this.  “You look unhappy with my answer.” She smiles, “It’s alright to be afraid…. But it’s time to realize that this is the last time you guys will probably have to have a free moment together, as the next few weeks make it a little difficult to get date nights in, to be intimate…. Phichit will be getting bigger, you’ll be more worried, and everyone is planning that party for you. Being alone’s not an option.”

 

 

She’s right, she has to be right. Christophe looks over to Phichit, noticing how he looks like he’s a child waiting for permission….. my god, he’s been selfish in this worry. He’s been aching for a reason not to go and his little omega has been pleading all this time to go on vacation and to get some rest. Who is he to say no? Why should he be the only one to make this decision?

 

 

“…. Well, we’re leaving in a week, we’d better go pack.”


	11. 30 Weeks: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower, day one!

Guang Hong seems to be going at the speed of light while he walks around with the employees that seem to take care of call ins most days, and luckily, while their semesters were just starting at college, had been able to pick up some hours while the lot of them were gone this week. In fact, hiring in had never been more abundant than it was the moment that months ago, they were all starting to hire in all these summer students eager to get in some hours. The bars, the restaurants, the bakery and cafes, all of them had brought in students from the college.

 

"So all the flowers are alphabetical that we carry, and you can search them in our system both by typing it in and by saying it into the little microphone. If you can't find it, we don't carry it, but we can always internationally ship it in. Shipping isn't a problem you need to worry about, because we'll be back in a week anyhow, and our orders are already backdated for the next two weeks." Leo giggles a little as he passes with the employee, knowing they've been here long enough to know all of this, but the smaller man definitely wants to make sure everything's taken care of. "And above all, call me if you need help! Don't forget to cash out at the end of the day, register and all!"

 

Taking a deep breath, he returns to Leo's side, looking up to him. "What?"

 

"He's been here for five months and has closed a million times, he can handle it, Jiji, he's basically prepared for our trip." 

 

"I know! I know! I just wanna make sure he knows everything!"  Looking towards the stairs, he sighs and reaches back for his apron strings, only to remember he didn't come in today with his uniform on, but his own regular vacation clothes. Woops. He blushes as Leo seems to notice, nudging him and snickering at his antics. "I forgot! Don't pick on me!"

 

"But it's fun, you're too cute." Leo keeps his voice low, crossing his arms as he joins him in waiting for the pair upstairs to wake up, as the group was going to go ahead to make sure the place was set up before they arrived. "Think they'll be comfortable?"

 

Guang Hong sighs, leaning his head back against the wall and stretching out a little bit, feeling a little cooled down in the shop during its early fall morning, where the coolness that is kept for the flowers creeps on his legs and chills him. "I think Phichit will enjoy himself more, but I think we need to force Christophe to have some fun, he's nervous that Phichit won't be able to handle being away from the doctor."

 

The bell rings as the front door opens, Victor standing there with his sunglasses on, his patterned shirt and boat shoes screaming for vacation time. He throws his arms in the air. "EVERYONE. It is FINALLY TIME." Posing in the frame, there's the sight of his husband, Yuuri, sighing at the early morning and holding all of the bags behind him. "For me to be seen in my swimsuit~"

 

"Vitya, we aren't even at the lake yet." Yuuri grumbled, his eyes with dark circles beneath them, as the two were complete opposites when it came to what time is best to be awake. Victor was an early to bed and early to rise, while Yuuri slept in as often as he could, especially since his jogging buddy grew a tinier buddy. "No stripping until we get there and until after we set up.... did everyone get their gifts in the car?"

 

Leo looks down at the bag by his side, where he and Leo made a mini date out of shopping, and went a little overboard. "They did a really good job doing gender neutral stuff on their baby registry, I still have no idea what the baby's going to be." He says as he leans down and picks it up, carrying it out the door to the bus that sat outside. 

 

Jean Jacques and Seung are already sitting on the bus it seems, snuggled up together with their feet up on the seats, and some bags beside them, windows open. "Obviously it's gotta be a boy. Did you see the little hamster bowtie on there?"

 

"Oh, just because it's a bowtie it's gotta be a boy?" Calls Minami, "There's also a VERY PINK ONESIE on that list there!" Stepping onto the bus, he comes to sit down with the rest of them.

 

 

 

 

 

Upstairs, Christophe shifts in the blankets as he hears some commotion in the shop downstairs, and a rumble of a bus outside the windowseat where he faces most of the nights in this big cushy bed. He would miss how one sinks into the mattress if they don't move every so often, especially in the next upcoming week where he'd be so scared every moment of the day for his beloved. 

 

It had come to the point where the Wedding planner had decided it's best not to worry as much as he has been, as his alpha sense could be wrong sometimes. There are days when all he wants to do is hide Phichit in his arms and hold onto him until the sun sets, but that's not always the best option. It's the baby, driving him crazy. She's gotta have some sort of superpower that sets him off, him, the cool and collected one. He's got nightmares of what this child will do when she's born already, and he already knows he'll spoil the living daylights out of her.

 

Yet there's no doubt in his mind the moment Chris sees her, he'll be astounded, he'll be blown away, to the point where his heart might explode with joy. Sounds dramatic, but he's sure of it.

 

A shift on the other side of the bed grabs his attention away from staring into the distance and pondering what their little one would look like, noticing that somehow, the pregnant lover beside him was already sitting up and leaning forward on the edge of the bed. He grunts a little and rubs his back.

 

Poor Phichit, this bed may be comfortable without a little bundle of joy in the oven, thought with his back right now, there's no such thing as comfort, especially when getting out of bed takes all the effort in the free world. Every day, he feels like a whale who needs to be hoisted out from beneath the covers, and back into the ocean. This time he's rubbing at his back and his stomach, usually something he does when the muscles tighten and braxton hicks begin.

 

Christophe doesn't know what to do in these situations other than tell Phichit he's everything in the world to him, and that's all that seems to work. Sitting up, he crawls over and lays on his stomach, leaning his head on Phichit's side, humming gently. "Good morning, honig." He mumbles, leaving a few kisses along the stretch marks that peek out from under his shirt. "You barely moved last night."

 

"That was a good thing, trust me." The florist smiled at the pepper of kisses, even if he couldn't kiss back as nimbly. "I slept like the dead and better until your daughter decided I didn't need that much rest."

 

"Oh, so she's my daughter when she is misbehaving?"

 

"And she will continue to be your daughter in those acts."

 

Christophe looks to the tan skin, covered in light stretch marks that peeks from beneath the pajamas and pouts. "Did you hear that, princess? Your mother is absolutely unfair, I behave all the time, it's why I never get kicked!" Smooching at the tummy, he looks up, "Princess, tell your mama not to be so grumpy, you don't know any better~" Though he was joking, and he'd certainly seen a smile crack on his lover's face, Christophe could feel the tightening of muscles around that stomach, and it always made him worry that the pain would be too much for Phichit. 

 

According to the nurses, contractions are a normal thing to have before actual labor begins, but labor contractions are the big ones, and they hurt like hell. So seeing Phichit already tired from just regular braxton hicks scares him a little; maybe  they should do some morning stretches before their road trip to get some circulation going. "Mon petit." Christophe sits up, joining him on the edge of the bed, "Why don't we do some of those stretches we learned in class? I think it might calm her down, get her to sleep for the trip."

 

The florist grunts as he stands up, nodding to the request. "That sounds like a good idea, but first I need to pee." Christophe smirks, remembering when Phichit was embarrassed about needing to use the bathroom so much about four weeks back, and now he announces every time. With his body growing at that speed, he almost would have been worried about revealing too much... until he realized that Chris has literally been inside him and is half the reason they're now expecting a daughter and not taking a slow relationship. Then all the cards went out the window.

 

 

 

 

"Breathe when you come up, Phichit..." Christophe says gently, rubbing his back and pulling on his hips behind him. "If you don't, you'll get stiff." The sunlight wasn't as harsh in this room, the nursery, and it wouldn't get very hot with just an empty crib and a dresser to bulk it up. There hadn't been much to set up these past few weeks, as the baby shower would give them a better idea of what they had left to buy after all the gifts were all set.

 

"I know, I know..." He sighs out as he starts leaning back up again, both hands on the crook of his back, feeling like he's in baby's first physical therapy, but for good reason. This felt much better than he made it out to be; as exhausting as exercise was for him when he's about thirty pounds heavier than he's used to being, he's finding sleep to be much easier now than it would have been before he started classes. "Two questions..... Did we leave anything in the fridge, and did we pack everything?" He manages out as he sets a hand beneath his gut to support the heavy thing, legs flexing as he squats and comes back up with deep breaths.

 

Christophe does mini squats with him, not required by any means, but supportive as he can be. "Yes and yes, the car is all packed up. And the hamsters and the kitty are both with the service, and I'm turning off the heat when we leave." Thank goodness, it sounds like everything they had on the worry list was slowly but surely crossing off.

 

"Good..... I'm really glad we're getting away... you need it."

 

Why does everyone think Christophe's the one who needs the vacation? Phichit, their friends, the doctor, all of them seem to have attended some sort of seminar that states he needs to be going to this one especially.

 

A knock appears in the room as they just talk domestically, and Phichit looks over his shoulder. ".... Chris, do we know anyone who knocks before they come in here?" He asks as he stands up straight, feeling already how much better his back is doing since they first began with what can only be assumed is baby yoga. The Swiss man tilts his head, realizing in fact, the rest of the neighborhood probably has keys to the apartment. 

 

"I don't think so, not unless they burst in a few seconds later." Christophe snickers, rubbing his back gently and pecking his cheek before calling out, "Getting dressed! We aren't decent! Just being awful people right on the other side of this door, you don't want to see any of it."

 

"Chris!" Phichit covers his mouth to keep from laughing too hard. 

 

"I lied, we're not getting dressed at all, we're  going to demonstrate how to actually get pregnant, come on in if you want to see."

 

Smacking his arm, the Thai florist giggles and makes his way to their bedroom to get dressed, and the door creaks open just slightly, where the silver hairs of his best friend greet him, instead of a stranger like he had once thought. "You lied, you're not having sex." The Russian pouts, making Christophe raise a brow to him with a smile. "I took you for a lot of things, Christophe, a liar is not one of them!"

 

The Wedding planner rolls his eyes and comes over, "I see you've got your swimsuit on, are you going to have fun at the lake when you get there then?"

 

"Yeah, we're leaving a little early so we can set up the shower and relax a bit before you two arrive. Yuuri told me to let you know we're on our way out. Everyone's there.... will you be going soon?"

 

"Once we eat, yeah, but I want to double check that he has enough pillows in the front seat so his back won't be hurting as bad. We'll be making a stop halfway there to make sure he can stretch his legs."

 

 

Victor gives him a thumbs up and sighs happily, looking quite relieved. "I have to say, when Guang Hong and Yuuri got together to plan, I didn't know how well it would go. But luckily, it seems like everything is going just according to plan. Wait until you see all the gifts! You'll fill up that nursery in no time!"  Part of himself wonders if Victor bought up whatever wasn't already taken on the list, and he worried about how the group would feel after they'd planned a whole party, and also cleared the registry somehow. They really couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

 

"Thank you, everyone drive safe, okay? We'll be there somewhere around three or four." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Victor sighs happily as he stood back from his work, having been in charge of setting up the bedroom for the couple they'd come all this way for. His skills of decorating weren't as nice as Phichit or Chris in the slightest, but he did have a flare for romance in the bedroom, and it showed in the tea light candles and flower petals all over the neatly made bed of green sheets.  "Vitya, detka, you've done it again~" He tells himself, "there's going to be love abound in this room thanks to you~" 

 

"Vitya!" Yuuri calls, on his way down the hallway, holding onto a few small boxes of ribbon, "What's taking so long up here? You were only supposed t-"  The Japanese man stops in his tracks when he sees it, the flowers and candles and billowing chiffon drapes in the balcony area. "...... Wha-.... Victor, you were only supposed to make sure they had clean sheets!"

 

"Don't stifle my creativity, Yuuri. They're going to be having sex on vacation, aren't they?" Victor scoffs, leaning over to set some of the air freshener away into the bathroom and fixing up the curtains a bit over there.

 

Yuuri covers his face with his hands, not used to talking this openly about anything, despite the fact he was married to one of the most open people he knows. "I.... I don't know! I don't pay attention to my best friend's sex life!"

 

"I do, pregnant people are horny people, and their alphas are all pumped up. Phichit is getting  ** _RAILED_**  tonight."

 

"VITYA."

 

There's a knock on the door, and the two of them whip their heads around to see Emil snickering at their actions, eyeing the bedroom's decor and how the two seem to be already in a heated talk about what'll end up happening here tonight.  "Er..... Hey guys, we're having a situation with dinner." He snickers, "I think we're going to have to utilize the outside bench as a seating arrangement."

 

"Bah, I'll eat outside if we need to, we just gotta make sure those two are comfortable." Victor smiles, "No problem at all. Has anyone heard from them?" Exiting the room, the other two follow him as he starts down the hallway towards the other multiple rooms that are there, where people bunk up together via couples and friends for the next week. 

 

The group of them had been lucky enough to not only get a cabin by the lake, but to be in one that was able to take in all fourteen of them with the multitude of rooms to go along with their group's size. It took an entire two months of waitlisting in order to get it, but Guang Hong and Yuuri both were persistent in making sure this would be the one they got, mostly for the view and for the perfection of how many people they needed.... there was even an extra room. Plan being that if any omegas needed a minute, they could use that for themselves to nest in. Perfect.

 

As Emil walked downstairs, the real work showed in the ribbons and paper lanterns that were hung from them and the catwalk above the livingroom and around the fireplace. "I still can't believe you guys found this place... I almost couldn't find it on the map." JJ calls as he sets the last of the gifts on the table by the laundry room. "I hope they didn't get lost, that'd suck, wouldn't it?"

 

"Don't jinx it, JJ!" Minami calls from the kitchen, working on some food for dinner.

 

"Yes, please, no jinxing anything, I got a text a while ago saying they left a rest stop and they're on their way, it was about an hour and a half ago."

 

 

 

Christophe was relieved when they finally pulled up to where they needed to be, seeing the familiar bus that had been outside their humble apartment definitely eased his nerves as they unhooked seatbelts. "I'm coming around, Phich, I'll get the door for you."

 

"I'm an air balloon with limbs, Christophe, I can open the door."

 

Phichit smirks, opening the door up and carefully standing up with the help of the seat to hold onto while his legs straightened out. It was almost instant relief to feel a different position than the one he'd been encompassed in, a portable cave of pillows that surrounded his body on the entire road trip, save for the half hour they stopped in the city for. They'd picked up just a few bulk packs of snacks for the surplus of friends they'd gathered up here in the cabin. 

 

The wedding planner smiles back to him before starting to grab things on his way out of the car, including the trail mix bags, the chips, some water bottles, etc. "Emil!" He calls, noticing the tall man draped over a blushing Michele on the front porch, "Sorry to interrupt, could I ask you two for some help carrying our stuff in? We stopped and got some foods to snack on."

 

Michele groans, but nods, standing up immediately. "He's not your assistant while we're out here, he's your friend and my boyfriend." 

 

"I know, which is why I roped you into it too." Christophe smirks, passing him a light bag of foods, "That one's for you only, I know how much you like those spicy cinnamon candies." 

 

That young Italian man peers at him, looking in the bag, and back up. "....you're pardoned." 

 

Yuuri and Guang Hong rush out, both of them smiling bright. "Well? How was the drive?" Yuuri asked, excited to see their friend about to relax for the first time in forever, Guang Hong even looks like he's about to greet him with a hug. "Wasn't it gorgeous?"

 

"Oh, absolutely!" Phichit turns to the two of them excitedly, holding his water bottle and a few pillows in his arms, "I don't think I've ever seen this much green before, the last two hours were all pine and oak! It's incredible, and the air out here is so refreshing!" It was as though his skin was clear and free, like the world had come together for this moment. How endearing that he loved it all so much. That's when the Thai man lifted his head to see the actual cabin itself, the big mansion looking building where his friends leaned out windows and waved to them. "Oh my god, you guys weren't kidding, this place is huge!"

 

Guang Hong sighs in relief as he watches the joy on both of their faces, as Christophe is looking over the lake in its serenity, looking as though he's ready to dive in right now. "Come on, you two! Let's get your bags inside, then if you want, you can relax at the beach! If your feet are swollen, sticking them in the water might be refreshing." 

 

My god, that sounds like pure heaven, and Phichit looks to Christophe, smiling very bright in a smug, 'I told you so' kind of way, that this would be a great idea. He peers over, and can't help but smile. "That all sounds fantastic.... but first, I think we just want to relax."

 

"Speak for yourself, Chris, I'm getting in on that feet soaking business." The florist smirks, "Once these pillows go inside, I am getting my swimsuit on, a nice big ol' T-Shirt, and swimming~"

 

Emil tears off his shirt, throwing it behind him and booking it for the water first thing. "I'LL TEST THE WATER."

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 30 Weeks: Tonight and Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a perfect first day of being in this vacation spot! The two desperately needed this all to calm down.

There was no such thing as a more serene moment than just being in the midst of good company, watching the ambiance of the wild around them at play, with the twitter of birds and the huff of the breeze that rattled in the leaves beginning to change some color even in the early fall as summer was coming to a close. The way that the cool water feels as it swallows his feet, ankle down, and waves up and down against his shins at the gentle waves of movement for the life around him, Chris, who begins to really feel the stress steeping out of his body and away. There was no worry here.

 

Phichit, his beautiful Phichit, was safe and happy, at ease beside him with the same action of legs that dangle off the edge of this sturdy dock, his swim trunks on and a nice big shirt, eyes closed as he leaned back on his elbows to bask in the fresh air. Living in the city was something that Phichit forgets has not always been his home, as he remembers once living in a place where he thought all the wildlife in the world existed in his home, and it makes him envy sweet Kasem, his little brother, all the more. He wonders how they’re all doing back home, as he’s not messaged them for a little while, as he normally would around this time of year as the change over of flowers would be happening. He regrets not calling them the past month or so, as the last time he remembers talking to them all, was right after the baby began kicking, and he had questions for his sister.

 

“Phichit!” Minami calls, “Do you want to come swimming? Or are you okay where you’re at? We’re just sticking in the shallows while we’re here!”

 

The florist opens his eyes and looks up to the branches, drenched in sunlight that peeks through in the most beautiful way. “You know, I haven’t been swimming in forever, I think last time I did it was when Yuuri and I were in Thailand.” He stretches a little and looks to Christophe, “You don’t have any objections to me swimming, do you?”

 

That wedding planner of his was so at ease as he laid on his back, and for once he has this air about him that wasn’t there a moment before, “Of course not, you can swim if you want, honig….”

 

The group goes a little quiet as glances are exchanged, knowing their plan was already working so well, and that not even an hour into relaxing in the water, the alpha was calmed for a moment. Perfection. The Thai man takes a deep breath, excited to be getting in the water, and slips in very carefully, his shirt soaking a little bit on the bottom hem as he carefully goes a little closer to the group. Oh god, his back felt _incredible_  right now as he was half submerged, feeling a shift in his weight as suddenly the water’s pressure took on some of that aching weight he’d gained. “Ohhhh, yes~ That’s the stuff….”

 

 

Yuuri giggled at that and came up beside him, the lot of them just making conversation as they each relax, save for Michele and Georgi, who are tanning on the beach in their chairs. This place was a regular paradise, and the fact that everyone could altogether find something to do and relax, made the situation that much better. “So… when you get inside, why don’t we just get the baby shower gifts out of the way? I know we’ll be too eager to not give them all at once.”

 

“As much as I’d love that, maybe we should relax a bit more today.” Phichit chuckles, lowering down a bit into the water to feel the sensation of being suddenly lighter again, “Being so loose and open and all that is fantastic, but it’s also made me super tired at the same time, like I’ll probably nap a little bit after we’re done swimming.”

 

Christophe felt like a dog whose ears had perked at the mention of a command, and immediately looked over to Phichit, just in case he needed help. The protective senses in him had him sit up and look over to keep an eye on him, to the rest of the group’s disgruntlement, their plan of turning off his alpha sense for the week was going to be harder than they thought it would be. The most they could do in this instance was try assure, perhaps.

 

“Did you want to go lay down right now?” Chris asks, slipping into the water and moving over quick enough, waves coming from him in the ‘rush’ on over.

 

“Nah, maybe I’ll do some stretching, but nothing like that quite yet! This is too much fun to miss!”

 

The Alpha looks a little lost, like he was going to scoop the man off his feet and take him anywhere he needed to go. “Are you sure? Do you want my help?”

 

“Nah, go ahead and sit down a bit, Chris, I can call if I need you!”

 

Rising from the water, Sara thinks about it, looking to Phichit’s stomach that just barely comes out now that he’s under the water and the shirt simply flows a little around his swelled torso. “Phichit, can I ask you a question?” She calls, wading over with her hair billowing behind her. He nods acceptingly and raises his arms to stretch a little in the water. “What exactly do these stretches do for a pregnant person? Are they supposed to calm you? Stop you from hurting?”

 

“A little of everything to be honest.” He answers truthfully, rolling his neck a little and leaning forward to do a small lunge, one that is slowed greatly by the water, “It loosens up my back, helps with braxton hicks, helps me sleep...”

 

“What the fuck are braxton hicks?” Yuri raised a brow as he sat on the shoulders of Otabek, looking to be starting a game of chicken in the water as he looks over. “Is it a guy? It sounds like a guy.”

 

Christophe leans over and starts getting in the water, approaching the rest of them to rejoin Phichit. “It’s false contractions, little strains in his abdomen that only last about a minute. You only get one or two intense ones, and then it goes away. It’s the body mimmicking contractions so it can prepare for when the baby gets here.”

“What he said.” Phichit smiles, “It’s been a good day, I only had some this morning when I woke up, sometimes I get them more than that, or she’s just kicking too damn much for me to-”

 

SPLASH.

 

Phichit nearly jumped as he saw everyone either jump up from settling in the water, or smack their hands down in excitement. “SHE?” Yuuri squeaked, eyes wide as he beamed, looking to his best friend with either tears or water in his eyes. It’s hard to tell in comparison to Victor, who is immediately bawling and throws his arms around Christophe.

 

“CHRISTOPHE, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU A FRILLY CRIB.” He whines, hugging onto him and then turning around to Yuuri to hug him and bounce in the water, creating some waves for the lot of them to swim in, cheering and whooping. There goes the serenity of the forest, as they’ve nearly scared off every living creature for miles around probably.

 

“Oh boy….” Phichit huffs.

 

“We wanted it to be a surprise!” Chris smiles a little, looking to Phichit, “And you were worried I’d be the one to reveal it too soon~ So much for that~.” 

Christophe had his hand on his chin, stroking at the stubble that lay there as he stared into the kitchen, where Jean and Seung Gil had been while the lot of them were in the lake, and now using showers both in and outside of this cabin. Had they been here all along? They were definitely at work making something, as Jean stirred up some sauce, and Seung Gil was seasoning what looked to be some pre-made couscous servings.

 

"Now... don't tell me you two intend to cook for the lot of us all week!" He mentions as he walks in, arms crossed. "That's far too much to ask for you, can I help with anything?"

 

"Nope!" Jean smirks, "Go sit your ass down. We have this down par."

 

He seemed so certain, and as Christophe is about to protest once more, Seung Gil interrupts. "We're taking turns, all of us. We have a schedule to follow. You're not on it, so go sit down."

 

"Yeah! And get ready for the best dinner ever! Cherry roasted pork chops and basil couscous!"

 

Victor chortles at the enthusiasm that Christophe has to take over the situation, as he'd been this way for the past seven months, there was no way in hell he would calm down about it soon enough. The Russian wraps his arms around him from behind to pull him into the livingroom. "Chris, sweetheart, we know you're going to be stir crazy, but that's why we're all prepared to pamper the living hell out of you, and that means cooking as well. Is Phichit napping?"

 

Gulping, he started to realize how absolutely unbearable this must be for others to watch, how the Swiss man has turned a whole 180 on his personality just because he was an alpha, protective of an unborn pup. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his own hair. "Yes, he's asleep. I gotta wake him up in a half hour though, otherwise he'll be too wired to go to bed later tonight..... wait.... he's not working in the morning, he doesn't need to set a sleep schedule for the rest of the week, does he?"

 

"There we go, you're learning now!" Leo laughs, raising his glass of iced tea. "Come on, do you want some? Guang Hong made some long island iced tea, and some regular stuff."

 

"Ooh." Christophe's weakness. Long Islands. How long had it been since he'd drank anything alcoholic? Forever it seems. Honestly, it was probably that night he got drunk with Phichit that got them pregnant in the first place, and it wasn't even with his delicious Iced Tea. "I'll actually take one of the long island ones if you don't mind." He smiles a little, knowing he'd probably have to pace himself regardless, as he didn't want to get terribly wasted. Maybe a buzz wouldn't hurt, though. "Victor put you up to this, didn't he?"

 

"All I said was that you like long islands!" Victor piped up and eased him to sit on the couch, "And who doesn't? It barely tastes like alcohol, you get a cute little umbrella with it depending on where you go, lemon slice in it, and you're on vacation~ Besides, we're just relaxing ourselves tonight! Nothing huge happening. First night here!"

 

There was no argument there, as he walked over, a nice tall glass was handed over to him, and suddenly it was as though relaxing was less than a tiny little drink umbrella away. There was even a tiny little plastic sword with cherries on it, his favorite part of making drinks. He sighed in relief as he sat down, the rest of the room smiling to him brightly and relaxing at the air that was finally at peace. He wasn’t doting on his pregnant sweetheart, and he didn’t have to worry about dinner or what’s next to set up in the nursery, or what weddings to be working on in the meantime…. He had no projects to do, and for once, Christophe didn’t know how to handle it.

 

A long time ago, in the life of a single man, he’d be reading or having something to drink, or he’d be causing trouble with Victor in the midst of their younger years, or he’d be flirting with anyone who was on his current list. Yet now, as a man about to become a father, he even questions whether or not he should be working on something rather than taking a moment for himself. He shouldn’t be doing that.

 

 

With a deep breath, he leans back against the cushions and sips his drink, glancing around as smug looks on his friends faces fill up the room; he could tell they were proud of the fact that they got him to hold still for a moment. Maybe it was time to be a bit of a people pleaser again, someone who was just as playful as the rest of them. Being a parent wouldn’t change that, would it? Maybe he should take a lesson from Phichit, not let it bother him very much.

 

To be honest, this man he’d fallen in love with so steadily fast was the most headstrong man he’d ever met, and there was never a doubt in his decisions, even raging with pregnant hormones that sometimes made him cranky or made him cry easier at movies. Phichit was in fact, more in control of his instincts than Chris was. Maybe that’s why he fell for him, is the fact that he’s so consistent and in check with himself.

 

Then again, there was a million reasons Christophe loved him. Polishing off his drink, he smiles and sets it before him. “No more than one at a time for me… I’ve got to go wake up Phichit so he’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Standing up, he already feels more relaxed, and the friends around him smile knowingly, wondering if he knows about the romance that had been set up in the bedroom by their very own Victor.

 

 

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

“Phichit, mon cheri…. Wake up...” Christophe whispers as he stands on the other side of the door, hearing a loud groan on the other side. Oh, how sweet, he’s cranky. What a greeting to have! He cracks the door open, the curtains drawn shut as the figure on the bed shifts, in seemingly a puddle of flower petals. Smirking, he wonders who was responsible for it, though he was sure it wasn’t the man who literally had it all over him as he napped. “Aw~ someone put flower petals all over the bed. Did my sweet honig want a special way of waking up~?”

 

 _Groaaaaannnnnn_.

 

Snickering, the Swiss man comes in and sits on the edge of the bed, setting a hand against his side and kissing the top of his head. “I’ll take that as a no, and you’re wanting to nap for longer, aren’t you?”

 

“Ch-Chris...” Phichit groans again, curling up tight in the sheets.

 

Eyes widening, he realizes as Phichit shifts to face the light that peers through the door, that his face is twisted and tensed, in pain. “Phichit…? Phichit!” 

 

“Shh, shh, shhhh...” Phichit grunts, sitting up a moment with his hand on his leg, “Chris...shhh… calm down… I-I have a cramp...” The Thai florist huffs out as he tries to stretch for it, “P-Please, please, please, help me stretch it out, it’s going up my back...”

 

Oh thank god, Christophe felt like he was about to pass out with how relieved he is that it was all just a cramp. For a moment, he thought it was go time, he thought it was call the midwife time, he was certain there was going to be a baby ready to get out and see the world. Thank god, it was just a cramp. “Alright, alright, I’m here.” He sighs out, sitting up and scooting down to Phichit’s leg, “I need you to take deep breaths for me, mon petit…. Loosen up as much as you can and let me know when it’s too much.”

 

“I-I gotta stand up, this hurts my back...” Phichit groans again, holding a hand out for help to at least sit up, which Chris gives graciously to help him to sit up first, and then to get to his feet. He could physically see the way his leg muscle tensed up, and could only imagine how it felt. The Swiss kisses his head gently and gestures his hands to clasp together behind the taller one’s neck.

 

“Easy now, I need you to take a deep breath and press down on your leg a little bit at a time,” Setting his own sturdy hands against each side of that stomach, he cradles it and starts rocking with him side to side. “I’ve got your stomach, just do your best to settle.”

 

Phichit nods and takes a deep breath as instructed, holding his hands in place as he moves from one side to the other, feeling a slight relief in how this cramp gets easier and easier to handle with someone there to tell him how to stand or move into it. This was much better than a moment ago when it shot up his back like that, like a charlie horse that wouldn’t quit. It was so intense, that Phichit hadn’t even begun to notice that the door swung open again, the light clicking on as Yuuri rushes in, “Phichit! Chris! What’s going on? Are you alright?”

 

“Shhhhh...” Phichit hushes, taking another deep breath, “Calm down, it’s fine, I just had a really bad cramp.” He waves off one of his hands as he shifts, looking more comfortable by the second, “Is this what I have to look forward to? Eleven protective Chris’s?”

 

“And a partridge in a pear tree, my love.” Christophe smiles a little as he rubs his sides gently, slowing to a stop. “Is it better? Do you want to sit down?”

 

Shaking his head, he stands up straight again and rubs at his back gently, rubbing his eyes. “No, no, no….. I need to be up and about, I need to not sink into that mattress again...”

 

Yuuri looks as though he’d seen a ghost, and he walks over, “Is she giving you a hard time? Did you need anything? Maybe a hot bath?”

 

Laughing, Phichit waddles past him to the closet to pick up some clothes he’d hung up a while ago, taking out a back band for his large stomach, hoping this would keep him from getting more cramps. “No, no, it’ll be okay… I get those cramps sometimes, I just gotta get myself stretching, otherwise I am in agony for a lot longer than I need to be. I have a terrible pain tolerance….”

 

Yuuri grimaces at that, biting his lip. “…. Are you going to be able to handle labor?” He asks nervously, “What’s known to us omegas as the worst pain known to man?”

 

“I’m not going to be in labor for long, Yuuri. I’m going to have a C-Section when the time comes. In fact, Chris and I talked about getting it done at 38 weeks, just to avoid the fear of a bad labor.” Phichit looks much more comfortable already as he steps into the band and pulls it up to around his hips and contouring that stomach of his. “My mom did it, my grandma did it, and now I’m going to do it.”

 

The Japanese baker looks relieved, nodding to him and looking over that band that soon disappears under his shirt, leaving all but a crease around him. “Good…. I think that’d be best. You’re my best friend, but oh my god, you’re a little bitch.”

 

“Fuck you too, Yuuri.” Phichit sticks his tongue out at him and tosses a pillow in his direction, getting a giggly bestie running back into the hallway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUESS WHO'S GETTING A COMIC MADE FOR THIS. RForever on tumblr, beautiful artwork, I'm very excited to see what they come up with! I can't wait!


	13. 30 weeks: Big Talk

Phichit is sure if he eats another bite, this baby is going to actually push out on account of there being no more room in this big round gut of his, and thank god he stopped when he did. His belly button has always been an outie, and now it protrudes even through that baby band around his back and holding him the way it is, as he holds his hands up. “Stop, I surrender, there’s no more room.”

His boyfriend seems just as packed full, looking like he’s about to go lay down and go into a coma from all this delicious food. Had it taken this giant amount of food all along to slow that Alpha down? Though he wonders if Chris thinks the same of him.

“Phichit, if I try very hard, nobody will be able to tell who the pregnant one is.” He groans out, protuding his own stomach a little just to show off and putting both hands there. “Look at that, second trimester, couldn’t tell.”

“Fuck off.” Phichit giggles, looking around the table of everyone else who looks pretty exhausted, and a very proud stone-faced Otabek at the end of the table with his arms crossed, wearing a black apron and holding a wooden spoon in hand. “Otabek, Yuri, Mila, thank you for dinner, I wish I could eat so much more, but if I do, I will need to remove a few organs to make room.”

Yuri smirks and looks as though he’d gloat, maybe he will, either way, the table is too sleepy to listen to it. “Oof…. I need to go sit in another position before I’m too sleepy to cramp up.”

Chris sits up quickly, looking over and nearly standing up, “It’s alright, mon cher, I can clean this up for you while you go lay down.” as he lifts up the plate, starting to gather what’s around them.

 

“PUT THE PLATE DOWN.” Viktor snaps at him and yanks the dishes out of his grasp, “Nope! Not a single bit of work out of you two this week, I will take these!”

Yuuri smirks and looks to his best friend, “Phich, did you want to go walk around a little bit outside? The stars are out! We won’t jog around or anything, but just a little bit might keep you from getting too stiff.”

The pregnant party has a big smile on his face, nodding happily to him. “Oh my god, moving sounds like a great idea; especially around here. The lake is gorgeous.” Phichit adjusts to stand up, “Christophe, did you want to come along? I know you get kinda nervous when I’m out of your sight.”

Swiss boyfriend looks up, taking a deep breath and just petting his shirt gently, “No, I think you’ll be alright. Besides, I think I’m going to make myself a quick cocktail and take a shower or something, it just sounds so relaxing.”

That surprised him, for once he was able to go somewhere without Christophe giving him that concerned look and asking him a million questions about it…. Maybe that was the good that was being done in this vacation. He leans down and presses a kiss to his lips, waddling over to Yuuri. “If you are asleep when I get back, I’ll just be as quiet as I can, enjoy your cocktail!”

 

The pair make their way out of the room, just going into some conversation about the day, little bits of laughter lingering before the door shuts entirely, and they’re on their way. Christophe watches as they go, longingly. It didn’t take alpha senses to understand that being far away from Phichit would be hard, and he just had to remind himself that the man got along just fine by himself in many parts of the day, and could handle this.

“Look at you, growing up and taking a step back~” Viktor smirks, “I don’t suppose you’re actually going to shower and go to bed early, are you? You’re by far too exciting for that kind of life~.”

“Well, it’s none of your business really what I plan to do when I get upstairs, but I will tell you I’ll be waiting for Phichit, and you guys should probably wear earplugs to bed tonight, because I’m very loud.”

Guang Hong’s face melts into a scarred expression, as though he’d witnessed a horrific ghost rising at the end of the table and leaning back in his chair. “YOU MEAN THAT’S YOU WE HEAR FROM DOWNSTAIRS?!”

Emil cackles in his seat, nearly falling back in it, and is joined in the eruption by nearly half the table, the other half holding their hands up, not wanting to hear another word of it. Time to rush for the cleanup of dishes, none of that. Nope. Nope.

“I thought that was Phichit! You get that high pitched?”

Now Viktor looks like he’s about to lose it, throwing his head back as he rushes to get these dishes to the kitchen, the echo going through the halls.

“Oh, yes, keep laughing, you'll all hear a demonstration tonight if I spite you enough for it. Can't imagine these walls are any thinner~" He winks as he heads up the stairs.

 

 

 

“So...” Yuuri begins kicking a rock between his feet as they shuffle around the house to look at the trees shadowed in a dull glow of the setting sun, the fresh air feeling like they were clearing every nerve and airing out every breath. “I have some news for you.” He begins to his best friend, who waddles in a slow way beside him, happening to keep up somehow even with the shift in his hips that keeps him from being speedy.

 

“Oh?” Phichit smirks, “Let me guess, you’ve got a new cake on the menu?”

 

“Ehhhhh…… well, I’d term it a little differently...” Yuuri bashfully says, listening to the crunch of the grass beneath their feet as they stroll. “Somewhere more like a-”

 

GASP. Phichit jumps in place, stopping him immediately. “WAITWAITWAIT…… Yuuri, bun in the oven? BUN IN THE OVEN??? IS THAT WHAT I’M HEARING??”

 

The Thai man grabs his shoulders and shakes him gently before stopping, the Japanese friend laughing and shaking his head. “I-I mean…. that’s the plan! But I’m not pregnant yet!” He nearly howls with laughter. “Vitya and I have been starting to look into it like two months ago and we’re going to wait on trying until after you have yours. That way if either of you need some help, we’ll be better available.”

 

This florist needs a moment, he begins tearing up with absolute delight and wipes his eyes before hugging him, despite the large stomach in the way from it being as close as they like. “Yuuri! That’s so great! I’m so happy for you two! You’re going to be fantastic parents! Oh my god, I claim godmother!” He squeaks, “I’m going to be THE BEST GODMOTHER, you have NO IDEA, AND OUR KIDS CAN PLAY TOGETHER!” Laughing together, Yuuri nods as he listens to him keep going. “Little Junior Viktor will be a little spoiled brat and I’ll never wish for it any other way and then my little one is going to be so independent, THEY’RE GOING TO BE LIKE US.”

 

“I know, I know, I’m so excited!” Yuuri sighs happily, rubbing the back of his head, “We haven’t been really using protection for a while, but we’re prepared to go to fertility clinics and do it that way if need be….. and luckily, because I’ve literally been next door for your whole pregnancy, I’ve gotten a first hand view of what it’s like! Good and bad!”

 

“You’re going to be the next pregnant one, I’m so excited. And I’ll be able to tell you all the gross horror stories, like how you pee yourself sometime when you sneeze, or when you get sad about literally EVERYTHING! Oh my gosh, and don’t even get me started on those weird baby dreams you’ll get! I have had TWO wet dreams about oranges.” Phichit begins ranting, smiling at the fact that at last, there’s someone who will soon know what he went through. He loves Chris and Viktor, and Guang Hong… but nobody in their friend group can relate to the pregnancy quirks, and usually when he wants to vent, he’s unsure of who to do it towards.

 

Now he has someone. Though Yuuri looks almost pale. “Wet dreams…. About…. Oranges…..?”

 

“Big juicy ones.”

 

“What the actual fuck, Phichit?”

 

“Oh.” Smirks the flower lover, “And heads up, you’ll literally be horny all the time but have no energy to actually have sex. Not good sex anyway. More like a handy and a nap. So yes, oranges will turn you on, cake will turn you on, wind will turn you on, sometimes yawning will turn you on. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Groaning, Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses up in the process and glancing over. “All I’m thankful for is that I’ll get the chance to… For a long time, Viktor wasn’t sure he wanted kids, and then we met and immediately he loved thinking about having a family, and I don’t have to worry about impeding on the thought that he might not have wanted it.”

 

Phichit feels the air grow calmer from the humor that it once was before, looking from Yuuri and back to the lake that was coming up in their sights. He had the thought sometimes that Chris never wanted this, and he’d never been brave enough to ask if the man he loved regrets this in any way… in fact, he’s sure that Chris’ plans for his future were crushed by the news that he was the father of a baby that was conceived before either one of them even said ‘I love you’ to one another. “I wonder if Chris ever wanted to have a baby before I told him.” He confesses, “Like…. Not right away, in the future of course…. Have you ever heard anything about it?”

 

“About Chris?” Yuuri frowns, feeling a bit of pressure on the subject growing, “I…. I can’t say I have.”  
  


“Bah… It’s unfair of me to ask anyway, I should talk to him direct…. I mean, that’s what we do. We communicate, it’s why we work.”

 

The baker looks very relieved suddenly, realizing Phichit was able to think so clearly on the situation of a very emotional subject, and he was grateful for it. “I think that’s what you should do when you get inside, he’s up there in the window in your room it seems.” He points upwards, their gaze falling upon Christophe as he is folding some clothes from their suitcase that hadn’t made it into the dressers yet.

 

“That’s a good idea… I’m glad I took a bit of a walk, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to move after dinner. I think I’ll head in, thanks Yuuri. Hope your pregnancy isn’t as horny as mine.”

 

“….. Thanks, Phichit. That means a lot.”

 

 

“Those rose petals don’t do shit.” Christophe pouts, staring at the mess on the floor made by their friend, though it did have good intention. “They just get stuck on things, what if they get soggy?” He mumbles to himself as he rolls his eyes, fixing up the bed a bit more as he pulls out one of his ‘nest shirts’ for Phichit. It was something for comfort, one of his old button ups that was let out a bit for that pregnant tummy, and scented specifically to give him comfort and assurance. Though the man hardly ever asked for anything for his nests, Christophe’s ‘glued to the baby books’ journey he’d gone on had explained everything to him.

He may not ask for it, but it’s appreciated.

He then pulls off his own shirt to relax on the bed, turning to sit when he notices somehow the pregnant figure in the doorway has snuck on in. “OH…. Oh, shit, Phichit, when did you get to be quiet?”

Smirking, the Thai man enters and stretches one leg at a time. “Very funny, fuck off.” He laughs, gaining one in response from baby daddy on the bed; he approaches and sits on the bed cushions, noticing his favorite shirt of Chris’ laying there. “Ooh, did you lay this out for me?” He asks, already staring to pull his own shirt off to get it on.

“You know I did, chaton, you always sleep like a baby when you wear it.” He hums, smiling over to him. “Come here, I want to hold you.”

Slipping the linen shirt on, Phichit comfortably sits against the headboard, happily as he settles in the bed. “You’re such a sap, Chris.” He mentions, glancing up to the man who stands up to open up the window with the cool fresh air. “Ooh, that’s a good idea...” He hums, looking up to the stars from where he sits. “They were gorgeous out tonight, we should go out there for a walk tomorrow night, it’s really gorgeous...”

 

That sounds fantastic, and Christophe sighs at the sound of it as he turns, returning to the bed and laying on his stomach as he drapes over the blankets. “That sounds beautiful, my love.” He hums, looking to that young man’s face as he gazes out that window.

 

Phichit had his thoughts in the clouds, not that it was unusual for him to do that in the slightest, as he would daydream so often, he was a professional. But Chris figured it had something to do with the awkward moment at the baby shower this morning, and it made him ache slightly that they hadn’t talked about all those huge things. Marriage, what to do after baby, what the next steps are, etc. Phichit was the kind of man who wanted family, the big house on the hill with pets and PTA meetings, and girl scout meetings, and soccer practice.

 

The Swiss reached his hand over, setting it on Phichit’s tummy and rubbing slightly. “Phichit? I think we should talk about a few things before we go to bed tonight.”

 

The florist’s attention is taken from the big window, blinking to his boyfriend as he sat this way, “….. Chris? Everything okay?” He asked, reaching for a pillow to set behind his back.

 

“Of course it is, but…. What JJ said today made me think.”

 

“We’re used to that, it’s JJ, he’s an enigma of a human being.”

 

“No, no.” Christophe sighs as he rolls onto his back, “I’m just thinking about how we don’t really have a plan for what to do after the baby is born.”

 

Watching that face change was something of a realization to Phichit, seeing how months ago, he was such a hard stone to crack from his cool expression, and right now was one of the most tired and concerned ones he’d had in a long time. They’d come a long way within these seven months, of playful mornings and fights and doctor’s appointments. Right now, he sensed his alpha being vulnerable, something he rarely was in front of people. “Okay…. Well, let’s talk about it. Our plan.”

 

Thank goodness, Phichit was clearly into this, he wanted to talk. That made it so much easier on Chris’ end. Sitting up, he leans forward and crosses his ankles as he took both of those hands. “Okay…. I have no idea where to begin… but let’s go with big questions first….. Do you have any for me?”

 

Well, what a coincidence, Phichit had just been thinking of that big question on his walk with Yuuri. “Well…. Actually, yes. Let’s take turns, alright?” He clears his throat. “Uh…. Well….” God, how does someone word this? “…. I had….. some concerns that your future didn’t have plans of children at all… and that I pressured you into going through this with me.”

 

Oh, wow. Wedding planner was not expecting this. His face looked slightly in shock as he heard that and thought for a moment, “I’m…. I didn’t have any plans for anything other than my company before you, Phichit.” He says truthfully, “Yes, I was thrown off quite a bit when I learned that I was going to be a father, and the fact that you offered me a way out of it. To be completely honest, I was certain I’d put off having a family until it was too late for me, I was very married to my work and I’ve learned to make time outside of it since then.”

 

That was quite the answer, and it sounded a little what Phichit had hoped for, but at the same time… he still worried. “Oh…. So… You had no plans of family before this.”

 

“No.”

 

No idea what to think about it, he just nods and looks down to that stomach, distended and round as he thinks a million more thoughts, wondering how he could recoil from that. He thought he’d do it the right way, where there was someone who wanted this just as bad as he did. “….Phichit...” Christophe sets his hands on his cheeks, pulling his gaze up. “This doesn’t mean that I’m not happy… You don’t understand how lonely I was before I was with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Absolutely! I had no purpose other than work, and then I started taking care of you, and I fell for you, and you made me think about what’s important and made me prioritize and be better for it. Do you understand? You’ve made me so happy! I don’t think I’ve been this happy before in life! I’ve got a good job, a baby on the way, a fantastic boyfriend who I love more than every star in the sky! I couldn’t have any better of a life.”

 

Looking back up, Phichit feels this lingering doubt, but…. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, they looked so genuine, so happy, and they were pleading to him to believe them. God, did he adore this man. “You promise that I didn’t ruin your life with this?”

 

“I promise you’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

 

Leaning forward, he just presses his face against his bare chest, taking in a deep breath. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to ask that question, it’s been literal hormonal torture in my brain that somehow I was destroying your entire life plan.”

 

Laughing, the Swiss man kisses the top of his head and rubs his back a little bit, hands finding their way to his sides, stroking his thumbs against that big ol’ tummy of his. “You poor thing….. You look so much happier now that you let it out. And if we wanna continue on that later, we can… I have a question for you too.”

 

“Go for it, I’m as happy as I can be right now with that answer.”

 

“Good, good… glad to hear…. What do you think of marriage?”

 

The room goes silent, and Phichit pulls back, looking up to him with concerned eyes, more full of shock and awe that he’d heard that. “….. Chris…..?”

 

Those long eyelashes that he usually got distracted in while searching his face framed eyes that were serious, ones that he couldn’t hide. “….. Would you marry me?” He asks, “I don’t have a ring, I don’t even have a future plan, all I know is I really love you. And if us getting married might make it feel a little more stable, then-.”

 

“No.”

 

His breath hitched when he heard the answer from his lover, the way that it felt to immediately see rejection, not even hesitating in saying it. Was that too much? “...Phichit….. why?”

 

The Thai man raises an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Chris...” He sighs, “I don’t want us to get married because it might make us look or feel better with the baby coming, and I certainly don’t want to be proposed to when I’m almost full term. I want us to get married in the future, of course!” He exclaims, uncrossing his legs so he can stretch them out and wiggle his toes, thinking sternly as he does so. “I want a beautiful wedding, I want a wedding that puts others to shame and makes everyone look at us and not see us getting married because we have a kid, but because we are absolutely in love and we’re ready…..”

 

Christophe considers that answer, nodding as he adjusted to give him room. “…. But you… you do want to get married someday?”

 

“Yes… and for fuck’s sake, Chris. Look who you’re asking! I don’t want you to ask when I’m in pajamas! I wanna look so good! And there’d be flowers and chocolates and music, and a romantic ass scene! I want good ass selfies!”

 

SNORT. Christophe feels the tension slip away with that joke, and he starts laughing away as he looked up to him. “Oh, I see, you’re not letting me off the hook unless I deliver it in an over the top way…. Should I consult Viktor on how he proposed to Yuuri?”

 

“You’ll go bankrupt if you follow Viktor’s advice, Chris…… Ooh! Speaking of questions, I’ve got one for you!” Chris smiles and reaches over to scoop up his hand.

 

“I’m all ears, chaton.”

They must have talked for hours, listening to the outside air as crickets accompanied their questions, some that left them giggling as though they were children at a sleepover. There was only one trip out of the room, when everyone else seemed to be asleep, and the two retrieved some ice cream to bring back upstairs in bowls they were going to take downstairs the following morning, and laughter abound defied how anyone could stay asleep with them like this.

 

“Okay! Okay! Next question!” Phichit giggled, “Say you had to choose between having no kids or having ten, what are you choosing?” He asked as he set his bowl aside, giving the spoon a final lick before dropping it into the empty dish.

 

Christophe groans, “Okayokayokayokay….. I think maybe the ten? I mean, if I have that many, surely I’ve had help, I haven’t gone out and adopted ten all at once all by myself! It takes a damn village, it might take a whole country to raise them if they’re my kids.”

 

“You make it sound like you’ll reproduce demons.”

 

“WHAT IF I DO? In a world where I have to choose none or ten, anything is possible.”

 

There went the pregnant man again, cackling and leaning back against pillows, “I guess so? If we’re talking other dimensions?” Looking beside him, the clock on his phone states 1:20am, and he sighs, “It’s late, do we wanna get to sleep?”

 

Sighing, the wedding planner nods, grabbing his pajama shirt and stretching out, “I mean, we should… if I seem to remember, our sleep schedules need to be much earlier next week when we’re back to work.”

 

“Ugh, don’t mention work. Not allowed in this room.” The Thai man starts getting under the covers, still snuggled into the pillows as he reaches his phone. “We still have four full days of vacation, and one day of driving. I intend to use them fully!”

 

Looking upon him, Chris has to smile as he puts on his shirt, pulling up his side of the blankets and slowly climbing in. “You were right, chaton, this vacation was exactly what we needed…..” Kissing him softly, he turns to shut off the lamp on his own bedside table, Phichit leaving his on.

 

Phichit smiles, about to shut his phone down, before he takes a deep breath, his posture straightening as he stares ahead, a confused look on his face. There’s a hot wet sensation between his legs and down onto the mattress. Lifting the blanket, he notices a small puddle of dark contrasting the rest of the sheets, and it makes him pale. “…… Chris?”

 

Looking down, Chris soon gets the same kind of complexion that he feels from his head down to his toes. “….. Is that….?”

 

“My water just broke.”

 


	14. On the Clock

Yuuri was asleep soundly with Viktor, having dropped asleep in a hammock on the front porch while admiring the lake in the evening, bound to be covered in dew by morning if they stayed out her much longer, when he heard shuffling and a car door slamming shut. Groaning awake, he looks over with a stiff neck, noticing Chris with a bag, running every which way he can, seeming frantic. Dammit, did something panic him again? That man used to be so level headed before all of this. “Vitya...” He grumbled, shaking him awake somewhat, “Get up, something’s going on.”

“It better be the end of the world.” Groans the man beside him, who looks like the world crashed into him before actually allowing him to escape dreamland.

“It might be, Chris is leaving.”

Sitting up, the silver haired Russian blinks a few times, one eye at a time as though a chameleon trying to adjust to its surroundings. That’s when he sees Chris pacing with the phone in his hand, “God dammit….” He mumbles, starting to get up carefully as not to throw his partner from the hammock, starting over to his friend in a zombie like walk. “Chris….” He sighs, “It’s late, come inside, let’s get you to bed.”

“Nonononono...” Chris says, looking frustrated, “Where’s the number for the midwife?” He looked to his friend, “I don’t think you gave me the right number, the number comes up as disconnected, where did you find the midwife?”

Christophe looks like he’s been through hell and back all in the past five minutes, and Viktor frowns as he realizes what the man is asking. “Woah, okay, hold on, calm down Chris…. What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

The Swiss man grunts as he hangs up his phone and nearly throws it at something, pacing. “His water broke, Phichit’s water broke. I need the midwife, or we have to drive to the hospital. Where’s the nearest town?” Nearest town had to have a hospital; there needed to be a team of doctors for a premature baby like this, and Chris would make sure of it.

Yuuri rushed over at the sound of this. “Oh my god, oh god, okay, okay. Chris. I’m going to try to call as well, where’s Phichit?”

“He’s sitting on the couch, h-he hasn’t started having contractions yet, but he’s going to and I have no midwife here to help us with that.  _She’s not fucking answering her phone._ ” He growls, pacing again as Viktor looks to his own omega, gesturing for him to go inside to make sure Phichit was alright.

Setting a hand on his shoulders, Viktor looked to him, eyes stern. “Christophe.” he begins, “Leave me in charge of trying to find a better number for the midwife. You need to be with your Phichit. Do you have a baby bag?”

“N-No, Phichit and I….w-we tried to get one together from the gifts out of the pile, but there’s so many bags...”

“I will get guang hong to get your bag together. If we can’t reach the midwife by the time the contractions start, we’ll start looking for the nearest hospital.”

  


  


Phichit stares down at his belly, worry in his eyes as he waits, it was like a ticking time bomb as he thinks of what the pain will be like. He’s terrible when it comes to pain, where it’s the end of all being, and he needs to lay down, known to get nauseous if he has a cramp. How on earth did he make it this far in the pregnancy without worrying t his much about how bad the labor would hurt? He hasn’t even gotten any contractions, and now he’s just waiting for the inevitable gut wrenching pain he can’t even imagine.

“Phich?” Yuuri comes over, sitting beside him with a hint of concern in his eyes, having already sent a text to everyone in the house to get up and help in a group message. “Phichit, have you started feeling them yet?”

“N-No...” He peeps, staring down to his shirt, wearing his jacket and ready to go. “Nothing yet.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he saw that worry over his face, where he was trying to think of what to do next. “I guess she didn’t want to wait, she knew you were relaxing and decided it wasn’t allowed…..”

Phichit looked to him and gulped, nodding and leaning his head against his friend. “I-I didn’t think she’d be coming this early, what if my water broke at the wrong time…?”

“Well, if anything, I think it’s best that instead of waiting for a midwife, you two head out to a hospital. They can at least monitor what’s going on…. One time my friend had her water break and she didn’t feel any contractions for a full day and didn’t even know she went into labor!”

“Really?” Phichit looked up and took a deep breath, nodding to his friend. “M-Maybe it’s not as bad as everyone thinks it is.” He mentions, “Maybe those stretches I did with Chris at the baby classes will make sure it doesn’t hurt very much…. Maybe it’ll help!”

Yuuri looked relieved that this miniature talk seemed to be working well for him; though there was a change in tone when he saw some figures coming down the stairs, looking half awake and stunned at the same time at the message they’d received. Before any of them could start bombarding the pregnant party, already in distress, with questions, Yuuri pointed to them one by one.

“Guang Hong, I need you to google the closest hospital to drive to; Emil, go find that timer from the kitchen; Sara, Mila, I need both of you to go to the car and make sure there’s a blanket and some pillows set down so Phichit can relax.”

Christophe rushes in to take the other side next to Phichit, and he kisses his cheek. The group realized there was probably some panic they didn’t want to cause, and immediately went to work finding some way to help.

“Chaton, anything?”

“N-No, nothing, I think we should just go if we can’t get ahold of the midwife…. I don’t want to risk it if this is going to be short labor….”

“Alright, alright, we’ll get a bag together, and then we’ll go.” He gently takes his hand, rubbing his hand at the back of his head, looking along his hairs that were still tufted from when they were laughing like crazy on the bed and coming up with terrible silly questions.

Guang Hong nods and starts going over to the bags, having noted who got what into a ‘thank you card’ notebook to keep track. He and Leo began to set together a bag. “Chris, looks like you have a lot of what you’ll need, we’ll pack it up with diapers and a few more onesies just in case, alright? And a pacifier.”

“Thank you.” He mentions, looking to his lover. “We’ll be alright, I’m right here, I won’t leave you for a moment.”

 

The walk out to the car was crowded for sure, as each awake party in the house was gathered by the door to wish the pair good luck on their drive alone, watching Phichit and Chris make their way out. Guang Hang passes the alpha the bag full of supplies, Emil gives Phichit the timer to put into his pocket, and Yuuri and Viktor start giving as many words of encouragement as they can.

“It’s not the full four hour drive, only two and a half; just straight shot!” Yuuri called, “If you can, call us when you get there, let us know you made it!”

Georgi rushed over to their side as they walked, peeping, “We also called Dr. Mahashra, she’s on her way to that hospital for support and she’ll call you sometime on the way! Plug your phones in!”  
Viktor rushes before them to open up the door, “We’re going to pack up the house and we’ll try to see if we can come after you to see the little one, alright? We’ll clean up, we’ll do everything!”

“You guys can stay here if you like we just need to head out now.” Phichit slowly makes his way down the porch steps, though the moment his foot hits the dirt, there’s an overwhelming shock that brings him to his knees. An intense pain that came through his gut, and then up his back and down his legs. It didn’t come gradually, it came like lightning hit his body. The moment Chris heard his yelp behind him, he rushed over with fear in his eyes.

“Phichit!” Watching him come down to his knees, bearing down like this, he’s in pure panic as he grabs onto his hand, trying to show strength and support for the one in this who really needs it. “Easy, easy, deep breath, deep breath...” He assures, rubbing small circles into his back.

Phichit sobs slightly as he tries to follow instructions; he was wrong, the stretching he thought would help him be able to handle pains like this were useless towards this. He could barely move let alone get into any of that ‘standing mountain’ position he was told so much about.

The group of friends behind them knew better than to step forward with Chris looking as protective as he is over Phichit, and they stood back exactly where they were. He would have to be making any first moves, the adrenaline pumping in each and every one of them. Finally, the ache in his stomach turns into just a radiating one, that lingers just gently in remnants that seem to leave warning of the next one, whenever it may happen. “O-Okay…. Ooohhh…. O-okay… i-it’s over...” He says, unsteadily as he takes another deep breath.

Chris didn’t want him to try to get up, and with a hefty swing of his arms, he carefully lifts him in a bridal style. “Come on, I’m putting you in the back seat so you have plenty of room, next contraction that comes, I need you to use that timer, just like we learned in class. After the next contraction, we need to time them.”

Turning into the car, he eases him into the back seat, helping him get the belt under his belly and over his shoulder before he backs out and closes the door. “I’ll call!” He merely says before he dives into the drivers seat and starts the car, nearly forgetting to turn on the GPS on his phone to get him to the hospital, and luckily there seems to be a full battery for him, and just in case to have phichit’s plugged in from the back.

  


  


  


  


Distress. That’s all Chris could smell in his car while he was driving, all closed into this small space as he listened achingly to the grunts and sobs of his lover behind him as he went through contraction after contraction, feeling how he gripped the seat before him and tried not to bear down. He should be back there, Chris had a whole plan of how he’d help him with labor using standing stretches and deep breathing exercises, everything they’d learned in the classes together. Now he had to drive, and he couldn’t be there to hold his hand and pet his head and tell him what a good job he’s doing bringing their daughter into the world while in this much pain. Every glance into the rear view mirror was absolute torture, watching as that reddened face stained with tears, and how he looked like he needed so much comfort.

  


“How many minutes, Chaton?” He asked with as calm a voice as he can muster, having been driving already for a little over an hour.

Deep breaths, Phichit doesn’t answer at first as he tries to get past the last contraction, which is still lingering like the aftermath of a punch to the stomach. “O-Oh my god, that bitch at the baby classes lied, ‘belly breaths’ don’t do  **shit**  during labor….”

“Phichit, how many minutes?” Chris asks again, still as calm as can be as he reaches one of his hands behind him gently to squeeze onto his, which is snatched up immediately.

The Thai man whimpers as he picks up the timer, gulping. “E-Eight minutes in between...” He huffs, leaning back to rub against his belly, feeling the intensity that made him miss braxton hicks contractions. They weren’t nearly this intense, nor this numerous. “Ch-Chris, what if we don’t make it to the hospital?” He asks, eyes tearing up.

“We’re going to make it, my love. I’m going to make sure of it. Leave that worry to me, worrying is my job, your job is deep breaths and focusing on not pushing, alright? No pushing.”

“It’s okay, I don’t wanna push… I want a C-Section like we planned.” He mumbles, wiping his eyes as he starts to ease back into some form of comfort, a generous term for what he feels right now.

The tense air around them is filled with the vibrating phone beside Phichit, who is almost way too relieved for a distraction right about now. “Chaton, do you want me to take it? You shouldn’t have to worry about any of this right now.”

Shaking his head, he picks up his phone as he recognizes the number, his sister Dao. Someone must have called her, probably Yuuri. “I-It’s my sister, I-I’ll take it...” He says, catching his breath as he swipes, holding it in front of him on speaker. “D-Dao, I-I’m here.” He mumbles, leaning his head back.

“My god, Yuuri was right. I didn’t believe him at first...” She sounded a little astounded, but level headed enough she was able to get right back into the professional bit of this. “I’m calling to see how you’re doing, how close are those contractions?”

“Eight minutes.” He responds, “My god, Dao, this hurts like hell… we’re nowhere close to the hospital...”

“Okay, okay, I know I’m not your doctor… but when you think you’re feeling close and you’re not near the hospital still, I need you to call. It doesn’t have to be me, it could be some sort of emergency services, but at least there would be medical personnel who could jump in and help you guys.”

“We’ll make it.” Chris says as he turns off the dirt road, finally, getting somewhere with asphalt. That’s a good sign, that’s a fantastic sign actually, knowing this means the asphalt road would lead them somewhere close to a clinic. It doesn’t have to be a hospital at this point, it could be a damn blood drive and he’d be so relieved. “Dao, how close do contractions have to be in order to be close to birth?”

There’s no hesitation in her answer, she knows exactly what she’s doing. “Within a five minute rest period, anything under that.”

“Oh god...” Phichit whines, that answer means he had three minutes to go then. And they were an hour and a half away from a hospital. “Oh god, Chris, what if we don’t make it?”

“Shhh, chaton, I promise you, I’ll make sure everything will be alright….”

Dao gulps audibly on the phone, knowing that giving such an answer probably was going to set a panic in her little brother, the omega was already nervous as can be. “Phichit, it could take forever, I suggest letting your doctor know when you get there! Okay? I’m right here if you need me. I’m getting the first flight out there! Mom and dad and Kasem want to come, but they probably won’t get out there for another few weeks with the shop!”

“D-Dao, what if I can’t do it?”

“You’re a Chulanont, you can handle anything, and Chris will be right there through the whole thing!” She assures, “He won’t leave your side, will you, Chris?”

Christophe didn’t even need to answer, Phichit knew. “I’ll be here the whole time, my love…. Dao, I need to do breathing exercises with him, we’ll be getting there soon….”

“You’d better be driving carefully, Chris. If I hear you’re speeding like a maniac, you’re going to get beat to hell and back.”

Though he was driving faster, Chris nods. “I’m being safe for Phichit, I promise you I won’t let anything bad happen to him.”

His GPS already seemed to have gone down by ten minutes at the speed he was going, as there was no traffic in the dirt roads they’d been going until now. Even if they got a ticket for speeding, that would mean the police officer could take them somewhere, he knew this was going to be the only way.

“Good. Call me when you get there.” She ends the call quickly after an ‘I love you’ to her little brother, who huffs as he sets the phone down.

Rubbing his temples, Phichit strokes his hands down that tummy of his, taking deep breaths. “At this point, we need a damn secretary to take our calls for when we get there… everyone wants us to call them…..”

Glancing at the GPS on his phone, a small window comes up from their doctor, with a simple word: Here! Chris sighs. “Dr. Mahahsra is already at our hospital, we’ll be there soon, my love. I promise you that.”

“Good…. Good… I’m glad she made it already...” It seems like everyone was getting to the hospital before they were, like he was going to be greeted with friendly faces in a town he’s never even been in before and he was going to be  _so mad_  if the lot of them were there before this baby got here.

 

 

 

 

“It’s almost four in the morning, why couldn’t we stay at the house like Phichit said?” Jean Jacques looks like he’s about to fall asleep on his hand as they finally turn onto the street, on their way out of this home with all their things packed, dishes done, and lights shut off.

Viktor sighs as he sits back in his own seat, “JJ, we can’t just let them do this on their own, they’re terrified.” the designated Emil as their busdriver looks up and nods into the mirror that helps him see to the back.

“I mean, if Seung Gil ever went through that with you, I think you’d be pretty receptive to a big support team to talk to. Chris and Phichit left all on their own, and I’m sure neither one want to answer their phones right now.”

Yuuri nervously looks up to his husband, big brown eyes full of worry. “Poor phichit looked like he was in so much pain… And Chris looked more scared than I’ve ever seen him...”

“I have to agree with that….” The silver haired alpha brings his arms around him and comforts him with gentle scenting against his shirt, “Chris doesn’t really deal with emotions in the sense that…..er…. He gets frantic. But babies sort of make everything as far as emotions and hormones go absolutely nuts. He’s probably going to cool down after a day or two, but he’s going to be very protective of both Phichit and this little baby.”

Sara and Mila glance to each other as well, mostly out of curiosity, but also out of that same worry. “What if something happens to the baby? This early can’t be good. She’s what, thirty two weeks?”

“Thirty.” Corrected Guang Hong, looking about nauseated with the knowledge of that. “Technically it’s safe to be born then, but… she could have health problems. A lot of them.”

Minami squeaks and leans back in the bus seat, looking out the window as if there was even anything to look at. “Oh god…. We need to really think positive before this bus ride gets longer than it already feels right now...”

  


  


  


  


  


Every sign of civilization made relief possible for Chris as he drove further into the night, noticing how even now, the lack of sleep was burning in his green eyes that keep shooting up to the mirror to see his lover’s face in case any more contractions make their way in, and it seems like it’s just started. He’d been asleep on and off for the past hour, and there was only ten minutes to go in the drive it seemed. Though right now, Phichit looked like this was a big one, eyes squeezed shut as he gripped at the shirt that stretched around his stomach that he hoped would still be there when they were in the parking lot.

That poor man, he wants to hold him so bad, talk him through this better than through just the driver’s side mirror. “Easy, Phichit…. Breathe….”

“GAH!” He squeaks, white as a sheet as he had when his water first broke.

That can’t be good, that sudden yelp in the midst of breathing in and out to get the pain to stop. “Phichit, tell me what’s going on right now.” Chris says, trying not to sound panicked at that expression.

“J-Just….jus…….hnng!” He squeaks with the contraction, leaning forward to look down as far as he can. A hand reaches down to touch between his legs at the sensations he had, much different than before. This wasn’t an average contraction, this was nowhere close. “Chris, stop the car! Stop the car, she’s almost here!”

No, oh god, no. “Phichit, please, we’re almost there, don’t push. We’re less than ten minutes away!”  
“ **SHE DOESN’T WANT TO BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES, SHE WANTS TO BE HERE NOW!”** Phichit nearly screeched at this, “Stop the car!” His hand grips onto Christophe’s shoulder, shuddering as he sobbed the words out, mortified that this is what is going to happen. So this is what the urge to push feels like, it’s like panic is wrecking him from the waist down.

Chris takes a deep breath, knowing there’s no way to stop this. He presses his foot to the brake and pulls over to the side of the road, seeing city lights in the distance, like they were just a touch away. If only they’d made it. “Okay, okay, don’t push yet, Phichit. Let me get back there to help you.” He pulls his phone down, already hot from being on for two hours on GPS while getting a flood of messages, and dialing in an emergency line. He wouldn’t speak to them, but he knew they’d be tracked. Thank goodness Dao mentioned this idea before, and he gets out of the car, turning on all the lights and grabbing the baby bag beside him.

Phichit grimaced, sobbing as he felt the urge aching within him, holding back for as long as he can while he watches his alpha rush like this. He didn’t know what would have happened if months ago, Chris would have said yes to leaving him and letting him do this on his own. He would be terrified and alone and in pain in the middle of nowhere with a friend instead of the man who loved him. He can’t help when the door opens to look to him with wet eyes and red face as he sobs.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…. I-I can’t stop her, she w-wants to be born right now, a-and I know we’re almost there, but it hurts, it hurts so bad, Chris, I can’t… I can’t do it, I can’t, I need to push a-and it’s horrible a-and….”

“Shhhhh...” Christophe gently takes his lover’s legs, pulling them onto the seat and guiding him to lean his back against the other side of the door, pillows blankets gathered there in a makeshift nest that would barely work. “It’s alright, I’m right here, I won’t leave your side. If she needs to be born here, she will be born here. I’m ready. I need you to be ready with me, okay?”

Grabbing some hand sanitizer, Chris rubs some on his hands which he’s sure are dirty from everything they’ve done at the lake, and the car door handles, and everything that shouldn’t touch a brand new premature baby on her first contact to the world. It’s nowhere close to the best way to clean hands before this, but it’s the best he can do. “I-I need to push….” He whines, gripping onto the seat belt beside him.

“Wait, wait, I’ll help you. Okay?” Grabbing onto the waistband of Phichit’s pants, he tugs upwards on the legs and pulls the soaked leggings off with the underwear, noticing blood stuck to his lover’s legs, now sitting against the blanket beneath him. God dammit, is bleeding normal? He had no idea.

Gulping, he positions those legs to spread as much as they can in this small space, one lifting up to hook onto the driver’s side seat, the other pressed to the back of the seat, and…. My god.

He could see a head.

He saw brown hair. No wonder Phichit needed to push. She’s knocking at the damn door.

“I see her head.” He says, kneeling onto the seat and reaching his hands down to take hold of this little thing. “You can push now, Phichit, just push, alright? She’s almost here.”

There was no hesitation, as he gripped onto the seats as best he can and bears down, holding in all this noise that wants to come out of him, though it doesn’t work well as he lets out yet again another sob. He’s sure he’s never cried this much before in his life, and he hasn’t felt this before in his life either. This was childbirth. Real life childbirth.

“Almost, almost, very good, very good, deep breath, okay? Deep breath.” Christophe guides him, “Her head’s out, I need you to take a break before you push aga-”

“NO. NO. NO BREAK.” Phichit squeaks as he does it again, bearing down hard as he nearly screams at the pain, that of a natural birth.

  


That was all it took. Chris felt this tiny weight in his hand drop into his fingers at the sound of a screeching little creature, as he pulled up the little baby, seeing her little arms spread out as though she was stretching, pulling her up and supporting her head in his palm as he gasped. There were hot tears rolling down his cheeks he hadn’t even felt a moment ago…. But he can’t help it. She was  _beautiful._

Her hair was brown, like his natural color, and her cheeks were so round and even sobbing looked like a gorgeous princess to him. “Sh…. She’s here!” He smiles, setting her into the blanket and drying her off. “W-Welcome to the world...my beautiful little girl….”

Phichit looked like he was going to collapse, but nearly all the remaining strength in him was in holding himself up to see that little one they’d been waiting for. She was so incredibly small, she felt a lot bigger than that for sure. “O-Oh my god…. H-Here you are….”

Unsure of what else to do, Christophe wraps her in that blanket despite the cord, and sets her gently against Phichit’s chest so he can pull other blankets around him for comfort, hearing sirens in the distance already. His phone call had worked, they’d been tracked down.

Phichit held that little one close, staring at her, eyes watered down with those painful tears and his heart beating out of his chest, feeling her writhe against his hands until she settles. “Sh-She’s so tiny… she’s so little….”

“I know… I know… you did so good, Phichit. You did wonderful, I’m so proud of you...” His alpha smiles, looking just about as emotionally wrecked as he is. “I-I hear an ambulance, we’ll get you to the hospital soon. I-I want everything to be checked out, I want her somewhere warm.”

“She looks like she likes how warm I am right now...” Phichit smiles a little, leaning back to the pillows, hiccupping as he looked to her, stroking at her back. He was so out of it right now after all this excitement, he swears he can see stars after everything that had happened. “Ch-Chris…. I-I feel a little dizzy…. Would you take her?” He asks quietly, though he knew he didn’t want to let her go.

Christophe frowns when he heard that, “Phichit….? Are you alright? What kind of dizzy?” Setting his hand over his cheek, he strokes at the tears and looks over him. Had it been the blood before? Was that too much blood? Was he in shock? Phichit opens his mouth to answer him before his eyes roll and hand falls to his side. Chris quickly takes the baby before she can roll anywhere as the lover of his was against the pillows of the car. “PHICHIT!” He cries out, eyes wide as he sees his lover pass out completely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the comic here! http://ilitiaforever.tumblr.com/post/170251067835/commission-delivered-delivery-mpreg-chris-x


	15. Jasmine

“Finally.” Emil sighs as he pulls into the front parking lot of this hospital they’d been in search of for hours, looking especially tired after being the one at the wheel for so long. In hindsight, maybe someone else in the group should have taken over earlier, someone with the same license to drive large vehicles like this. “Okay! Here’s the plan. If we drop you off here, I am not coming to pick you up until I have had eight hours of sleep. Expect a minimum of being here that long. The ones who would like to come with me will be going to the hotel that Sara rocked to get us all on the same floor somehow, bless your soul.” He says tiredly, “Who’s going?”

Viktor and Yuuri stood up immediately, stopping anyone else who may be rising to the opportunity. “Hold on, hold on...” Yuuri calls, “We haven’t received a call from either Phichit or Chris, when the both of them were supposed to call when they got here…. That could mean something has happened. I don’t want to overwhelm either one of them after an experience like this, for all we know, they could still be in the labor process and don’t want any other alphas or omegas around…. In which case, Vitya and I will grab a cab.”

“We’ll text the group chat if we get any updates, or if we know if it’s safe to come bombard them, alright? Otherwise, go get your rest. You’ve all very well deserved it. Baby shower gifts please take into the rooms so nobody goes rummaging through the bus.”

Though there were a few faces who clearly wanted to come with, it seemed they were both too tired to argue, and understanding that this may not have turned out well for the happy couple. It’s been on their mind for the past two hours that the possibility there might not be a little one to greet could come to them, and they had to avoid balloons and toys and such in case it would wreck the possible parents inside.

Leaning in and giving some hugs, they start on their way out of the bus, the evening quiet at this hospital of a town in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, it seemed quite up to date, very modern and clean, which is exactly the best situation they could have hoped for in their google searches for nearest centers to give birth at. Viktor notices only a few nurses around, and wonders if this place is always this dead, and if it were, is that a good sign?

Yuuri rushed for the desk and took a deep breath. “We’re looking for our friends. Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont.”

 

 

It didn’t take long to get some information on what was going on, the maternity ward was on the third floor, and they had made a tired beeline for it. It seemed like they were the ones to get the most sleep, although it was in a hammock and squished together for a few hours, so it was only plausible their energy was so high up as it was right now. But Chris and Phichit must be dying to get some sleep in, as it’s nearly five in the morning and they had been up all night giggling and talking. It was doubtful either one of them had been able to sleep on the trip either.

Yuuri glanced down hallways as he walked, looking around to see if there was some sort of nesting room with windows they could peer into.

“Yuuri.” Viktor sighs, “I’m worried about them, I’m terrified that neither one of them are answering their phones...” He wasn’t usually one to admit the emotions he was feeling so upfront like this, but he was terrified that Chris or Phichit had something terrible happen to them

“I’ve been worried too...” He admits, squeezing onto his hand as he thinks about it, “Phichit always answers, and according to Dao, he hasn’t answered her either….”

Stopping at the edge of the hallway, Viktor sighs and turns, hugging his husband and rubbing his shoulder quietly. “We’ll find them, we’ll find them and we’ll make sure we take care of them no matter what. They’re our friends, we will make sure everything will be okay….”

Looking up from his shoulder, Yuuri stares down the hallways they had yet to look down, noticing a figure leaned up to a window, wearing some shirt with price tags still hanging off the back of it, looking in despair. “….CHRIS!” Yuuri gasps, “Vitya, there he is!”

Viktor’s head whips around, the sight of his best friend sending his heart soaring as he rushes down towards him; even their commotion they’ve caused gives no reaction back, not even a glance in their direction. The Russian’s brows furrow as he rushes down over to him, noticing how his hands look clenched around a small toy as he looks into this window with his forehead pressed to it. “…. Chris….?”

His name in the air only gets his attention after a moment, and that face, that awful looking face, drawn with grey circles under his reddened eyes, once known for their lighthearted green tint. His stubble is unkempt, like the small beard had been tousled and not combed in the slightest. “…. Viktor, Yuuri, when did you get here?” He asked, voice dull.

“…. We uh…. We just got here….” Looking into the window, there seems to be a little wheeled bassinet holding that little girl in there, the one who’s had his attention since they got to this hospital. “Chris, she’s beautiful… is that her?”

He nods quietly, his attention going back as he pressed his forehead to that glass again, his hand rising up as if it would bring him somewhat closer to her. “Y-Yeah….. Her name is Jasmine.”

"That's.... that's a really nice name." Yuuri whispers, "When did you find it?"

"We.... we found it in...in a flower book.... the Jasmine flower...." He mumbles.

Viktor saw that despair in him, it ached in the fellow alpha, and he sets a gentle hand to his back. “have you gotten to hold her yet?”

The Swiss man nods, “I delivered her. In the car….. W-We were only ten minutes away from the hospital….. and…. And Phichit couldn’t hold back anymore...”

That’s when the air tightened in the tension around them, and it seemed like the married couple had no idea what to do or say. “You…. Delivered her?” Viktor sighs in shock, “Oh my god, you delivered your own daughter….. and she’s healthy?” Chris nods quietly again, watching her every movement in that plastic looking cradle. He wanted nothing more than to bring her close to his chest and pet her head and kiss her little cheek, but they wanted to monitor her, especially since she’s so premature.

Yuuri realized something as he listened, he had no idea where Phichit was, and Chris looked like the world had been torn from him. “Chris, where’s Phichit?”

“W-With doctors.” He whispers, “They won’t tell me anything….. h-he lost some blood, it…. It was all over between his legs and….. on the blanket…..” He covers his face with his hands, looking like he wants to break down as his memory relived it. “H-He passed out…. I should have kept driving…. I should have driven faster….”

“Chris, no, no, no,” Viktor hushes as he pulls him against him, hugging him close. “You did everything you could, you did everything right.”

Yuuri was sure his heart stopped when he heard about the blood, and when he heard that Phichit was with doctors; how long had it been? How much blood was there really? He’s certain Christophe’s memory was so shaken, maybe they shouldn’t be distressing him like this with that information. “Where’s the room they had him in? You need to sit down.”

“N-No, Jasmine, she needs me….” He looks up again.

“Jasmine needs you when you’re a little stronger, Christophe. Jasmine just came into this world, she needs someone who can think straight, you’ve been up for almost two days now.” Viktor whispers, “Let the nurses take care of her, and close your eyes for a minute. Even if you don’t sleep. Phichit needs you to be rested.”

There was always a way to converse an alpha to calm down, is by convincing them to do it for the ones they love, and to help them know that they’ll never do their best for the others if they aren’t taken care of. Chris nods as he gently leads them over to the room just two doors down, devoid of a bed with a patient in it….. just some chairs and a window.

The Russian eases him to sit in one of the chairs, grabbing the nearest cloth to set over him, and a silent understanding gave Chris the motion to lean back and try to relax. It was the first time he could sit for the sole purpose of relaxing in the past few hours, and made him think of when they were just joking around on the bed and having ice cream. He should have known, he should have driven him sooner. They shouldn’t have waited for the midwife to pick up, they should have just left. They would have made it to the hospital.

It didn’t take long for the exhaustion in Christophe to turn into a ‘sleep’ that resisted as much as his tired instincts could. Though every few minutes he’d open his eyes to just see if there was a bed there. He kept closing his eyes again and relaxing into the cushion of the chair as his lover’s large maternity sweater had been draped over him.

Viktor sighs as he steps out of the room, knowing exactly what they’d be talking about. “They’re not talking to him because his protective scent is out, you can smell it… nobody wants to approach him….”

“Do you think Phichit is okay?” Yuuri asks, biting his lip as he looks around the hallway, wondering if the man could be rolling around the corner any moment now. “I want to think that Chris just imagined there was a lot of blood, but what if there was?”

“Then he’s in the right place for this, Yuuri… sweet darling, this is the best place to be in case of that, and you know it. Let’s give some space here to the doctors and nurses, they’re doing everything they can.”

Phichit’s head was ready to explode at the pressure that he’d felt from all the sobbing and deep breathing exercises he’d done in the car, and he’s sure that the slick between his legs wasn’t a good sign when he felt like his entire lower half was committing a form of torture. The dizzy feeling in his head and behind his eyes was like concrete had been poured in, and he couldn’t hold his head up anymore. In the position he’s in, this is much more comfortable than leaning onto a pillow and blanket in the back of a car where he couldn’t spread his legs like he wanted to…... Was this what happened when someone gave birth?

Wait a minute, where’s his kid? He was holding her a moment ago, wasn’t he? He told Chris to take the baby, right?

He had to know, where was his family? Shifting in his unconsciousness, Phichit whimpered and covered his eyes, feeling a slight weight on his body and tug on his skin. It felt like IV’s were attached to him. Oh, thank god, they must be in the hospital that they were on their way to when he had screamed for Chris to stop.

“Easy now...” He heard as he squinted his eyes shut at the bright light peeking through his eyelids, used to the safe darkness that lay in his rest. There’s a woman above him with short hair, at first because it’s blonde, he looks quite confused.

“Chris…?”

“He’s not here right now...” She whispered, “Mr. Chulanont, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? You look quite exhausted still.”

He looked around, noticing he was in a room with two people, one of them was this sweet lady speaking with him, and the other was at the foot of his chair-like bed. As his eyesight adjusts to the light, he notices Dr. Mahashra, her hair in a messy bun and wearing a borrowed white coat “Where’s my alpha…?” He mumbles, “Where’s my baby?”

“Both are fine, and they’re asleep, but we want to talk to you about taking care of yourself right now.” His regular doctor smiles, “You gave us quite a scare with that premature labor, Phichit…. I have to say, I’ve never met someone who gave me that big of a fright at two in the morning before.”

He tries to sit up, but feels an ache that eases him back again, “I’m…. I’m really sore...”

She raises an eyebrow and stands to reveal a scrubs shirt and some gingham pajama pants, most likely due to the rush she was in at such early hours. “That’s all? I’m surprised, you had a bit of a tear that sent you into shock, but luckily we were able to stop the bleeding nearly as soon as you came in. You’ll feel a bit of pain when you walk for a while, and most likely when standing… I suggest staying off your feet for a few days.”

Phichit looks to her and the other doctor, looking somewhat overwhelmed as he covers his face with his hands, rubbing at his head. “Why does my head hurt so much?”

“Well, on top of all the bleeding and such, you were very dehydrated, most likely sweating all the water out of your body…. Or it could be that blood pressure of yours skyrocketing, or possibly blood sugar…. You have a lot of factors that led up to this. We just need you to avoid excitement right now, let your body recoup.”

“C-Can I see them? I want to see her, I want to see Jasmine and Chris...” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

She smiles at that, reaching over with an ungloved hand to squeeze one of his. “Listen, you will…. After this IV bag is done rehydrating you, we’re going to take you to your room, and you’ll reunite with Christophe, and the two of you can see her…. She looks very healthy for thirty weeks and being born in a car, if it makes you feel any better.”

He gulps and looks up to her, squeezing her hand right back as his eyes tear up. “She’s…. she’s going to have to stay here a while, isn’t she?”

Frowning at that, she takes a deep breath, “Most preterm babies need to reach some requirements before they’re allowed to go home…. They need to be able to eat and breathe and hold a body temperature without the help of medical equipment, and right now, Jasmine needs that equipment…. But it does very well when she’ll see or hear her parents…. Did you know she’s able to open her eyes? You’re a big blob to her right now, but she’ll know you by your scent and your voice.”

Immediately, his gaze meets hers, and he gulps. “Let me see her. Please….”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine flower~ It's a beautiful lil guy, isn't it?


	16. Home Sweet Home

The whole apartment above the flower shop was so serene without the pair that lived there, and it had been visited once or twice to clean for preparation of getting home out of courtesy of their friends, yet the disruption of a new voice within these walls was going to be an interesting journey in itself. There had been no souls residing here in weeks besides the cat and hamsters, despite the visitors that took it upon themselves to tend to the animals they were put in charge of sitting.

When the door swung open, it was as though the silent hum of the flower shop ambiance had shifted into thumps of bags dropping on the floor, and hushed whispers.

Phichit felt like he hadn’t been this happy to be home before; this familiar place where there was his own nest instead of a hospital one, where he could get up and walk around. And now with a baby bag over his shoulder and a carrier crooked in his elbow, he was so happy to be home and out of the stuffy car that felt like a day long trip to come home.

“Finally...” Christophe sighs in near disbelief, as though he was dreaming that they had made it in. Angelique jumped down from her kitty post and meowed at Christophe, lecturing a series of mewls his way as she wrapped herself around his ankles. “Oh, chat, no…..” He whispers, “Non non…… let me walk first, kitty...” Bringing in the suitcases, he wanted to sit down and greet the little animals properly; though he knew that Phichit probably wanted to sit down as well.

Ever since that frightening incident weeks before, when the Thai florist passed out after giving birth in the back seat, his lover was frightened at nearly everything he did despite the fact he had healed up quite fast and had more energy than ever. He’d nearly forgotten what an energetic Phichit felt like. “That reminds me, I need to make sure my hamsters are alright…..” Setting the carrier down, he smiles as the kitty stops before the bundle, and grows quiet in her mewls. “Hi there Angelique!” He says happily, “You wanna meet little Jasmine…?”

Chris has to smile at that as he watches the careful approach the furry creature has as she sniffs softly. “Should we hold her so she doesn’t jump?”

“I don’t think she will…. she’s really gentle around kids, so we know she’s going to be alright….. I’m going to order us some food, and I’m going to have non dietary restriction carry out and actually eat spicy food for once.” Phichit comments softly, hoping that it will ease the nerves of the Swiss man, who has to snark gently in his laugh.

“Non, Non, do not order that garbage..., I’m going to take her into the den and we can put the clothes in the laundry room to do later and I will cook for you something you’ve been waiting for~… I think I just want a nice quiet evening in so I can see my little girl adjust to her new home~” There was no hiding that Christophe now had a brand new love, and he would do anything for the little bundle.

Jasmine’s sleeping face was consistent with chubby little tan cheeks, light brown hair curling atop her head beneath the hat they had secured there to keep her warm from the outside cold that crept up through windows and doors beneath them. It had taken a whole month in the NICU, but she had grown well, and was finally fitting into her clothes they had purchased for her before all the corruption of early labor set in. Phichit suspected she would be small, despite the size he was before, as most of the Chulanonts were tiny babies who grew one of two ways: Tall and skinny, or short and muscular. Then again, Christophe’s natural brown hair seems to have overtaken the thick black hair of his own family, which means there were some competitive genes within the pair of them.

Somehow they had managed the most beautiful little girl, though they were both biased towards that idea. Not that anyone would argue it and survive.

“I think that sounds like the perfect night…. She sure sleeps a lot.” Phichit comments as he takes one of the suitcases to roll into the laundry room, getting ready to toss a load in while he looks over his shoulder to the way they look with each other.

He couldn’t believe that months ago, he offered Chris the chance to leave, knowing fully well he would survive but would have struggled doing this on his own. It all seemed like this is the way it was meant to be.

  


Phichit slowly makes his way back into the living room after a hot shower in his own bathroom, smelling something delicious wafting in from the kitchen; it smelled like something he’d been missing for months: Spicy crab curry.

Oh yes. This is how you do it.

Deep breathing of that delicious meal was going to be the gateway into the ugliest eating session he’s ever had, and he intends on shielding his daughter from having to see her mother like this. A quiet step into the kitchen shows him exactly the dish he’s looking for, expecting his dutiful boyfriend to be standing in front of the stove to stir the sauce that cooks around the crab, and instead seeing Christophe with a bottle in hand, angling Jasmine up to his chest just right so she could get some food as well.

His heart melts every time he sees them so close, even if it’s for feeding. “Need some help?”

The Swiss man glances up from her and smiles, nodding. “If you wouldn’t mind…. I don’t know if I got your mother’s recipe right, but I know it needs to be stirred.”

Phichit nods and walks over to press a kiss to the brown hair of the little one in Chris’ arms, before he goes over towards the stove to lift the lid on the pan, using a wooden spoon to stir the chunks of savory meats together. Sipping it from the very tip of the spoon, he coughs slightly as the intense heat pushes back to his throat. “Oh my god, I am not used to that much pepper anymore…. I’ve officially turned my spice tolerance down to Christophe level.” He hacks slightly as he gets a napkin and bats at his lips.

Gasp. “Jasmine, do you hear how your mother speaks to me? Such a mean mama!” He whispers.

The fact that they seemed to have conversations stole Phichit’s heart again, but he couldn’t let Christophe see that. He adds a bit of broth and some extra potato chunks into the sauce to absorb some of the spice, all while glancing over every so often to them. “I’m so glad we’re finally home… as nice as it was to have Dao and everyone at the hospital…. I just can’t wait to sleep in our own bed….”

“I know, you don’t sleep well in strange beds.” Chris points out, taking the bottle from their little one so he can wipe her mouth softly with her bib. “Luckily for you, I sleep like a rock no matter where I go.” He smirks. “Love, Chaton, why don’t I take her tonight? We can do taking turns another time. Besides, I can work from home if I am too tired.”

Shaking his head, Phichit begins to ball the rice onto some bowls for them, before dipping his spoon in the middle to put the curry in. “Nope, we’re doing it equally…. You are going to be planning a huge wedding, and I know personally because Yuuri is doing a huge cake and he’s calling in a specialist to do the designing! Besides, I depend on you to tell them that we have a flower shop that can dish out the best designs known to man!”

A warmth fills Christophe’s chest at that, knowing they were in this together, and feeling like their teamwork would literally make the dream work. It would be rough, first night home with the newborn without having the assistance of nurses to soften the blow of new parents; though with the help of each other, and with the comfort of home, it would be much easier than if Phichit was alone. Damn, Christophe really almost said yes to Phichit’s proposal months ago of letting go, letting him do it on his own. The florist could do it on his own for sure, but he would be exhausted, miserable, probably ill from having no support during that difficult birth….

And the love he has for him nearly _aches_ with the thought of not being here, with not holding Jasmine, with knowing that there would be a child out there that he helped make and didn’t take responsibility for.

Walking over, Christophe takes hold of his hand, kissing the back of it and nuzzling it softly. “You’ve broken me, but you’ll have to beat me to her nursery if you think that~”

“Oh, you’re on.”

A hiccup interrupts the slight romantic tension between the pair as Jasmine makes little protesting noises. Woops. Hurrying to gently set her against his shoulder, Christophe begins to pat her back to get the air bubbles out, hoping to help her burp. What a natural.

“Can you say ‘thank you daddy?’” Phichit hums and looks to her with a smile as he sets the dinner bowls onto the table. Jasmine just wiggles slightly as she is being patted against Christophe’s shoulder, and he smiles at her once more. “We make cute babies.”

Laughing slightly, Christophe nods and looks down to her. “Yeah, she’s pretty cute….. Think our next kid will be just as cute?” He asks quietly, just strolling from the kitchen as the little one finally lets out a little noise, taking her over to a little bassinet they can watch her in.

Though as he’s quite busy, Phichit almost drops the bowls entirely, staring after him.

Did Christophe say he wanted another kid? “Uh….. next kid….?”

“Yeah.” He mentions, leaning down to ease the little on onto her back to rest from her busy day of a new place to see. “I assume that if I’m going to ask you to marry me, you’ll want to either also have another baby in the future, or is this it? Is Jasmine all you want?”

Marriage?

Another child?

Phichit nearly drops from where he stands when he hears all of this.

“Ch-Chris, you can’t just drop this all on me in a casual conversation.”

“Yes or no? Would you want another child?” He smirks, loving how flustered his lover is, watching the omega struggle to make it to the couch without dropping the food entirely.

“I-I mean….. S-Sure! Yeah! In the future! I don’t know! I haven’t thought about it much!” He says, sitting down and looking up to the man. “I….what about you?”

“Oh, obviously, yes. I would love as many kids as you’re willing to pop out, not as many car births, I’m going to limit you to four.”

Smacking his arm, Phichit exclaims,. “FOUR?”

“Fine, you get six.”

Rolling his eyes, Phichit sighs and covers his face, “Chris, I….. I want more kids, yes, but…. Maybe we can wait? Until we’re all settled into raising Jasmine a little further down the road?” He asks, looking a bit concerned that postponing the talk of it would sour the mood. “One thing at a time?”

He smiles again, nodding as he sits down, digging in his pocket. “That’s alright, I understand entirely Phichit….” Pulling out a box, he passes it over. “Hold this for me, please, Chaton. It’s been in my pocket forever and I can’t hold it any longer. Think you can?”

Staring down to his palms, he’s certain it’s time to faint. “….. Christophe.”

“Yes, Chaton?”

“….. are you really… and I mean… _really_ asking me to marry you?”

Looking down, as if he had no idea what was going on, with that cheeky expression of his, Christophe shrugs. “Oh, would you look at that? I suppose I am.”

“……. You’re such an asshole.” He covers his face, tearing up slightly as he tries not to show that it’s getting to him, hands trembling a little as he clutches the box.

“Well, would you like to become Mr. Asshole? Or Mr. Giacometti? Because we can do either.”

"Fuck you, fuck you so hard, I'm not going to marry you out of actual spite." Only to gain a glance from Chris, who still looks smug and cheeky. "...... Fuck it, fine, we're getting married."


End file.
